Destiny: The Awakening
by Infinity Calix
Summary: Eons ago, a Spartan/AI fought a war, and protected mankind from a less publicly known enemy...that hero's name was Nero Exodus "NeXT". Now, a mysterious "Little Light" awakens the Spartan, and he now finds himself immersed in an almost entirely different world to the one he remembers. Join NeXT and he adjusts himself to this new world. [End/Hiatus as of 12/9/16]
1. Mission 00-Prologue

_**Hey Everybody, it's been a long while since I've done a story, since I've written or anything. So I apologize if I'm not doing to well. Truthfully, most of my stories have hit quite the rut, and I haven't been able to write with as much of a drive. Though, if I were being honest that is very much due to my own personal reasons. Dealing with depression, and watching people you care about get hurt and lose themselves is never a fun thing. However, I don't want to get too much into that, I'm back now...kind of...**_

 _ **Okay, for starters, I have been working on this new story here for a while. It is the first of many "Destiny" books ahead. It will center around a Halo Spartan/AI named Nero Exodus "NeXT" as he tries to adjust himself to the new world of "Destiny" and the things he's missed in the past eons or so. The story will contain quite a bit of references to series like Halo and Red Vs Blue, the latter of which I very loosely based this off of. You'll see what I mean later on. Even with that though, I will say this now, I do not own any of the characters I use in this story, referenced or not, besides NeXT and my own original ideas.**_

 _ **I will also give due credit to my real life friends, TheItNess13, Gamzee_Makara420, and hellothisismuffin for helping me keep sane in the past years of my depression, and also allowing me to use their characters in this story.**_

 _ **Without further delay, It's time for the story, but first...one quick official disclaimer;**_

 _ **[D**_ ** _isclaimer: I DO NOT Destiny; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time, and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of series that I might us in the story (ex: Halo, Red vs Blue, etc.) However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly. All I own are my own characters, and ideas for this art of Fanfiction that you are reading.)_**

 ** _And one final thing...sorry this is taking so long..._**

 ** _If anyone wants to create a character to input into this story, feel free to message me with your own character, background for the character, and whatnot. I'd be glad to put them in the story, of course I'll be sure to give you a shout out, and obviously rights and ownership of the character(s)._**

 ** _Okay, so now that that's over and done with...let's begin our mission Guardains! -Infinity Calix (Find me on Playstation!)_**

* * *

Destiny: "The Awakening"

 _ **[Mission 00: Wake up Spartan]**_

" _We called it the Traveler, and its arrival changed us forever. Great cities were built on Mars and Venus. Mercury became a garden world. Human lifespan tripled. It was a time of miracles. We stared out at the galaxy and knew that it was our Destiny to walk in the light of other stars – but the Traveler had an enemy; a Darkness, which had hunted it for eons across the black gulfs of space. Centuries after our Golden Age began, this Darkness found us; and that was the end of everything…But it was also a Beginning." –The Speaker_

* * *

Sun was setting on this rusted day on Old Russia, Earth. Snow still piled onto the grounds, and the dusted winds brushed past the nooks and crannies of this broken up world. Plant life was scarce…or rather life in general was scarce from this now barren wasteland. Shattered asphalt and pavements, covered in trails of red sands lifted and ripped through as though hit by a storm. Several rusted old cars, cold skeletons sitting in their seats as though frozen in time, remained silent in the dusty, old and broken up world lining the now ruined highways.

Some were flipped over; others could be found buried in sand and dirt or even sunken underwater. Road signs were broken and near scrapped, and even parts of the highways were blown up or shattered into pieces. All of these vehicles faced the direction of a tall rusted wall in the distance; a border perhaps? This was a ruined land; so lost, so barren that it was hard to believe that anything could strive here. So, this wall, whether it was to keep things in or out…there was a little too much of nothing to inhabit the world.

However, there was a small ball-like object floating through the air, shining its light in search of something…or someone. It was mainly white, with a shining blue eye at its center. It had a beautiful sapphire trim, with orange tips outlining its form.

 _Click, whoosh, click, click, scan_ ; the small robotic diamond repeated those motions as it flew from car to car, place to place, searching aimlessly, ignoring anything that didn't peak its interest.

"Ouch," it cringed upon scanning a fallen skeleton, broken, from what seemed to be a car crash. Broken up into the dust, and resulted into debris and ruin, the car was partially buried in the dusty sands of the Old Russia Cosmodrome outskirts. Cracks in white bones, the skull twisted and severely bashed against the car's dashboard, even the person's legs were a just a bit awkwardly bent back. Though the small-ball brushed this off, he didn't have time to…think too much on the subject. Turning around, he pushed forward and carried on.

 _Zoom, click_ ; in the distance a group of three four eyed aliens watched the "little light", curious as to what it was doing. For the most part, the three looked similar, a red-white/grey motif, all with four eyes, or four arms, and long capes. The one in the middle of the three looked to its allies, speaking to them in some foreign tongue, and suddenly, released a roar, ordering the group to move in.

Venturing just above a small hill, right next to a beaten up, rusted car, the little robot scanned again. However, this time, he was thrilled, (as thrilled as a robot could be), by his findings.

"Is it possible?" the robotic-eye/robot said. Suddenly he opened up into a medium sphere-like form. In a couple of seconds, he closed up once again. "There you are!" He said victoriously.

* * *

"Guardian…Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!" a voice…what was that? I groggily opened up my eyes with a _Click_ readjusting my vision. Then, it all became somewhat clearer. The dusty barrens, the beat up and worn down cars and trucks, even the frail and desolated fields seemingly void of life, or rather had so little of it. The soft snow began to crunch beneath my weighted form as I repositioned myself. Something was different now, but I just wasn't able to put a finger down on it quite yet. "It worked… You're alive!" My vision once again _clicked_ readjusting to properly visualize the small…living-ish robot ball…thing…floating in the air in front of me.

"…" I was silent, at a loss for words really. Honestly, in all my years of being active, I had only seen very few cases of weird-ish things like this…but, honestly, this was a bit weird in the sense that he was…nice? Did that make any sense?

Ah well, anyways, I sat agape at my small friend. _"Is he forerunner, a Monitor? Last I checked I was…where was I? I think…the Halo Array?"_ My memories were a blur; I couldn't piece my thoughts together. For some reason, everything just felt off. I don't know where I am now, but I do know that it isn't Valhalla or Blood Gulch, so…where I am I?

 _Click squeak "_ You don't know how long I've been looking for you." _Click squeak click_ "I'm a Ghost. Actually now I'm your Ghost. And you…well, you've been dead a long time. So, you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand." I blinked myself.

Surely he couldn't be serious. If I was dead, I probably had a good reason, right? I was probably at peace and all…shit; I may have even been in heaven! Why on god's name would anyone friggin think to disturb my peace!? Fuck it all…

I turned, finally making a move to stretch my hands and arms. Everything feels so…rusty, very old. It was like I had been, well, rather I was offline for so long. I seem to be a bit off on my movement calibrations as well. Though, for the most part this shouldn't be much of a problem on its own. So, with that I decided that I'd simply live with it for now.

However, my armor seemed to have a bit of an augmentation on its own. Perhaps it was "Ghost's" work? For the most part, I still wore my simple MJOLNIR Mark VI _(Using Halo 5: Guardians model)_ in the colors Black with a Cobalt trim; albeit, the armor itself was slightly damaged and had a couple of scratches and scuffs across the armor. Either way, even I could tell the new fixes and adjustments made to my armor. It was certainly sleeker and much more comfortable than I recall. Oh well…

"This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here. _'click, click, beep,'_ I have to get you to the City." Ghost turned and quickly took a scope of the area, turning back to face me, I have to say, he was…quite calm. Anyways, he looked at me, and without before things could get "bad" as I could think from the air of the situation he said, "Hold still," and with a light flash he disappeared into who knows where.

"Wha…" I began; however, Ghost quickly answered me before I could finish.

"Don't worry. I'm still with you. We need to move, fast." I took that final click/squeak as his way of saying he was done speaking for now.

Looking at the situation itself, I kind of figured that I kind of don't have time to question him. If what I could understand is correct, he isn't by any means lying to me when saying "It's not safe here" so, of course I made my move. Reaching to my back, I made a move to grab my Battle Rifle, only to find that it was missing.

" _What?"_ I thought to myself silently. Brushing it off, I made for my next weapon, my magnum, only to once again find that it is gone. _"Shit,"_ I stop for now. There wasn't anything left for me to do. However, as I thought such, I heard a wild roar from behind. Whatever it was, it seemed angry, and did not like me in its turf. So, with that, I did as any _"normal"_ person would do…I made a run for it.

"We won't survive long out in the open like this. Let's get inside the wall." Ghost suggested.

" _Well, fine, I was going to do that anyways,"_ I retorted mentally, I know it'd be rude for me to say such a thing so casually, so I figured this was the least of what I could do for now.

The winds were suddenly picking up, and the dust began rising up in the distance. My footprints were weighed of my Spartan armor, imprinting my footprints as I sprinted across the barren land. However, despite the weight of my armor, I am still a Spartan. Though that may not sound like much too normal people, but with this in mind, my maneuverability, speed, strength, etc. are all beyond that of a normal man. Though, I have to say, whatever that "Ghost" did, everything seemed to be slowly calibrating properly…or rather, everything seemed to be getting better, faster, perhaps stronger too?

Checking back out of my thoughts, I made a quick move into an open door on the side of the wall, making a series of quick turns, ultimately leading into the wall-structure.

"Okay…I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us." Ghost said to me.

" _Nah it's okay, I can totally fight with my bare fists!"_ I thought sarcastically, thank god he couldn't hear my thoughts. Honestly though, I didn't…rather I couldn't understand this, just as he said. What the fuck are the "Fallen"? Where the heck am I? Too many damn questions filled my thoughts, but, regardless of what I may want, now was not the time to stress over the subject. I turned down a hallway and over a metal bridge of sorts. The sound of my heavy armor thumping against the bridge, the weight giving me away, it didn't seem like the stealthiest approach right now, but it's what I have to work with for now.

"Quiet," Ghost warned me in a low whisper. "They're right above us." Shit…well that means that I've been giving myself away. Instead of following Ghost I sped up my walking. Rather than being quiet, at this point the enemy probably already knows where we are. Best thing to do is move as opposed to move slowly, making myself dead meat for the enemy.

" _Shit,"_ I thought to myself, I could've sworn I saw something moving between the metal in the walls. It didn't seem like anything I've seen before. _"Kig-Yar?"_ I thought. That was the only thing I could think of that could even remotely relate to that _thing_. Instead of sticking around to ponder those thoughts, I returned to running away essentially.

Ghost and I moved into a more open area. When I say "open" I suppose I was actually referring to the fact that it was pretty much a ledge with a rail to prevent anyone from falling. Of course, there was enough space for me off to the side.

"Hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark, we won't. We need more light. I'll see what I can do." Ghost said, so of course while Ghost went off to do who knows what, becoming a flashlight and all; I made my way to seek out another way out. With that in mind I activated my helmet's night vision feature.

"There," I said in a low voice. I'll be honest; it's been so long since I heard my voice now…I barely recognized it. It seemed slightly…younger…f that was even possible, it was also much clearer. Just what did that Ghost do to me?

"Another one of these hardened military systems...and a few centuries of entropy working against me." Honestly, he didn't seem too happy with his situation. The thought made me chuckle. Perhaps I could learn to get used to the "little light" after all. After a moment, I found what appeared to be a metal fencing blocking a possible exit. For the most part it didn't seem like it would be too much of a problem to break through.

I backed up in my tracks a bit, getting ready to break into a sprint. However, that's when I heard a sudden, loud boom go off followed by a whir. I turned; it seems Ghost found the light switch… _"What the hell are those things!?"_ I practically screamed internally as the lights shot on, revealing countless four armed alien creatures stalking me from the structures and beams of the wall's interior. Without a second thought I broke into a sprint and performed a _"Spartan Charge"_ into the fence, ultimately knocking it down…or rather ripping a hole through it. Getting up and brushing myself off, I was soon joined by a speeding Ghost.

"They're coming for us!" He exclaimed.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious!" I retorted, speaking to him directly for the first time. Turning to the side, I quickly picked up a metal pipe for my own defense.

Ghost looked at me questioningly. "You do realize that there's a rifle next to you, right?" Ghost's words made me feel a bit embarrassed… honestly he could've said something sooner! I dropped the pipe and moved to grab the rifle.

"I hope you know how to use that thing." Ghost said. Okay, this guy needs to work on his confidence in me. I took a moment, loading the rifle, moving forward through the hallways as I did. I aimed down my sights, cautious as to whom might be there watching me.

"So, are those things…the Fallen you were speaking of?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Ghost seemed a bit confused. "Well, shouldn't you know that much already? Or…maybe your memories have been wiped a bit too far." Ghost concluded. "Well, either way, yes. Those four armed pirates are the Fallen."

"Pirates?" I muttered, however, from the corner of my eyes I caught sight of what appeared to be movement turning round a corner. Of course I broke into a sprint pursuing the enemy. Then I was quickly jumped by two of these…'Fallen'. From the sounds of things, they were all of the same race and species. Though, I kind of found that hard to believe with their varying appearances: the armor, hairs, and even the number of limbs. I didn't quite understand it, but wasn't gonna just sit and question it.

 _Bleep_ a notification on my HUD popped, notifying me of just what it was that I was facing. The smaller of the two, with two limbs, appeared to be called a "Dreg" and the Four Armed being a "Vandal"...neat...

" _ **Double Kill!"**_ Ghost exclaimed, in a rather familiar tone of voice to that War Games Announcer dude. I laughed. "W-what was that? A glitch in my systems?" Ghost seemed utterly confused. It was kind of…nope it was hilarious.

"Okay Jeff, believe what you want." I laughed, though Ghost did not seem amused.

"My name is not Jeff." Ghost glared.

"Hmm, well fine, I'll just call you GS-7, does that work?" I said, hoping to ease the Ghost.

"Ugh, well if you have to. I suppose that works." GS responded reluctantly with a rather…annoyed tone. Then again, I couldn't really blame him. It still made me laugh though.

"Good, with that settled…let's move out." I said, breaking out forward into a sprint. However, making it through the end of the hallway another one of those Fallen jumped in front of me. My response was simple…punch its face off. "BAHH!" I screamed.

"…Ow…really?" Ghost said with a glare to me.

"…Hehe…what? Jump scares…" I reasoned with an innocent smile, not that he could see it through my helmet.

Turning through another hallway, I stopped at what appeared to be a chest. "I want to touch it." I said, reaching out to the chest, however, Ghost quickly flew in front of my hand and looked at me.

"Don't touch the loot cache," He said. "It could be a trap."

"You see, you're like that thing at the back of my mind that tells me what's right from wrong…and you're obviously wrong!" I laughed opening the chest, and ignoring Ghost's protests. "Wait…Can you please explain to me how a Snip-er Rif-le fits in a small box?"

"How should I know?" Ghost replied just as clueless.

 _Cling_ Having turned a corner into the next hallway in this strange maze in a wall, I came across what appeared to be…trip mines?

"Hey ghost, can you disable those?" I asked, honestly, they probably would come to be quite useful.

" _Click Click Squeak_ What? Well…yeah, I guess, but why? You don't need them" Ghost replied.

"Ya never know," Then with a quick swish and turn around the corner, various Fallen Dregs were waiting for me. Sliding underneath the first trip mine, I swung forward and knifed Dreg #1 in the face. "Gahh!" I screamed as the plate underneath my feet burst open. Soon I found myself tangling with Mr. Dreg #2.

"Guuhh," I grunted as my back hit the wall. "Today…is a good day," I finally shoved him off. Swapping back to my rifle, and taking aim for his head. "…To die," with that I blew the poor sucker's head off.

"Yaaa!" Another Dreg screeched as it lunged at me. However, I managed to dodge the attack with ease, blowing its head off as soon as I repositioned myself. Still, there were four more enemies popping up on my sensors. This shouldn't take too long though.

Hopping over the small space between a trip mine and the ceiling, I made my stand, landing softly behind my enemies. Two Dregs using it as their safeguard, I quickly pulled them back by their collars, slamming them to the ground as I turned to kick an oncoming third Dreg hoping to hit me from behind. The Dreg slammed against the wall behind him, and was soon joined by the two I had grounded when I threw them, colliding into the fourth Dreg in the process. With their backs against the wall, each and every one of them in a daze, I steadied my aim. Mercilessly, I pulled the trigger, popping each of their heads off in explosions of…confetti?

" _ **Yay!"**_ GS cheered in oh the so nostalgic way whenever I'd pop the heads off of a grunt...So fun…"What the heck!?" _Click_

"Hahaha," I laughed. "Don't worry too much about it GS, it's gonna keep me sane in all this chaos, so it's fine." My reasoning probably sounded rather...off putting, however, that didn't mean that GS didn't buy it.

"...Fine, whatever you say." Ghost surrendered, and just like that we were back on our jolly way. Or it would have been jolly if there weren't still _more_ annoying Fallen.

Readying my rifle, I burst fired as soon as I could see the head of even just one Vandal. "DIEEEEEEE!" I screamed angrily as I fired all of my rounds...a bit too soon too if I do say so myself.

"Great…" GS sighed. "You wasted all of your ammo...and you missed every one of the targets…"

"Ya know...I was never really good at aiming…ya know, with a gun and all…" I laughed nervously…

"How did I get stuck with you?" GS sighed.

"Hey, no worries," I said with a reassuring tone. "I've got this."

* * *

"What you did in there was reckless" GS stated as soon as we exited the Wall.

"I was a badass and you know it." I responded in defense of my actions.

"You forced me to say _**"Killtastrophe"**_ when you went and assassinated all of those Fallen!"

"It was fancy…plus that's the end of them, right!?" I responded, though honestly, I was kind of hoping that fate would be kind and not throw an army at us just yet…

"The Fallen have a tighter hold on this place than I thought…" GS noted, and sure enough, even though there weren't any fleets or anything just yet, the field we were in certainly had quite a bit more Fallen. At least it was easier to see here out in the open than inside the damn wall.

"Nah, obviously not, they're only just about…I dunno…EVERYWHERE!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well, nice to know you care." GS responded in his own sarcastic tone.

"So…where is this?" I asked out of curiosity. I knew for a fact I wasn't on Reach or any other…planet that I actually have been to. This all seemed too...different.

"This? This was once an Old Cosmodrome out in Russia on Earth." GS responded. "I think my sensors are picking up signs of an old ship out here somewhere that we can use."

Earth…so this was Earth? Truth be told, I've not once ever been to Earth before now. At least as far as I can remember I haven't. It certainly was…not what I was expecting. However, in a burst of light, several Fallen ships flew into the Cosmodrome, each dropping off their own little groups of Fallen…a small fleet? Great… There was a group of at least four smaller ships, and by no means did it look like they were going to leave any time soon, rather, they seemed to be setting up a camp or base of some sort here. Damn, at least they didn't show up immediately after I said _"that's the end of them,"_ otherwise this would be getting quite…uncomforting….

Building up a plan in my head as I inspected my surroundings, once I found my conclusion on what to do, I turned to Ghost and said, "Hey GS?" Turning back to the enemy crowd, I made my move to step forward.

"…Yeah?" he replied nervously, no doubt questioning whatever it is that I was about to do.

"I've got a plan." I laughed. "And you're not gonna like it!" Without waiting for any of his protests I charged on top of a nearby rusted building, using it as a boost to get me to the closest Fallen Skiff.

Landing directly on the Skiff as soon as it was going to drop its troops, I entered its drop hatch and entered the small drop ship.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" I greeted upon entering the ship to the crowds of Fallen who were just as shocked as GS. Taking this chance, I tackled the nearest Vandal to the ground of the skiff, surely rocking the ship slightly. I twisted my hip and kicked a Dreg back into its seat. Turning up right again, I sent a devilish grin to another Dreg, though he couldn't technically see it, I'm positive he was shaking from me just taking a single look at him. "Boo!" I said, startling the weakling. Taking this chance, I grabbed its sidearm and blew off the heads of the remaining enemies in the drop ship…besides the pilot.

Taking hold of a dead Vandal's cutlass, I turned and entered the cockpit of the skiff, where a Fallen Vandal was sitting, shaking in his seat.

"So…you're going to point this thing at your allies, and then you're going to blow up, k?" Although worded as a question, I'm sure he got the message that it was more of an order than anything else. However, it seems that whoever is leading these guys, he was still loyal to. "Such a shame." I muttered, as I kicked him forward onto the dashboard, forcing the ship to begin moving forward. Taking hold of the controls, I turned the ship to face the remaining fleets.

"You, stay here." I said to the Vandal as I pulled the Fallen Cutlass, using it to impale the Vandal through its head, locking it to the dashboard, and trapping the ship in its course. "Now for the finishing touches…" I pulled one of the lower floor panels of the skiff out, freeing me to the more…fragile engineering of the ship. Pulling out a trip mine, I grinned. "I knew these would come to be useful." Setting them off, I planted all of the trip mines in the ship, and of course, with very little time to spare, I dropped out of the skiff, seconds before it got too far from the ground. Landing with a Ground Pound, killing any more Fallen near me on the surface.

"Nailed it!" I sang, and on cue, GS immediately flew up to me in a panic.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!? DO YOU KNOW HOW RECKLESS THAT WAS? I CAN'T REVIVE YOU IF YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" GS screamed at me. However I just chuckled lightly…then the entire Fallen fleet kind of…exploded. "What…was that?"

"I kind of blew up an entire Fallen Fleet," I said casually.

"Ho...ya know what? I'm just not gonna question it." GS surrendered, I'm positive that by now he was…realizing just what kind of person he had just brought back from the dead. "Let's just get out of here as soon as possible." However, as soon as he said that, a small, yet quick stream of blue light bolted in between us.

"Sniper!" GS cried, as we dived out of the way and into cover. "Quick, pull your sniper rifle and counter them!"

"On it!" I said, pulling said weapon out. Like a pro, as it was kind of what I've done for years, I steadied my aim, and silently, like a shadow in the night, completely unseen, I locked on…and pulled the trigger.

 _Bang_ the gun fired, however…I'm positive that I wasn't aiming for the wall….four meters to the right of said Sniper…

"You missed…" GS stated…sounding quite disappointed at me.

"What!" I gasped. "N-no I didn't…I-I was just…Oh! I was just sending a warning shot!"

"Yeah, a warning shot four meters to the right of said target."

"…okay fine…I admit it, I suck at sniping…" I surrendered in defeat. "Oh well, time to be a boss!" I cheered, perking up immediately as I pulled my knife.

"What are you gonna do? Knife it?" GS asked as if that wasn't a perfectly plausible option…which I did, and sure enough I nailed the damn Sniper in the head. "…" He seemed…irritated by me...

"You're telling me that you can throw a knife from this distance with perfect accuracy…but you can't fire a goddamn sniper rifle!?" Okay…now that he mentions it that does sound a bit bad…

"…Hehe?" I laughed nervously.

"* _Sigh*_ Fine! Forget it, let's go." GS said turning to face a small entryway in a nearby building, a waypoint popping up on my HUD telling me to go there. "In there, I'm getting readings of a ship that can get us out of here." With that said, I followed as GS said and entered the building. However, sure enough there were more Fallen.

Diving behind a beaten down truck for cover, I held my rifle close and said, "What the heck are those red robot thingies?"

"Fallen Scout, Sentry, Repair Drones…Shanks!" GS responded as the "Shanks" Fired at us.

Turning around the truck, I took aim and fired, blowing up the sorry mother fuckers. Sadly though, there were still a couple more Dregs to deal with. Er…rather there were.

On instinct, I ducked quickly as one of the Dregs swung at me; taking the chance, I landed a right uppercut on its stomach, sending it…dead.

"Behind you!" GS alarmed, and surely enough, another Dreg managed to sneak up and strike me from behind…okay…I'm so killing this asshole.

Turning to face the now cowering Dreg with a hateful glare, I lunged forward gripping it by its throat and with a low and intimidating growl I threatened. "You're going to live, you're forever going to be named "Phil" and I'm going to kill you next time I see you…oh, and you're going to tell all of your asshole friends about the fucking Spartan who kicked your ass. Remember, 137." With that...I dropped him off the edge. Though I'm sure he lived, since he managed to grip onto a pipe to stop his fall. "Have fun, Phil!" I laughed as I continued on my way.

"Wow…remind me not to get on your bad side." GS noted.

"Don't worry about it," I reassured. "You're my ally GS, so far the only one I can trust, plus you're a part of me now…so we stick out for each other."

"...Right." the Ghost said in a justified tone that confirmed to me, no matter how our conversations would get, we will be a pair of good friends from this day on.

"Now, let's get to that ship." I said, turning through the corridors of the building. However, as I made my first step, a bright flash appeared on my HUD saying _**"LEVEL UP! LEVEL 2!"**_

"Okay…what the hell is this? A video game?" I said in pure confusion.

"Not exactly," GS responded. "You see, the leveling system is…it works in the sense of…okay, I guess you can think of that part as a "Video Game" of sorts, leveling up will allow you to get better gear, armor, and unlock special upgrades for your Subclass."

"…So, I'm living in a MMORPG World…great…" I muttered, honestly half disappointed in what my life has been turned to…yet, kind of excited.

"I suppose." GS responded.

"Kay, well, either way, what the heck is my Subclass? We should probably go over this stuff before we get into another fight." I said, though I may have spoken too soon as more Fallen began to flood into the room which I had just entered…shoot, I should have just stood still instead of walking and talking…

Thankfully though, they all seemed to be jumbled up in the open space of the room. Then, I saw it. To be honest, not the sexiest ship I've ever piloted, however, it'll have to do. The night has fallen, and the moon has taken its stage, with stars dancing in the deep dark navy sky, and the luminescent rays of light shining upon the sleek, yet obviously old jumpship. It was neat and certainly seemed like it could get us out of here.

"GS," I addressed. "You work on the ship, I'll handle the enemies." However, where I expected to hear GS protest once more, I think I was right earlier when I said we were kind of growing on each other. He seemed to genuinely trust me now, considering he followed my orders instead of questioning my sanity.

Then again, I very well could be quite insane, after all, a larger enemy emerged from a hole in the metal walls of the room…yet I wasn't scared, I'd like to think that I've fought worse.

"Before I start," Ghost said over our coms. "I updated your info database, you should now have knowledge of all enemy types, and any enemies with significant names and titles shall show up with them popping up above their heads." Sure enough that _"Devil Archon"_ did indeed have a name now.

"Also it seems like you're a Hunter. Though I got to admit, I thought you were a Titan with all those fancy moves of yours. I took liberty of unlocking your grenade for you with that level up you got. Good luck, partner."

"Thanks," I said stepping forward for battle. "But let me warn you…I'm a bit of a badass." At this moment, Ghost flew over to work on the ship, and me? I charged into battle of course.

Taking the fight head on, a Fallen "Captain" ran at me full charge. However, I gracefully flipped over him, dodging him by the hair. A Vandal seemed to have been following close behind him. However, I took care of that with ease by snapping its neck as it ran at me. Turning, I roundhouse kicked a Dreg sending it flying into the Devil Archon, Riksis, who definitely did not take too kindly to that.

I took this chance, and taunted him, motioning to him _"Come at me"_ and sure enough he made a charge for me. However, that was exactly what I wanted. Using my thruster pack, I jumped far over the towering bastard, swinging onto his back, and attaching my last and only Plasma grenade that I truly and desperately hope I can get more of somewhere…

Kicking off of him, causing him to stumble forward, and creating distance from him as the grenade went off Killing a couple of Vandals and Dregs in the explosion, or at least disorienting them.

I checked my sensors. _"Shit,"_ I thought as I very narrowly dodged two vandals trying to catch me off my guard. I turned mid air from here, and tossed a couple of frag grenades, causing the Vandals to…explode.

"Damn, today must be Boomsday!" I joked as I pulled my rifle and popped the heads off of a group of oncoming Dregs. "GS, how's it lookin'?" I asked, honestly hoping he was almost done.

"Just a bit longer!" GS responded.

I spun on my heels, kicking the head off of a Dreg. Not the first time today, but taking this opportunity, I grabbed his sidearm and quick-fired at the remaining enemies, narrowing the fight to a captain and the Devil Archon…good enough? I think I can finish them from here.

I reached to the back of my armor; searching for anymore grenades, but, to my surprise, a strange…flame began to form in my hands? It wasn't too hot, and it did seem like there was a physical presence to it. No matter, it seemed to be pulsing, so if I'm correct…

I took this chance and threw the ball of flame at the Captain, and sure enough, it blew up, breaking his shields. Moving forward, I jumped at the Captain, slitting its throat with my knife, and taking its sword in the process. It was the Archon and me now.

However, a sword versus some kind of alien shotgun didn't exactly seem like the best…odds. Despite these odds though, I'm positive that he was more than ready to fight me.

A small blue flash popped up in the bottom left hand corner of my HUD, it seems like that _"Incendiary Grenade"_ has a recharge timer. "Hmm, convenient," I muttered under my breath as I threw it at the Devil Archon.

Taking charge, as he stood temporarily stunned, I jumped, shoving the Captain's sword into Riksis' left eye, little did he know…I slipped a special "Pulse grenade on the blade of the sword…which now very much inside his head.

"GRAHHH!" He roared, turning to face me in pure rage, however, he didn't have much time to say anything else, as the said Z-040 Attenuation Field Grenade went off, creating an orange bubble field around his head.

"Checkmate," I said victoriously as the grenade flashed and took the Archon priest with it, disintegrating the Devil into orange particles of energy.

"Ready…d-did you just kill a Devil Archon?" immediately another _**"Level Up!"**_ notification popped up, answering the Ghost's question.

"So," I said with an unseen smile. "When's take off?"

 _ **[Mission 00: Over…]**_


	2. Mission 01-Welcome to the Tower

_**So...this is the NeXT chapter for my little Destiny story...I'm so sorry...I had to do it...**_

 _ **Anyways, this chapter was...strange, but I think it got its job done.**_

 _ **For the most part, I don't really have much else to say for this chapter, but I do want to thank all of you who have read this story so far, I know it's a small number currently, but still, it means a lot to me to have even one reader. So thank you all.**_

 ** _And once again, i_** ** _f anyone wants to create a character to input into this story, feel free to message me with your own character, background for the character, and whatnot. I'd be glad to put them in the story, of course I'll be sure to give you a shout out, and obviously rights and ownership of the character(s)._**

 _ **[D**_ ** _isclaimer: I DO NOT Destiny; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time, and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of series that I might us in the story (ex: Halo, Red vs Blue, etc.) However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly. All I own are my own characters, and ideas for this art of Fanfiction that you are reading.)_**

 ** _Okay, so now that that's over and done with...let's begin our mission Guardains! -Infinity Calix_**

Destiny: "The Awakening"

 _ **[Mission 01: Welcome to the Tower]/**_

"Wow…you're quite the pilot." GS noted as we soared through the skies through our not so new Arcadia Class Jumpship.

"Yeah, thanks. I may have broken a bunch of Ships in the past, but that was more so 'cause they were the enemy as opposed to being a bad pilot. Back in my time I was known for being the best pilot among my allies and even my enemies knew of my record." I responded keeping track of the coordinates GS had opened up on my HUD.

"Wow, you're that good?" GS said surprised. "I was honestly scared; I almost thought your piloting skills were as bad as your aim…no offense or anything."

"…" I was silent for a moment, mostly trying to hold in my own anger. "…anyways," I began, trying to change the subject. "I know you filled me with an encyclopedia on the basics on this…day and age, but something tells me that what you told me isn't everything."

"I can't argue with you there. I only filled you in on anything I know, which on its own isn't much to work off of, sorry." GS responded. "On the bright side, we'll get to figure things out together along the way."

"Yeah, looking forward to working with you too, GS." I responded.

Judging by the distance left between me and the destination, it shouldn't be long now. Or rather, we were pretty much just about there. Pulling down from the skylines and below the clouds once again, we entered what appeared to be…

"-Looks like we're here, welcome to the Last Safe City on Earth." Ghost welcomed. The sight itself was beyond beautiful.

I mean, it wasn't in the case of it being the serene valley-like beauty like a meadow or anything, 'cause that wouldn't have been a city. No, I don't think I can really put a finger on just what this place reminds me of. It definitely wasn't New Alexandria…

I dunno…maybe that was because I was always surrounded by war. I mean, I am a Spartan Super Soldier, but…I'm not unlike others. I too was raised to be the kind of War Machine people recognized, like The Master Chief and his Blue Team. I mean, I was part of Blue Team, just not the same one as him. Anyways, my point is, I am a Spartan, born for war and born to protect. But I think my later days are what really changed me. Joining Noble Team, the Fall of Reach, everything after, even now…all of it. It's so strange seeing all of this.

…But this place, it was so nice, so peaceful. Not too quiet, can't expect that from a city, but it wasn't too loud either. It was just right. But…I guess that's what put me on edge the most.

Surely enough, it wasn't too hard for me to find "The Tower" and land, though I suppose It did kind of concern me when GS and I got out of our ship only to have it be taken away to the Hanger by some unknown force…creepy… _*Shudders*_

But, yeah, here I stand, in front of the groups of people, sharing laughs, talking friendly. To my left there was a large Post stand, a little too large that it seemed unnecessarily lonely, or it would, had it not been ran by a robot called the Postmaster, who was by no means of the Exo race that GS had been telling me about, rather, she kind of reminded me of…well, me underneath my suit.

"What the heck?" GS exclaimed upon seeing me without my helmet. I wasn't a full blown Exo from the looks of it; rather I was a simple AI with a Robot body. Nothing fancy, and my body was built using a friggin Robot Building kit from who knows how long ago in the past. But it didn't really matter much to me. "Okay…remind me to get someone to help build you a new body."

Carrying on, to my right there were several stations, not that I really wanted to take the time to count them all, but other Guardians seemed to enjoy gathering around them to use them for whatever purpose it is they serve, a Bank maybe?

Far over behind the stations, next to the stairway to the Hanger was a…blue man? Clad in yellow robes and a brownish-tan hood, was a man who I can assume to be of the "Awoken" Race from what my database can tell me. With those glaring orange eyes and angry look on his face, I could already tell we weren't going to get along.

Further to the upper right corner of the Tower was another, similar stand, in the shade of a large tree, which seemed to be selling weapons, courtesy of who I can assume to be an Exo in blue clothes. Built in a deeper, richer blue color with yellow trims, he seemed…nicer than Mr. Angry face over there. Either way, I suppose it would be wise to speak to him later, so I made a mental note of such in my head as I continued to inspect the plaza.

Though, I say this, but there wasn't much left besides the small robot who stood by the little map frame talking to Guardians about who knows what. Though what really piqued my interests was the staircase leading into the tower.

"Where does that lead?" I asked Ghost.

"Oh! There? That'll bring you to the Hall of Guardians; you were actually going to need to go there anyways to talk to the Hunter Vanguard, Cayde-6." GS responded.

"…well now I don't want to go…" I responded turning to the hanger.

"JUST GO!" GS ordered, and of course, reluctantly turning on my heels I entered said Hall of Guardians.

Though to be honest, it wasn't as flashy as I expected it to be. The entry hall had two stands, both opposite sides of the other, and commanded by these two dudes talking about Crucible. Though one of them was a robot so I could understand it was probably his programming and all, but the other dude seemed like another guy I was going to hate, Lord Shaxx he calls himself.

Ignoring the two, I continued into the larger and much more intriguing room. Though, by intriguing I'm talking about the number of people there. It wasn't so much that it filled the room, no, but there were people fixing things, citizens just walking around inspecting what's here and there, and other guardians of course. However, what caught my eye were probably the three _"special"_ people gathered around the large center table.

The left of the table was occupied by a blue Exo with a horn protruding from his head, and his darker colored brownish cloak and armor. Across from him was a black Human female in purple robes. Standing at the opposite end of the table across from the doorway, however, was a awoken male, obviously older than that angry man in yellow, evident by the wrinkles on his face which seemed to scream that he's seen a lot of shit gone down in the past. He wore armor similar to my own, though obviously his was more native to the one that Lord Shaxx was wearing, as well as the other "Titans" so I figured.

"The Exo is Cayde-6, your Vanguard." GS said. Taking these words, I approached the Exo male and saluted.

"Master Chief Petty Officer, Nero Exodus, reporting for duty, Sir!" I saluted, though I might've seemed a bit too…uptight judging by his reaction. Leaning over slightly back to the Titan Vanguard he said just barely audible, but enough that I could hear.

"I think this one is yours Zavala…" Cayde said.

Zavala however, gave a chuckle and addressed the situation. "Yes, how may I help you today, Titan?"

"Um…sorry to inconvenience all of you, but let me just correct you Commander I'm no Titan. I said to them straightly. "I'm a Hunter."

This caused their jaws to drop a bit.

"Um…okaayyyy then…" Cayde said taken aback. "Ghost, is this really the case?"

"Affirmative," GS responded. "He looks and fights like a Titan, but he has the personality, speed, and overall abilities of a Hunter. It kind of intrigues me."

"That is interesting…" Zavala responded. "Now, hold up a moment, first, I would like to address the formalities. As we are all allies here, there is no need to be so formal, so feel free to be…however it is your usual personality is, Guardian." This allowed me to relax a bit. "Secondly, might I just ask what class armor are you wearing?"

"Oh um, I'm wearing MJOLNIR Mark VI armor." This seemed to turn some heads.

"MJOLNIR Mark VI? I've never heard of that before…" Cayde said.

"Um…something tells me…Guardians and Spartans are not exactly synonyms…" I said.

"Okay then, everyone out, the Vanguard, Speaker, and our new…Master Chief needs to have a bit of a discussion…" Zavala ordered…great…

* * *

"So this is the Spartan?" The man clad in white asked. Honestly, I couldn't make out whether or not he was a hostile or an ally, but the others seemed to treat him as an ally of sorts. I couldn't even make out what race he was. Calling himself the Speaker, and claiming to speak for the huge floaty ball thingy in the sky they call "The Traveler" I'm not quite sure what to make of him to be honest.

"Let me be first to say, other than your Ghost of course, Welcome to the Tower, to the Last safe city on Earth." The Speaker said. "It took us centuries to build but now…we count every day it still stands."

"Um…thanks?" I responded unsure of how to respond.

"So tell us, Guardian, just who are you?" Zavala interjected.

"Um, like I said, I am Master Chief Petty Officer Nero Exodus, though my allies know me simply as NeXT, Service tag 137. I am an AI built back in the year 2547 and was active up till the year of 2552 before being reactivated in 2557 and remained active till 2560. I served in countless wars, but my most notable achievement was probably being a part of Noble Team during the Fall of Reach as Noble Six, and having served in the Human Covenant War and the battle against the Flood. Before this I was stationed at Sidewinder Blue Team Outpost Delta before being transferred to a Halo Installation in Blue Team Outpost Alpha in Blood Gulch. After the fall, when I was reactivated I was then stationed in Valhalla for a time, also part of Blue Team. After that, a majority of my memories seemed blurry, but I can make out the memories in between 2547 and 2560 pretty clearly. Though After is…I only remember waking up here on Earth when Ghost found me in the Old Russia Cosmodrome, but I have no recollection of ever coming to Earth much less Russia." I explained.

"Wow, long career." Cayde clapped. "But what's up with the 'Spartan' thing? What even is that?"

"A Spartan...we are Super Soldiers in a sense. Though…I was invented by a Spartan II back in 2547, I was built as a…sort of test in between the Spartan II and III program, and was trained as more than just a simple "Weapon" for war, rather I was the definition of "Death" itself in the battlefield. Or at least that's what I was told." I responded honestly.

"…Wow…" Cayde said.

"Well…you've had…quite the life, haven't you, friend?" Zavala said.

"Honestly, I do find it a bit concerning, how do we know you're an ally?" the Warlock Vanguard, Ikora, asked, finally deciding to speak up.

"Well," I began. "For starters, I have no reason to lie. I only live to protect those who need to be protected. To protect the weak, those who can't fight, and motivate them to become stronger so they can hold themselves up; that's what I believe in." They seemed to have bought my words, not that it was a lie or anything, but, after everything that's gone down in my lifetime…I know that I've come a long way from the _"Death-machine"_ I was.

"Well said Guardian," The Speaker agreed. "Now, what will you do with what you've become?"

"What…I've become?" my words formed a question, but…it honestly wasn't too hard to figure out. "I-I am both Guardian and Spartan. I don't really have much a reason to do anything just yet but…I'm hoping that somewhere along the way I'll be able to figure out just what it is that I'm looking for now. Other than that, I'll pledge my allegiance to the Tower and the people of the city. Again, it's not like I have any other purpose right now."

"I see…" The Speaker said. "Well, that's fine take your time to figure out whatever it is that you want to do with your life. You're much older than anyone else in the tower; that is for sure a fact. So it may take some time getting used to…all of this." Turning to face the Vanguard, the Speaker spoke. "Anyone object to our…unique friend?"

"…" There was nothing but silence…and I was relieved in more ways than one. They had accepted me to the Tower…honestly I wasn't quite sure what I would've done had they decided to give me the boot.

"Yes," Cayde's voice rang, alarming me to turn to face him. "If we're gonna have him stay," Thank god he wasn't telling me to get out. "Let's outfit him with proper gear and…a new body. Cause I'm sure that old and rusty thing can't possibly be too comfortable. Let's get you outfitted Guardian."

Honestly…that didn't sound too bad.

* * *

I was wrong…I was so very wrong…it was soooo painful being transferred into a new body after so long...

It had been about a week that I've been forced to be around here in the tower. A full blown week. Though I suppose that it was justified do to what we were doing. It was actually quite a strange process. They wanted me to help design the body as best as I could and it resulted in my new body, which…is definitely going to take some getting used to. For starters I was an Exo now. In contrast to Cayde and the Gunsmith, whom I discovered to be named Banshee-44, I was a red exo…with "bunny-ears" as I call them. The pointed ear pieces on the side of my head, while they aren't technically "bunny-ears" I'm positive I accidentally made them a little too different than they were intended to, now having quite a resemblance to a bunny's ears.

My eyes were a bright blue and my speech was green, it was…interesting. My body was far more functional in more ways than one, and much easier to move. Even the movements were more agile and fluent than before. It was also sleeker and less bulky as opposed to my previous "robot-building-kit" body.

I actually felt…real, or at least less artificial as opposed to my previous body. However, my armor…thank god I was able to convince them not to change it too much.

You see, they were actually planning to give me the standardized Hunter Gear, which, I have to admit looked nice…but not me. So I got them to do me a favor and alter the armors and well…merge them.

My armor was still its steel with cobalt trim colors though it was inverted so that the cobalt was my main color with the steel/black trim, except now in place of the generic MJOLNIR Mark VI armor; it was altered to resemble the armor of my choosing/design…only much sleeker to fit my Hunter physique.

To begin with I wore a Scout Helmet, and kept my MJOLNIR Mark VI body. I chose to wear MJOLNIR for the gauntlets and boots too. However, to make them more Hunter-like, the upper thigh armor was now replaced and was now a more pants-like material up to my boots which were also Mark VI. My gauntlets however remained for the forearms, but my bicep armor was also replaced, with my left arm being more plated than my right. I also wore Rogue Shoulder armor. Though I say the color scheme is Cobalt and Steel, I should also note the addition of extra colors thanks to the whole Guardian thing, with the more clothing-like parts primarily being black with a royal blue trim. Thankfully it kept with the blue. My visor however, was the same old golden-orange color, Legendary as some dubbed it. I also wore a cloak that did well to match my color scheme, even had a hood. However, I preferred to keep it off in favor of my helmet. But, what made the cloak that much more unique to me, and what made me favor it so much was the electric blue symbol embroidered on it. A hawk with two knives crossing it, changing between several shades of blue, almost like a pulse...this was Blue Team's symbol.

"So, how does it feel?" I hear the Shipwright, Amanda Holliday ask me as she and Eva Levante approached me. They were both tasked to outfit me with my new body and armor, with a little help from Cayde and some of the tower bots. Though, they were all pretty much gone now, having left to tend to their own business.

"Honestly, I never have seen the Vanguard and Speaker so…ready to gear up a Guardian." Holliday added.

"Indeed," Eva agreed.

"Well, it feels great, a little…different. But, it's great nonetheless." I responded with my best robotic smile.

"Well that is to be expected," Eva said.

"I suppose so," I agreed.

"Hey, Cayde wanted me to tell you to go check up with Banshee; your _"Spartan-Weapons"_ are ready; whatever that means." Amanda said, pushing me along.

* * *

"Here they are Guardian," Banshee said, handing me the first of my weapons, a weapon, specifically built for me and my preferences.

The M739 Light Machine Gun, also known as the "SAW" or rather this was more or less an updated "Guardian" version of it. Differentiating in more ways than one, starting with its colors. In place of the Tan and Orange it was built to match my colors, being Steel primarily and Cobalt secondly. Also it was updated quite a bit to make its accuracy precise enough to get headshots with constantly. He said the design I gave him to work off of reminded him of another weapon Guardians used, called the "ThunderLord" a heavy machine gun. However, unlike ThunderLord, the new M760 Light Machine Gun also known as the SAW-ECLPS (Eclipse) fit in my "Secondary weapon" slot, but it also did Arc damage…whatever that was.

Next was my new primary weapon, and by the lord is it a sexy beast. A Battle Rifle/classified Scout rifle. The precision is beautiful, and the three burst fires are just as nostalgic as I remember. Banshee described it as a weapon being the perfect balance between normal Guardian's Scout Rifles and Pulse Rifles. By the gods do I agree; it honestly feels perfect to me. Modeled after the BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle (Battle Rifle) this sleek black and blue rifle fit my needs perfectly, and its name was the BR106 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle, AKA Lunar REA14.

Finally was my Heavy Weapon, another unique weapon built for me, the Z-771 NeXT Solaris15. This one didn't really follow much of any design that I particularly wanted…okay that was a flat out lie; it is modeled after the alien sniper rifle used by the Forerunners, the Z-750 Special Application Sniper Rifle or Binary Rifle. Sharing the same shape, formation, and overall abilities of the Binary Rifle; though, only matching the rest of my weapon's color scheme to match me. As of now, I was a fully armed Spartan/Guardian hybrid.

Oh, and it does help to say that thanks to the Speaker, Cayde, and the other Vanguard members, I was quickly re-evaluated and re-leveled to Level 25 to make things…slightly more accurate without making me having to work too much into it due to my long career and service record.

"What do you think?" Banshee asked, though I'm positive he already knew the answer.

"I…FUCKING LOVE IT!" I cheered mock-aiming my new 'Scout Rifle'

"This is all so amazing!" I lowered my weapon and turned to face Banshee. "I'm sure we're going to get along quite well, Banshee my friend…oh and is there anywhere I can get a drink? Oh and do we have any privileges to go down into the city?"

"Um…"

* * *

So…this was…a club? Not that it didn't seem like it could be. However, when I entered the small room underneath the Hanger, I didn't realize it would be quite like…it is.

It didn't seem like it was quite anything to really think of as special, but it wasn't plain either. If I had to give my honest to god opinion on it, it was quite peaceful actually. I heard that it was built by Hunters, which does explains the maps and occasional trophies like skulls and what not decorating the room…okay I realize how screwed up that may sound. Anyways, for the most part there were citizens and even other guardians just enjoying their time here, nothing too weird or fancy. The couches were nice, and there seemed to be a repair bot by the stairway for…robotic maintenance I guess?

Anyways, it was overall a nice _lounge_. I mean, there was even a jukebox. Though, from what I was told, the room had been recently renovated. Sure enough, there was a bar now as an extension to the room, which was definitely interesting. Being ran by a small bartender robot, right next to what appears to be the _new_ dance floor Banshee told me about. Honestly, he doesn't seem like the type to enjoy this kind of stuff, by I think he was really just being nice to the new guy.

However, despite all of these things the room was still quite…empty. The only number of people here you could probably count up on a hand or two, and even then, it wasn't a hard number to come up to. The dance floor was empty, and no music seemed to be playing.

GS popped up above my shoulder and said, "Wow…it's like…a ghost town in here." I looked at him with a look that said _"No, really?"_ and he of course chuckled nervously, or perhaps out of embarrassment from his words.

I made a move towards the bar, I needed a drink. "Hey Bartender," I said catching his attention as I steadily approached. "Can you pass me a drink of…your best Exo beverage?" I asked. Being new to this whole... _"Exo"_ thing was going to take some getting used to. No matter.

I took a seat next to another Exo…that looked as though he was painfully drunk… He was primarily purple, with two horns protruding from his head, and also had glaring red eyes…kind of like a…like a demon or oni or something…

"Um…you okay?" I asked hesitantly, kindly placing a hand on the fellow Exo's shoulder, and sure enough he perked up almost immediately.

"Wha!" He screamed alarmed. "HOLD UP, WHOEVER DARES TO THINK THAT THEY CAN FIGHT ME THEY ARE SORELY MISTAKEN!" He shouted…wait…what? Immediately his attention turned to me…this can't be good…

Sure enough, he nailed me in the face almost immediately when he laid eyes on me, sending me falling right out of my seat.

"H-Hold up man, I don't want any trouble!" I exclaimed, trying to reason with the drunken Exo. Why is that even possible? Who gave Exo's the friggin ability to get drunk!?

"Hey, C.A.M.," Someone called entering the bar stopping upon seeing the sight that was…taking place. "Holy shit C.A.M., really?" The voice belonged to another Exo. He was taller than at least me from what I could tell, but was by far the tallest guy I've met. It wasn't too hard to miss either, the fact that he had countless of...old and loose parts on him. He wasn't exactly what I was when I walked in, of course he was much better off than my outdated gear, but you can still easily make out the strange mismatches in his body.

But…that's when I noticed something was off. I was the only one wearing armor. Yes, from the looks of things, C.A.M. wore a simple outfit, similar to Cayde's but minus the whole armor and cloak, also in a Red and White coloring. The other guy was wearing robes that I could assume made him a warlock, but no armor on his person or weapons, all done up in a primarily white with a bit of red and black added to it.

Coming over to C.A.M. and me, the Exo quickly grabbed C.A.M. and pulled him off of me holding him back by his arms.

"C.A.M., calm down," The Exo said. "I apologize for my friend here…he's drunk."

Soon we were joined by a Titan, the first awoken that didn't appear to be a vendor or important person of much. I say this, but I'm sure he's seen quite a bit in his lifetime. I say that because he appeared to be around the same age as Commander Zavala…maybe even older. Either way, you could tell just by looking at these three that they've all seen their own shared bits of the dark side of the world…of life.

"So," The Awoken began. "C.A.M. getting' drunk again?"

" _*sigh*_ Yep," The Exo responded disappointedly. "I swear we need to get that feature removed from this guy."

"Tell me about it." The Titan agreed, taking C.A.M. off the Exo's hands. "So, who's the new kid?"

"Oh right," The Exo exclaimed, recalling my presence. "Um…I don't think we caught a name from you, kid."

Honestly, I wasn't quite sure whether or not to correct them on their statement. I am positive I am much older than any of these guys. However, I can't say much about that either, cause no matter what I say, I come from so far in the past that I'm too new. I don't really have any idea of what has happened up till now, so there's no reason to say _"Oh, I'm actually this old,"_ not that it'd sound plausible in the slightest. So I decided to just treat the situation…normally.

"I um…my name is Nero Exodus, you can call me NeXT. I'm a Hunter…a _new Guardian_." I said, though I wasn't quite sure if they would believe me; judging by the looks on their faces, they weren't too convinced. However, they seemed to play it off regardless.

"Well, we can't force you to tell us things about you that you don't want to talk about." The Exo Warlock said. "Anyways, hello NeXT, my name is , or just Wicked depending on you."

"And I am Kahaar Shaheel Rebazz," The Awoken Titan, Kahaar added. "Feel free to call me whichever you wish."

"Oh, and our drunken friend over here is C.A.M.-9…he's drunk." Wicked said, pointing to a drunken C.A.M. who seemed to have…shut off for now.

"Um…okay then?" I responded quite unsure on how to respond. "I'm guessing I shouldn't drink then, judging by how he was acting?"

"Probably," Wicked agreed. "But you're free to try." He said, suggesting the drink that I had ordered earlier now waiting for me on the bar counter.

"…" Thinking it over in my mind I finally came to a conclusion. "…Um yeah but…no thanks…"

"Hmm, okay then, more for me!" Wicked said taking the drink and chugging it down like a pro.

" _*Sigh*_ Great, now I have two drunkards to deal with…" Kahaar sighed in despair.

"Yeah um…I'm just gonna…gonna go now!" I said retreating slowly from the group of veteran guardians before reaching the foot of the stairs…then I bolted away as fast as I could…god they were weird.

* * *

Before I knew, I had run as far away as I could…which seemed to be quite far. Stopping momentarily once I realized that I was farther away than I would have…liked, I turned and searched around me.

There weren't any cars or trucks like I would have expected, that's for sure. Maybe the occasional speeder-like vehicles running down the streets, but those seemed to be more of a luxury for the Guardians.

Here I was…standing amongst towering city skyscrapers and buildings, monuments that decorated, that defined the "Last City" on Earth. Surprisingly enough it all seemed so…normal. Just like at the tower, it was hard to believe that there was even a war going on.

All around me, citizens would walk side by side. Some were strolling along with their young'uns; others were with their lovers or friends conversing. There were even shops and stores around here and there. Signs saying things like _"Get your Exo Parts here!"_ or _"By food, animals, or even figures of the Tower's Vanguard!"_ or even _"Turkey Store!"_ Okay…that last one was a bit weird…

However, no matter how I looked at it…this place was…unique. This was a place so free of war and battle, yet could still be considered a city. The only times I could even recall seeing a scene like this was…never.

I look up, gazing at the large ivory orb that stood as a reminder to the people here of what happened, where we come from, and where we stand, and I think to myself about whether or not _it_ had intended this outcome for us…

I shake the thoughts from my head, and I turn to look at GS who was floating above my shoulder, "So buddy," I said to him, looking at him with a glint in my eyes that said _'Adventure time'._

"…Let's go have some fun in the City!"

 _ **[Mission 01: Over…]**_


	3. Mission 02-Into the CityThe Last Array

**_So this one is a bit earlier than my planned updates, however, I figured with it done and all, and the likelihood that I would be unable to post tomorrow...I decided, "Why wait?" So as you all can see, I have decided to post just a day earlier._**

 ** _Anyways, I, once again, don't have too much to say, other than I have been quite busy lately and will only continue to get busy within the next few weeks. But I will try my best to continue regularly updating this story._**

 ** _Also, I would like to send a quick shout out to... "Lucifer" a guest who is also the first reviewer to this story. I'd just like to thank you so much for reviewing the story and giving me your feedback. Truly, I am very much grateful, and many thanks to you._**

 ** _However, on the terms of characters, this is also to anyone else who would like to submit a character to be mentioned or in the story later on, I can only say that I will not be accepting "God Characters" or other "Spartans" for the most part. My reasoning is mostly because, I would like to keep true to Destiny and Halo as much as possible, as well as the pieces of Red Vs Blue references, and anything I may use in this story as much as possible. With that, Gods are already something well built upon in the Destiny Lore with the Hive and whatnot. Also, the thing about the characters in the story is, I'd like to keep them as 'mortal' as possible. I am seeking to very much emphasize the point that not everyone lives forever, and a God just won't fit due to their immortality. Also for 'new subclasses' or 'abilities' those are already well planned for the future of this story. As for other Spartans, I may mention them in flashbacks to NeXT's past, however, for the most part, any Spartan during the Destiny portion of the story will not be accepted unless I say otherwise. This is mainly due to how I want to write NeXT with the idea that he is in a sense 'the last of his kind'. To create a type of loneliness in a kind of goofy character._**

 ** _Anyways, with that said, I would like to thank everyone so far for having taken their time to continue reading this story. It means the world to me, as you all, my readers, do as well. The same goes to you as well, "Lucifer", thank you again for taking the time to read the story and review, I certainly cannot thank you enough for being my first reviewer on this story._**

 ** _And once again, i_** ** _f anyone wants to create a character to input into this story, feel free to message me with your own character, background for the character, and whatnot. I'd be glad to put them in the story, of course I'll be sure to give you a shout out, and obviously rights and ownership of the character(s)._**

 _ **[D**_ ** _isclaimer: I DO NOT Destiny; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time, and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of series that I might us in the story (ex: Halo, Red vs Blue, etc.) However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly. All I own are my own characters, and ideas for this art of Fanfiction that you are reading.)_**

 ** _Okay, so now that that's over and done with...let's begin our mission Guardains! -Infinity Calix_**

Destiny: "The Awakening"

 _ **[Mission 02: Into the City/The Last Array]/**_

"Whoa momma, it's a Guardian!" I heard a kid say. He seemed rather amazed by my appearance, and I realize now why the Guardians and just about everyone in the Tower had a more...civilian outfit when they weren't in the field or at work. Being like this, it really made me stand out like a sore thumb. Either way, I don't think it really mattered to me either way.

However, just to make things a bit better, I had Ghost hideaway my cloak as well as my weapons so that people wouldn't think too...weird of me.

I turned round a corner through the city and continued to stroll along my way. The sounds of birds and the bustling of the winds, the words of the people...everything was enough to make me think. I wasn't home anymore…

It's been what; a week now? Helping build myself a new body, designing my custom armor and even my weapons...it's all been quite the headache. But, this place, no matter how many times I looked at it, this wasn't home. I didn't live in a city. I come from a boxed canyon in the middle of absolutely friggin nowhere. That was home to me.

The Freelancers Tennessee and New Hampshire, my other teammates on Blue Team, and our allies on Red Team, we were a jolly, and happy group of misfits. The times I spent at war, those little moments shared with Noble Team. They all died...I'm sure that by now they've all been dead for a long time...I am the last one…

There have been no other Spartans from what I've heard, and that makes me...kind of lonely. I mean, who wouldn't be. I was pretty much the last of my kind, and the only one close to me was a tiny little floating ball-like thing in the palm of my hands or just casually floating around me. To be the last...the only Spartan...

No...That's not true right? After all, _"Spartans never die"_ right? I say that, but the feeling, the emptiness in the pit of my coding still...it's still there no matter how I try to think of it. Even so, it still troubles me how I can't remember much before...well anything.

Looking up finally, returning to the world ahead of me, I realized that I had ended up walking a little too far away. It seems as though I have completely lost myself in the city. I took a moment to take in my surroundings. Though, for the most part it seemed like I have found myself in the generic "dark alley" from those movies and whatnot. Yes, there were brick walls, the occasional trash cans, a single lamp post that glared at the very exit, but then the entire alley was wet as though it had rained nonstop. It was dark too, then again that was probably quite implied when you're talking about a "dark alley". This entire scene seemed pretty normal...or as normal a dark alley could get.

"Hey GS," I said, turning to face the little orb-like dude floating above my shoulder. "You have any idea where the heck we are?"

"..." He was silent, turning to check out where we were. _Click squeak click_ "You know...I'm actually not quite sure. I was...zoned out? That's strange. Perhaps it's the results of searching for you for so long that I'm now having these problems." I sent him a glance, saying _"Wow...blame everything on me why don't you,"_ He responded by turning away and whistling a light tune as he floated away from me nonchalantly.

"Damned little light," I muttered under my breath. "Can't you at least take a moment to scan where we are?" My question seemed to have caught onto Ghost, who took the moment and flew skywards before flashing a brief wave of light and floating back down to me.

"There, done. I'm uploading the map into your menu now, so if you want to see our location, it's there." He said with a slightly irked tone.

"..." I couldn't help but stare at him for a moment with a look that said _"Really? You're doing this?" Click_ I blinked, and sighed. "I'm sorry, okay. Thanks GS, a lot. Without you I'd be a failed Guardian." He looked at me in silence for a moment before moving away releasing a depressed sigh as though my response was unsatisfactory.

"Of all the Guardians to get stuck with…" I heard him mumble, though I have a feeling he wasn't intending for me to hear. I brushed it off and continued on my way to who knows where. However, that's when i heard it. A large slamming noise echoed from another alley to the left of my position. The sound wasn't the kind of slamming you heard just anywhere, more so, mixed in with the sound of faint grunts and just barely audible smacks, someone was in trouble.

"NeXT, where are you-!?" by the time GS said this, I had already made my way through the next alley. Heightening my listening, I made an effort to pinpoint the origins of just where did the offense take place. Thankfully, it wasn't too hard.

I made another turn, traveling deeper into the shadows of the city's darker zones. It was foolish for me to believe that things like this didn't happen. I saw too much peace, but I forgot to take in account on just how much people would change should something like this go down; the Collapse that is. This new era for the Humans, Awoken, Exos, all of it...this was the Last City on Earth. This was the last safe haven for these people.

I was too busy dwelling on the fact that I was the last of my own kind that I failed to realize the flaws of the world's societies. People are cruel. That is a fact. So seeing this shouldn't have surprised me. There before me was a sight that made something in my pulse quickened; I was more than just angry.

Standing there triumphantly was an Exo, a Human, and an Awoken laughing at a downed child. He was no more than at least 10, a human boy at that. He had sandy blond hair and a unique shade of violet eyes. With more than a couple of scuffs and bruises on him, I couldn't bear to just stand and watch.

His attackers were much older than him, if things were still the same they were from back when, then I would put the three older kids in the range of being in their second or third year of high school. That still didn't make anything right. No, in fact this only made the situation feel even more disgusting.

I decided not to think any longer, opening my mouth to speak, I shouted loudly and clearly, "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" I was certain my voice was still echoing through the silence of the alley; reverberating as they danced between the long walls. The three kids took one look at me and prepared to run. However, I wasn't having any of that. Knocking off the lid off of a trash bin, I threw it long and far like a boomerang, managing to nail the Awoken boy in the back of his knees, sending him falling face first into the ground, served him right.

I took their moment of astonishment as an opening, rushing over to the Exo boy, and with a disappointed spark in my furious flaming eyes I outright smacked him into the ground. Next was the human, who I sweep kicked down, and knocked out with a solid punch to his face, breaking his nose.

I probably looked like a monster right now or something…

After a bit, my breathing slowed. I may be an Exo now, in a robotic body and all, but my mind still processed things almost humanely. I don't need to breath, but that's just what my mind tells me to do. It makes me feel a bit more...alive. At least I got them to add filters to my Exo body, so it wasn't too inaccurate. My mind was clearing up a bit now from the fury. I took a moment and looked at the damage I had done. Looking to my knuckle, I realized that I had the blood of that human scraped across. I sighed. Turning to face the young human boy with the blond hair and purple eyes, I suddenly realized another thing that was off with him...his prosthetic arm and leg.

It wasn't too clear to me what the basis behind this was...but I think the picture was beginning to paint itself.

"You alright kid?" I asked trying my best to look...not too frightening. Surprisingly he nodded back to me. Silently, but he did nod back. I couldn't tell, and I'm sure this exo body couldn't really express well either. But, if I'm sure I had a look of relief across my face as I held my hand out to the boy who hesitantly took it.

"I think it was over here!" I heard someone shout. My eyes widened instantly, and finally GS caught up.

"What did you do now!?" He shouted looking upon the scene. However, I could only look back at him with a nervous smile that said _"Sorry, but run now, talk later,"_ I gave one last glance to the kid.

I sent him a final smile and I said, "Hey kid, I'm not sure I quite understand the situation but...Don't fall because people think you're weird or different. The eyes of an awoken, heart of a human, and the parts of an Exo. You're different, and that's okay," The footsteps were getting louder...closer now. "So, just remember, stay true to yourself. You're the only you out there, so make your life count,"

"NeXT, let's go!" GS screamed as he began running ahead of me off to who knows where, hopefully the exit of this damned maze though.

"See ya later, kid," I said, bidding the kid farewell as I followed after my partner.

* * *

"Phew," I sighed as I came to a stop. Finally, after what seemed like hours of running, I managed to make it...somewhere in the city. I mean, it wasn't like I didn't know what I was doing, I had the map! But, that didn't mean I knew everything either. I was now standing in the middle of a park-like area, nothing too complicated, and it honestly reminded me a bit of the serenity of the tower...except, you know...with less buildings and vendors and whatnot. The plant life was also much fancier too, and the gardens as well. However, it seems that I've been stuck out here longer than I thought I had been originally. The silver moon was waning lightly in the navy blue sky amongst the stars and illuminating the clouds in a shimmering aura of serenity. The street lamps were silent, and it seemed like I was alone in the park for the most part, not that I minded. This allowed me to, well, have a nicer time to myself in place of all the running I've been doing.

I sat down silently at a bench. Sure enough, GS popped up above my shoulder.

"Hey, Spark," I greeted tiredly.

"That...never do that again," He ordered with a look that perfectly fitted a tired and stressed out little ball thing...that floated in the air...In all honesty, I kind of want to put him up as an emoticon or something. Though, I'm sure he'd get a bit too mad at me for that too. "And where the hell did _"Spark"_ come from?"

I looked at him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, and I knew he obviously didn't quite like it either. "Um...GS-7, the name I gave you. GS refers to the _"Guilty Spark"_ I just added 7 'cause...it was the first thing that popped up in my mind. You just kind of reminded me of this...old monitor thing I ran into this one time so I named you after him." I attempted to answer him in all honesty, I really did, but he really didn't seem to like me. "I figured...in all of this change, it'd be good to have something there for me to, I dunno, hold onto."

His expression calmed a bit after I said this, looking up to the sky and releasing a heavy sigh. "Well then…" He began _Swoosh beep._ "I guess it's fine." He turned to me. "We're supposed to be partners after all, right?"

"Good evening, Guardian." We both turned. Approaching us from behind was a man. He was rather old, with his wispy-gray hair and his evident wrinkles. His eyes seemed a bit sunken, but they also had a rather strong look to them. Not the physical kind of strength, but rather the kind you build up over time. You know, from wars and whatnot. At the same time, you could feel at ease around this stranger. He was practically soaked in an aura of good will.

"Good evening, sir," I responded, and sure enough he took the seat to my left.

"I...I know this is very sudden," He began. I could already see where this was going, and no way could I refuse… "But, my grandson...he's a Guardian. He went missing a while ago, I believe he was investigating something he called "The Last Array" He told me about this in a recording he sent me…" I could tell that the man was quite worried. His voice was beginning to falter, and his hands were shaking and not just from the night I take it. "He...You see, he usually sends me a recording, a sort of log to tell me about his adventures every week or so...and it's been three." Great…

"Sir, I can understand-,"

"No, you don't understand!" He snapped. "I-I apologize. I'm just really worried is all...I tried to contact the tower, but the Vanguard keeps saying they'll look into it...but they don't. Always busy with other works and missions of meaningless things…" His fist was clenched, and I could easily tell by the furrowing of his brows, this man did not like the vanguard. "So I know it is rude of me to ask but...can you please look into this for me?"

"..." I was silent for a moment. Honestly, I was more so thinking about the situation. I mean, this man, how often is it that you meet someone who just walks up to someone on assumption like this. How did he even… "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know I was a guardian?" I asked cautiously.

"Your armor," he pointed out. "You're not exactly hiding the fact that you're a guardian." His response caused me to want to smack myself in the face. How did I not realize that!? I'm wearing armor! It's literally impossible for me not to look like someone who can fight... _sigh…_

"Ugh…" I groaned in realization of my failure. I look up at the man and with a sigh I say, "Fine, I won't ask for your name. But I will say that if I'm not here in a week that means that your grandson is dead or worse." My choice of wording there obviously caught GS's attention. He and the old man probably didn't expect that to come out of a Guardian's mouth. "I'll do my best to find out what happened to your grandson, I owe it to you since no one else is willing to." I stood from my seat. "He'll come see you if he's alive, but, I can't promise anything." I began walking away; however, I could already tell the old man was nodding in both appreciation and...A little sorrow too.

"T-thank you, Guardian." He said. Ghost projected my helmet, covering my face. I steadily looked over my shoulder in this final moment as I pulled Ghost out to pop us out of here and said to the man, "One more thing; I'm a Spartan." With that, Ghost and I were off to investigate _"The Last Array"_ he was talking about…fun…

* * *

"Well...welcome back to the Old Russia." GS said upon our landing at the cosmodrome transmat zone.

"So," I said pulling out Ghost. "What do you have on that old man's grandson?"

"First, I can't be too sure if this is him or not, there are thousands of Guardians after all. But, from what I was able to gather, the most likely candidate was a Titan named Maverick Zheleznikov. Strange name for this day and age; but he's apparently of Russian Descent. That old man claiming to be his grandfather is Alexander Zheleznikov. So far whatever info that old man gave us seems to check in. Apparently, Maverick was investigating the remains of something called… _"The Last Array"_ , sounds intriguing enough." GS responded.

"Okay, what information do you got on this… _"Last Array"_?" I asked honestly, loading my rifle and holstering it on my back before breaking into a sprint in the direction of the little waypoint GS had just popped up on my HUD.

"Not much is known, really. Last thing that happened, a group of Guardians from Dead Orbit were sent out to investigate the Array, however, their lights went dark as well. They were sent sometime after Maverick. Seems that the folks at the Tower were more than cautious after Maverick's disappearance." GS floated in front of my path blocking me. Sending me a glare he said, "Don't do anything stupid. We can't afford to lose another Guardian."

I looked at him dully. Pushing him out of my way I continued forward. "Sorry, I don't do safe." I said as I continued on my way. "Oh," I turned to face him. "Is there any way for me to go...I dunno...faster?" Ghost eye seemed to widen a bit at this, as though he had remembered something long forgotten.

"Right!" He exclaimed. "I forgot to link us up with your Sparrow!"

"Sparrow?" I asked honestly confused. Why on Earth did I need a bird? Wait...are Sparrows super big demon birds now? Are they a new alien race!? Holy shit!

"A Sparrow is a Guardian's basic means of local transportation. It's a land-based vehicle of course." This kind of disappointed me.

"So...it's like a motorcycle?" I guessed.

"What's a motorcycle?" The Ghost replied...great...these guys are so futuristic that they have no idea what I'm talking about at times...just great…

"Nothing important." I responded with a sigh. "Just tell me how I can get myself a...Sparrow...thingy…"

"I moved the waypoint on your HUD, we'll stop by to link us up first, and then we'll break full speed for the Skywatch!" GS said. _Bleep_ there it was.

"Okay then, time to grab myself a new set of wheels...or whatever it is we use now…"

* * *

"So...why's this thing called a Sparrow?" I asked. After following the waypoint and linking us up to the whatever thingy I was able to apparently generate myself a Sparrow out of...photons? Kind of like how I summoned GS. The design was rather basic, and I knew that first thing I was going to do when I get back to the Tower was to go and pimp this baby up...but first...it's name…

"I don't know, because it is…" GS responded slightly irked by my question. "Plus, Sparrow S-10 sounds weird in conversations."

"I dunno…" I began as I inspected the vehicle. "I mean...I think it looks more like a Manta Ray."

"..." He was silent for a moment. "A what?"

"A Manta Ray, you know, it's like a Sea Animal." I explained.

"...You're making that up…" He denied.

"I'm telling you, it's a real animal!" I shouted completely outraged.

"Let's just go before we get killed by your stupidity." GS said disappearing into...his little light...ness…

" _God, these people…"_ I cursed them all, yep, everyone in this stinking little era. They're all dumb!

We continued upwards through the mothyards and through the lunar complex...filled with alien zombie...things…

"GAHHHH!" I screamed as a strange alien being tackled me. Pale and a fungi-like husk armor...no, this was its body. This creature peering at me, chomping viciously with three glaring green eyes begging to rip through me. The being screamed, but I quickly kicked it off of me, pulling my rifle and blasting it through its head.

"God damn GS, tell me about these things!" I shouted. "Fucking Flood?" The beings very much reminded me of such, maybe an infected Dreg? But on my HUD the name was a "Thrall" what was up with that?

"Those are Hive, not Flood," GS responded. "I don't know whatever the Flood is...but the Hive are an ancient race-!" His explanation was cut off abruptly. _Rahhhh!_ Another Thrall? No, not just one this time. I was now faced by a horde of the Hive. All sharing a similar appearance, ancient and knightly. Some low crouched and wielding weapons akin to a needler, others with weapons that very much reminded me of the concussion rifles that the Sangheili Zealots would use. Others stood tall and wielded long ancient blades reminiscent of a cleaver of sorts. Twisting my waist around I swung low and swept another acolyte off its feet. Pulling the Magnum I fired at three oncoming Thralls, managing to hit two out of three. Crap.

The Thrall dove at me. However, I quickly grabbed it by the neck and flung it at a patch of chiton growing on the wall, ultimately snapping its head back. Two more Thralls dove at me from the sides, but I took them down easily by pulling two throwing knives on them. I turned. A group of Acolytes approached from the shadows, I responded appropriately by charging them. Disarming one of the Acolytes I then snapped its neck and took aim, firing repeatedly at its allies. There were still the Knights to fight though. One slammed its sword next to me. An opening.

I jumped forward, kicking it in the face pushing it back. I took its sword, pulling it from the ground. It was hefty, yes, but not as heavy as a Gravity Hammer. A second Knight charged me, but i managed to block its blade with the one in my hands. I parried the sword, then taking the stolen blade in my hand I swung around and decapitated the knight. The second knight however, managed to pull one of the "fake" concussion rifles from the corpse of an acolyte now steadily becoming fungi and chiton for their small hive hole...kind of a disgusting process. The Knight fired at me; its aim was steadier than the acolytes, very narrowly hitting me. No matter.

 _Swoop Swoosh_ I dodged two shots, and slide behind a metal beam. I looked to my side, and toss a frag grenade. I twisted around and jumped at the knight who had jumped back at the sight of my grenade.

The feeling was familiar. The rush through my metallic frame and the feeling of empowerment. The feeling was nostalgic, like an old memory so distant yet close to me as though it was yesterday. I pulled one of my knives, hidden in the sleeve between my gauntlets and wrist, a hidden blade of sorts, and impaled the Knight through its spine causing it to widen its mouth in a ready scream. However, it would not receive such luxury when my hand covered its mouth and then with the other, I swiftly slit its throat.

I thought it would be enough to end him. However, he continued to live for a moment. So I simply continued. I slid down, and swiftly picked up the Hive Cleaver. Taking it and impaling the undead beast through its abdomen. I glared at the enemy, and fear reigned in its three eyes, and I watched as the light steadily faded. Once it was out, I released my hold on the Knight.

" _ **ASSASSINATION!"**_ GS announced, and as it did his eye proceeded to flash a bright green. I laughed at this. "I really, really hate you for this." I shrugged my shoulders and raised my hands in defense,

"Hey man, I did nothing." I responded with a slight chuckle.

"..." He sent me a silent glare. We didn't have time to rest though. Immediately, a bright red flash popped up on my radar, all around us. Damn it. "We need to get out of here, now!" GS shouted, and sure enough I was right behind that idea. Immediately I took off in a sprint up some stairs leading out of the room and upstairs...into another room filled with more enemies. Both Fallen and Hive, fighting for control.

"Damn it all," I cursed. I took charge at the enemies with my rifle. I aimed, and popped some Dregs where it hurts...I think, their heads right? I mean, I'm sure that if you shoot anything in the face it'd hurt like a bitch! Plus, confetti… _ **"YAY!"**_ GS cheered.

"GOD DAMN IT NEXT, STOP DOING THAT!" GS screamed. Yeah, I'm positive he really doesn't like being compelled to say things….oh well, his problem.

I quickly dove for cover behind a metal beam. "GS, prepare me a flash grenade." I held my hand out, expecting GS to just pop one up for me...but nothing happened.

"Yeah...about that," GS began in a less than satisfactory tone. "You're kind of a Hunter...and Flash grenades go for the Titan Class…"

"God damn it, so you mean to tell me I can't use it!?" A loud bang shot the metal beam, shit. Lights were flashing, and I was more than irritated. "They want me to fight crazy aliens and they don't even give me the gear I need! WHO THE FUCK IS RUNNING THIS ARMY!?"

I pulled my incendiary grenade. "GIFT FOR YOU!" I shouted tossing the grenade over one shoulder and into the fray. I immediately jumped in the opposite direction, kicking back from the wall behind me, and swinging towards the crowd of enemies.

I landed on the face of an Acolyte, quickly breaking its face from the weight of my armor...and new mechanical body. I turned on my heels and kicked a Thrall in the face, sending it flying into a Dreg.

I pulled my magnum, and shot the face of a horde of oncoming Thralls. _Click click_ Damn, I ran out of ammo for my magnum. I dropped the magnum to my side, and thankfully GS picked it up by absorbing it? Turning it into Photons? Ya know I still don't really understand just how that works. Anyways, I slide under and dodged the slash of a Vandal.

 _Swoosh_ I was up again, and kicked the Vandal causing it to stumble forward into the blade of a captain. Easy enough. With the Captain occupied, I pulled my SAW-ECLPS, using the Vandal as a boost; I steadily jumped onto its back as the Captain struggled to get it off. However, it was already too late. Taking aim, I repeatedly fired into the Captain's face. "Eat bullets, ya dirty pirate." I chuckled as it dropped dead.

I pulled a couple of frag grenades, and tossed them at the enemies. _BOOOOOOOMMMM!_ Lovely. The room was almost cleared. Or so I had hoped. To my dismay, a new enemy approached. Question marks had appeared over its head originally, but that was quickly resolved by GS updating my HUD.

A 'Wizard' it said an enemy and of the Hive race. Surely enough, it very much carried over the similar design of the Hive with the sort of undead appearance however; it did not really carry over the three eyed feature. What really caught my attention was that the monster appeared to be a female….well...okay then, ya don't see that every day. Oh, and it was flying around with shields...not fair.

It held its hands out, and sure enough I expected it to pull a gun or sword or something….NOT TO FIRE DAMN BOLTS OF MAGIC AT ME!

I dove for cover into a small room where the Fallen were coming from.

"There's a Wizard in this room…" GS stated…

 _Click Snap_ I turned to him with a glare. "...WHY IS THERE SPACE MAGIC, WHY DOES THIS DAMN WORLD HAVE FUCKING SPACE MAGIC!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Well, they are an ancient race with the power of the darkness…."GS reasoned.

"So now the darkness has cookies and Magic!? Can I just...ya know...change sides?" My question was more or less a stupid one, but it definitely got GS...unhappy with me…

"Okay, okay, I get it alright; I'll stay with the stupid lightness…" I mumbled that last part, though I'm sure GS could still hear. He sighed and returned to the mission at hand.

"Anyways, there, behind you in the corner should be an exit to the Skywatch. The line goes dark that way though. There are signs of dead ghosts here and there, probably left behind by the group of Guardians that came to investigate." GS explained, and sure enough I was already outta there by the time he turned to look at me.

* * *

"I'm out!" I cheered upon reaching the 'Skywatch'.

"Um...NeXT," GS said. "The Ghosts...they're kind of in Fallen hands…" I was getting really _**REALLY**_ annoyed now. Suddenly, a Vandal jumped out from a small abandoned building I was just about to walk through too. I responded by taking my anger out on it. Gripping it angrily by its throat, I threw it down beneath and slowly crushed its skull with my foot.

"DEAD GHOST, NOW!" I demanded, and sure enough it readily handed it to me...then I crushed its head.

"Well then…" GS muttered upon seeing me...brutally crush an evil alien bastard's head.

"Got the codes?" I asked GS after finally calming down a bit.

"Just beyond that building over there, placing a waypoint now." GS said, and without a moment's hesitation I took a strong jump and sprinted forward towards the building, or more accurately, the last array.

* * *

" _Grahhh!"_ Two Dregs screeched, jumping on my back as I entered the next room. Just a bit further then I'll be there, but these jerks just have to keep getting in my way!

"Get...OFF!" I roared shoving them off of me. I quickly twisted my hips and pinned one Dreg to the wall with a roundhouse kick. I shifted my position, kicking off of the Dreg, and in turn popping its head off. I then turned and punched a crater into the other Dreg's head.

I pulled a frag grenade, and just as I suspected, two Vandals jumped down from the ceiling. _BOOOM!_

"Well, that was easy." I said under my breath as I continued onwards. Taking out any strays on the way. Eventually, I reached the control panel inside the next building over. I opened my palm, and GS gently flew out and began messing with the panel.

I turned to stand guard. After all there wasn't much else for me to do right now. Killed all there was to kill. Fortunately, it seems that I didn't need to wait too long. In the distance, panels opened up, and rising from the Earth was a giant spire, which bloomed freely into a large satellite array. However, what alarmed me was the large fleets of Hive...ships?

"Hive Tombships overhead, NeXT! Arms up!" GS shouted over his work. "You need to stop them, the Array isn't finished opening yet!"

"On it!" I shouted back pulling up my SAW.

The fight was about to begin. However, before I knew it, a vandal popped out of the panels behind me. Immediately the Vandal had tackled me to the ground; pulling it's swords, the Vandal impaled my hands pinning me to the ground. Looking forward, the Vandal then rushed forward, attempting to strike an oncoming knight. The Knight however, seemed like it was a _pretty_ bad day. Considering how it completely slashed right through the Vandal and proceeded to literally t bag it...I chuckled lightly at this.

Then I remembered I was still down...shit…

I braced myself for the attack, however, nothing hit me. No, instead I heard the screams of the Hive falling to sound of bullets and gunfire. I looked up, and sure enough, a group of three guardians were completely wrecking the Hive fleet.

It took me a while, but once I actually got a good look at the team, I realized they were the very same group of drunkards that I had ran into at the bar.

A hunter, who I can only assume to be that C.A.M. guy from the bar, was clad in red and white armor. I assumed that he was a part of one of those factions that roam around the tower. His armor was slim for the most part, yet held a strong and broad appearance. His cloak was also quite neat, matching his red and white color scheme, it had the interesting addition of popped up collars around the hood, and what I assumed was...the New Monarchy logo? Anyways, the logo was imprinted on the cape. The most interesting piece of his armor was his helmet, which to me kind of looked like a little robot or something on his face. It was sleek, yet round, and had two points on the chin. Oh, and one strange little circle on the right side of the face. _(Actual Armor Set up: All Kallipolis armor from New Monarchy as of the Taken King, with Takanome Ranger 1.1 helmet and the Suros Minimalist shader)_

C.A.M. jumped through the crowds of Hive and pretty much ripped them to...well...solar bits. Diving into the crowds, C.A.M. pulled a quick fire with an interesting black and red auto rifle, judging by the logo on the weapon it was manufactured by one of those weapon foundries that Ghost _told_ me about, Suros. I say that he told me, but it was more or less information that he uploaded into my database earlier. Anyways, C.A.M pulled his rifle and shot down a couple of acolytes via headshots. I was about to scream, _"Watch Out!"_ however, it seems that C.A.M. had it covered. A Knight steadily snuck up behind him, however, it seems like he was just a bit too fast for him. C.A.M. jumped, performing a back flip over the Knight's head, and landing behind him. However, as he did he pulled some sort of...handgun?

With a orange-fiery blast, C.A.M. was engulfed in pulsing flames that seemingly breathed for war as he fought. In his hands, a handgun, constructed of seemingly pure solar energy formed. With this new… _'Golden Gun'_ C.A.M. completely destroyed the Knight in front of him by firing into its spine...at least I think it's got a spine...anyways, the attack killed it instantly. However, C.A.M. wasn't done there. He then pointed his gun to two more knights about to strike the Titan, Kahaar, and struck them, protecting his ally.

Kahaar was clad in blue and yellow armor in contrast to C.A.M.'s White and Red. His armor primarily consisted of armor that very much resembled a knight or paladin of sorts. A very regal tree-like design outlined his armor, and very much carried throughout the design. Even his helmet reminded me of the knights of old. Well...minus the fact that he was blue and yellow. Anyways, very much like his titan title would imply, the man was incredibly strong, and was pretty much crushing the faces of Thralls and Acolytes without them so as much as laying their hands on him. His build was strong and bulky, yet more so like a Grifball professional player...okay maybe more like a football player? I don't even know anymore. Anyways, the most notable feature about the guy though, would have probably been the circular logo on his chest plate. While, the sigil on his Titan mark was for what I believe was the Dead Orbit Faction, the sigil on his chest resembled a circular logo with a three and two wolves on either side of the tree. _(Actual Armor Set up: All Iron Banner Titan gear as of the Taken King and the Oracle 99 shader)_

Kahaar was surrounded. However, he would not let that stop him. He too jumped high into the sky, and similar to my Ground Pound as a Spartan, he came down like a meteor and devastated the battlefield. The second that his fist had touched the ground, a mighty shockwave pulsed through the ground and struck those surrounding him. Streams of blue light bolted through the ground, and as they did, each stream found its target. Striking them like lightning, the Hive surrounding him...ceased, all breaking away as though they were being ripped apart from their very cores by his _'Fist of Havoc'_.

Then, rising up from behind the group was the third member of their _'Fireteam'_ with pulsing purple-ish light flowing through his arms and palms as he quickly glided over. Then with one thrust forward, he released a sort of _'Nova Bomb'_ that consumed the Remaining Hive in a well of Void Energy.

Wicked touched down and turned to me. He was clad in primarily black and green in contrast to the other two Guardians. He wore what I assumed was the Vanguard's Warlock armor as it had no faction symbol across it. His helmet was also unique, being angled and shaped rather...sharply. Looking at the three standing side by side, Wicked was probably the thinnest of the trio, and stood about as tall as Kahaar...they were pretty tall...now that I think about it...so was C.A.M. _(Actual Armor Set up: Samsara armor with Seraph I helmet from 'The Taken King' and the Ascendant Plane shader (Green does not glow/neon))_

...I hate everybody…

Wicked mimicked a sort of _'cracking'_ motion with his robotic fingers. Obviously, the sound that was produced was slightly different than the sound of a human or awoken bones might sound, but it got the job done nonetheless.

"Okay, now that we got that settled," Wicked turned and saw me...still pinned to the ground…

"Hey, uh...I think there's a guy stuck to the ground." The older EXO noted, pointing to me. Immediately Wicked and Kahaar pulled their weapons, as for C.A.M. he prepared to throw a knife.

"Give us a reason not to attack you," Kahaar said.

I looked up to the trio and rolled my eyes. Honestly, I was wearing this armor earlier, and they should know that I'm a friendly by my appearance and armor.

I took a second and scanned for any stragglers.

None.

Okay then; with that I pushed my body upwards, and over the swords, sliding my hands through the blades till they reached the guards, from there, I flipped over the swords, pulling them out of the ground and landing on my feet. Closing my hands around the guards, I pointed them to the trio.

"Look," I said to them. "I don't want to hurt any of you guys, so please, lower your weapons."

"First, we have guns. Second, let us repeat what we said earlier: Give. Us. A. Reason." Wicked stated. I lowered my...hand swords, as GS clicked.

"Finished," He said. Popping up over my shoulder. "Oh...company…"

The trio lowered their weapons slowly upon seeing GS.

"Oh...you're a Guardian." Wicked said as the pieces clicked.

"Yes...I am." I said. "I do find it strange though that you guys wouldn't recognize your own men."

"We've...had our fair share of betrayals." C.A.M. explained.

"That...I can understand." I responded thoughts and memories from my past flashed through my mind in that instant. It took me a while but...I managed to pull myself back. Turning to face Kahaar, standing in between the two, I said. "So, what brings you all here?" I asked, though a part of me feels like I already know the answer.

"We were sent to investigate the Last Array here." Kahaar explained. "Of the two previous attempts of making contact, four guardians fell off the grid. As a result, we were sent to find out why."

"Well," I said. "I didn't think the Tower was going to risk anymore Guardians on this job...what changed?"

Kahaar chuckled.

Turning to me, C.A.M. spoke, "Now that is actually a funny thing."

"That's why the Tower sent us," C.A.M. said. "We're kind of…"

"Expendable?" Wicked offered.

"Pretty much." C.A.M. agreed.

"We're a...wild group of individuals. Level 40 and crazy from head to toe." Kahaar said. "We do the things that other Guardians...wouldn't do."

"Other Guardians play either by the book, or they go reckless." C.A.M. said.

"We...Well, we just wing it." Wicked said. Immediately I got flashbacks of the past again. Tennessee, New Hampshire...Noble Team, Blue Team, heck even the Reds… I very clearly remember that part at least, and for that...I am grateful.

I smiled, or whatever the Exo equivalent for smiling was, and turned to the Team. "So, a bunch of misfits, who fights for no reason in particular, doesn't follow the rules, and always gets the job done...sounds fun."

GS sent me a glare and I knew exactly what he was thinking...and I think he knew what I was thinking too. That part probably scared him, hehe…

"Can I join?" I said, breaking the swords in my hands by cutting one with the other, releasing one hand, and pulling out the sword from the other. I extended my hand kindly.

" _NeXT!"_ GS exclaimed unapprovingly, lowering his voice so the others couldn't hear...I ignored him.

The three shared a look, before Kahaar reached out his hand and shook mine.

"Welcome to our little Suicide Squad."

 _ **[Mission 02: Over…]**_


	4. Mission 03-I can't Apologize if

**_Yo, what up everybody, Infinity Calix here, back with another chapter to my Destiny story. This chapter is...I actually forgot what I wrote it about...oh well, I hope you all like it and enjoy. I don't have much else to say...not right now at least..._**

 ** _Oh, right, so with the Holidays coming, It'll probably be a while before I update again. I will update this upcoming weekend once more. However, after that, I shall be headed offline for a bit to spend time with the family! So of course, that's going to be all great. Don't worry though, I am already almost done with the story. So when I come back, there'll be a load of chapters that I will continue to update weekly._**

 ** _And once again, i_** ** _f anyone wants to create a character to input into this story, feel free to message me with your own character, background for the character, and whatnot. I'd be glad to put them in the story, of course I'll be sure to give you a shout out, and obviously rights and ownership of the character(s). One thing I want to note, is that I will find some way to post up a kind of template for those of you who want to create characters for this story. Though I'm not sure as to when that'll be up. One thing to note though, these characters will be added throughout the second story, which I am also in the progress of writing._**

 ** _Yes, I am planning on making this a long series of books, telling the tales of NeXT and his companions. So yes, in the case of the 2nd story, it will be called Destiny: "The Team" (Name in progress) and it will be a collection of short stories revolving around the Team, of course, between the time of this story and the 3rd story, as well as some stories regarding their pasts. So it'll all be there to help you all get to know our heroes a bit better._**

 _ **[D**_ ** _isclaimer: I DO NOT Destiny; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time, and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of series that I might us in the story (ex: Halo, Red vs Blue, etc.) However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly. All I own are my own characters, and ideas for this art of Fanfiction that you are reading.)_**

 ** _Okay, so now that that's over and done with...let's begin our mission Guardains! -Infinity Calix_**

Destiny: "The Awakening"

 _ **[Mission 03: I can't apologize if I'm Moonwalking...]/**_

After our little reintroductions, ya know, with one of us not being drunk, the four of us decided to head back to the Tower to discuss further plans.

"So, care to share with the Team what you retrieved from the Array, NeXT?" C.A.M. said, getting straight to the point upon our return to the little club in the Tower.

I was about to speak, honestly, however GS wanted to speak on his own. "The Array itself seemed to be controlled by the Last Warmind, Rasputin. The Warminds were AI's specifically designed for strategic warfare purposes." That sent some shivers up my spine.

Briefly I recall accounts of my... _'Elder brother'_ AI. His name was Neo, an AI built specifically for Warfare. To become the greatest War Machine, to form the greatest soldier, and to be able to combat just about everything that is thrown at him and to adapt immediately to any situation that is thrown at him...that was Neo. The AI I was built to destroy...that was my original purpose of living. A purpose I had gladly fulfilled.

Though the scars...the memories he left with me are still clear. The lives he's destroyed...the people he's killed. None of it was justified. It's funny actually...Ironic even.

The weapon built to counter and prevent war...actually caused more conflict than the war itself….

I shook myself out of my thoughts and returned, turning to face GS who was floating above the small little Coffee table that we were using as our little meeting place.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Our attentions turned towards the owner of said voice. Guardians, six of them, each were clad in Hive-like armor and wearing a bright glowing shader. _(Actual Armor set up: All Crota's End Raid gear with Glowhoo)_

The owner of the voice was a Hunter _,_ who I can presume to be the leader of the Team of Guardians.

"The Suicide Squad and a Newbie, as if you lot couldn't get any lamer!" He laughed. I stood up at this, and sent him my best Exo glare.

The Hunter...for the most part he looked similar to me, however, his ear pieces flared off to look more like feathers than bunny ears. His eyes were slightly more narrowed, and his face was overall more pointed and angled than mine or C.A.M.'s was. He kind of looked like a blue Hawk. It was...kind of pissing me off. That was Blue Team's symbol, and he was not a nice person.

"What do you want, Beta?" C.A.M. spat upon sight of the Exo jerk face.

He feigned a hurt look and said, "Why C.A.M., I thought we were good friends! Is it so wrong for me to come and want to hang out with you all?" We all shared a look before turning back to him and his Fireteam with a glare of flaming daggers that said _'We're not friends, and no.'_

He dropped his act. "That's fine; anyways, I just wanted to...rub in your faces our accomplishments. Went to the moon, killed this hive god named Crota. Nothing you guys will ever be able to do though!" He laughed; I immediately stood up and sent him a glare.

"No, maybe we won't be able to kill a Hive god just yet." I said; his eyes narrowed. "But you see, what I have done, is I've taken out an entire Covenant Armada, destroyed an evil AI, fight super soldiers and insurrectionists forming armies against the old government, stopped the infestation of an ancient, evil, intelligent zombie-alien race that would otherwise turn everything into its bitch. Oh, did I mention that I also save an entire solar system?" everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"And do you have any proof of these actions?" he asked, seemingly looking for a way to just make me look stupid. Truthfully...I knew I didn't have too much to show off...wait...

I smirked, and in a flash my Exo body shut down.

"NeXT!" I heard GS shout flying over to my body. "No good, I can't read his light!" Then...I reappeared in my old cobalt MJOLNIR MK VI armor as a little holographic projection in front of Mr. Betta fish.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Nero Exodus, service tag 137, AKA Noble Six. Oh, and I'm a mother fucking ghost...not the kind that pops out of people's hands...ish...I'm not a Jeff!" Immediately GS protested about his name not being Jeff...he's still Jeff to me.

"So what, you're a little-!" I rushed into his armor, and flashed him a couple of my memories. Of course, this had its potential...dangers and flaws, but this was to get my point across.

Once I was done, I returned back to my body and the jerkass Exo fell over on his knees breathing heavily.

"Wha-What was that!?" He asked.

"I just showed you my memories." I responded as a matter of fact. "Nothing big,"

He stumbled slightly but managed to get to his feet. "I-I will get you for that!" He shouted. However I kicked him back, sending him tumbling over a couch behind him.

"Leave," I said. "before I crush your spark." Immediately the group of jerks left with their leader. I turned back to Kahaar, Wicked, and C.A.M. who all slow clapped, seemingly impressed by my stand.

"Good job, kid," C.A.M. said.

"We usually mess with him, but that took it to a whole new level." Wicked laughed.

"Now, we totally owe you a drink or two." Kahaar said, "But first, Master Chief, let's get back to the task at hand."

I looked to them with a smile and nodded, taking my seat. "Oh, and please, just refer to me as NeXT, Master chief may be my rank, but back in the time where I'm from, there was a serious legend, John-117, yeah, that guy is the only real guy worthy of that title I think." They laughed at that and we returned to the task once things calmed down a bit.

"Anyways," GS said, I think he was just not gonna question my being an AI. "Before we were so rudely interrupted. The Array is seemingly connected to defense constructs all across the system. There could be something out there to help us survive the darkness." I laughed.

"Um, survive?" I said. "Can't we...I dunno...KILL IT!?" The others looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"No, the Traveler wasn't even able to destroy it, only push it back. All we can do is...survive." GS replied. I looked down. Honestly, survive? What was that going to do for us? That sounds like prolonging the inevitable to me.

"Anyways, after that whole Array incident, I found this...Ancient Recording. It has a lot to do with Rasputin's firewall, so we might want to pass that on to the Gunsmith or someone later." GS continued. "Though, I did pick up some signals coming from the Moon." GS said.

"You see, I was also able to pick up faint traces of another Ghost that had recently scanned the panel. Following that signal, I was led to the moon...but my question is more so, why?" GS said.

"Well, let's go then!" I said standing up from my seat. Then, in a flash of light my armor materialized itself over my body. With a nod to my new found Team I said, "Let's have an Adventure!"

* * *

"I used to look up here at night and wonder what the Hive were doing, but the only activity I could ever pick up was hazy. Like it was blocked or buried." Ghost said as we were just about touching down onto the face of Earth's moon.

I might have been surprised a bit more if I were to land on an actual planet. However, the moon was still beautiful nonetheless. It was barren and empty...but it took my breath away. The way the light reflected off of the moon's surface, illuminating the lunar soil, the way the stars looked in the night sky. Naturally, it shouldn't be possible for us to see the stars on the moon. However, I chalk it up to our helmets being able to perceive such things as if they were so, because...we are the Guardians of the Light. What did surprise me however was the few boxes and lights, the buildings and whatnot set up around the parts of the Moon. I was standing at the edge of a crater and I could still see one overhead. Humans, people, must have had come here at some point, perhaps trying to colonize...but I'm positive that it didn't end well, considering the current standpoint with the lack of people here. It was evident that Guardians have come here before, considering the patrol beacons. However, that didn't make it any less empty.

"A guardian came here, searching for an entrance to a Hive Fortress. It was probably either Maverick or the team of Guardians that came here after him. Either way, they all seemingly disappeared in thin air. We can still pick up their trail though. His last coordinates are up ahead." GS noted, popping a waypoint on our HUDS.

"Well," Kahaar loaded his shotgun. "Let's see what we have here."

The four of us made our move. sprinting straight for a large building that the waypoint was telling us to go into. We raised our arms and cautiously approached.

"One of the guardians who investigated the array last, after Maverick last reported that he had captured an old accelerator from an unknown Fallen House." We entered the building. "Okay, I'm getting some faint readings, someone was here checking out the equipment...it had to be a Guardian's ghost." GS said; I then deployed him over a small control panel.

"So...we're not the first to be on the moon," I said, lowering my weapon by GS. "So why is it that we're the only ones here who've figured something out?" my question hung for a moment, C.A.M. sighed, and Wicked spoke.

"Well, that guy from earlier, Beta," He said. "Beta came to the moon with his team, not the first group of Guardians to come, but their reason for being here was the only main reason for Guardians to touch down. The reason why they came was because, Eris, that creepy lady you probably didn't notice in the tower because she lingers in the shadows...creepily, well, she told about this great Hive god, Crota. Crota was being brought back, and that would've been a bad thing. Eris lost her entire Fireteam in the First Crota Raid. Beta and his team came to the moon, to finish what they started. They won against Crota, and now they're kind of the big shots of the Tower." the others made a sour look. Sure I couldn't see them through their helmets, and Wicked and C.A.M.-9 are Exos, but I could easily tell by the way their bodies moved. Gripping tightly around their guns, and sounding a bit more than sour about the subject.

"So why do you guys hate them so much?" I asked. It honestly confused me. The guy was a hero, wasn't it justified?

"Because, NeXT," Kahaar said. "Like we said, we're a team of Guardians who do the things that others won't or can't. Because we do things crazily, so absurd that people look down on us, or they just don't notice us. But that doesn't mean that we haven't done anything that matters. We were there too. In the fight against Crota."

"Yeah, It was a group of 27 Guardians; we lost a good 18…" C.A.M. added. He sounded...very, very unhappy.

"But that means…"

"We along with Beta's team were the only remaining Guardians in that fight." Wicked finished. "The other 18 Guardians that died...its Beta's fault they died. He was reckless, and got them all killed. He and his team killed the other Guardians. Friendly fire or pushing them into the depths of Crota's labyrinth. Destroying their ghosts so they wouldn't revive."

"When we got to Crota, they weren't even doing anything great. Just sitting back." C.A.M. said. "We were the ones to kill Crota. I wielded the sword in my own hands, slammed it into the giant overgrown chicken skeleton's bloody skull."

"Then...when we got back to the Tower, Beta told his tales. The worst part...he turned it all against us. Said that it was him who killed Crota, that we're a group of Team Killers." Wicked said, his voice breaking up with anger. "So that's why, no one even so much as looks at us anymore."

"That's also why you may have bumped into me drunk that other day." C.A.M. said.

"I see…" I said. "I hate guys like that,"

"You're so ready to believe us?" Kahaar asked, slightly sounding surprised, turning his glance over his shoulder for a moment.

"Well, I'd rather believe you guys than those assholes." I said, raising my rifle. "Besides, we're a team now. A long time ago I may have acted differently, may have gotten you all killed...but now, a Team is more than family to me. And that means more to me than anything." The others shared a look then nodded silently, as if to say _'Fair enough'_.

"Not to interrupt all of this Team bonding and whatnot, but uh…" GS said. "We got Fallen!"

"On it!" The four of us shouted in unison.

C.A.M. and I tossed incendiary grenades in the doorway. Sure enough, two invisible Vandals were attempting to sneak in. However, they were quickly stopped when our grenades blew up in their faces. We took this chance and moved out of the building to get some more space to fight.

Immediately a group of Fallen hopped out of the ceiling panels. Kahaar rushed forward. Shoulder charging a Vandal.

Wicked followed after, jumping over him and popping some skulls with his pulse rifle, Bad Juju, I think that's what it was called?

"C.A.M.!" Wicked shouted, cueing the third member of the Team. C.A.M. dove, jumping over Wicked, and pulling his auto rifle, Suros Regime. Quickly he fired, killing two Dregs to his side. It was my turn now.

My radar turned red; from behind me, a Vandal attempted to get its quick strike. However, i easily turned in time, grabbing hold of its arm and snapping it forward.

It attempted to hit me with its other hands; however, I threw him to the ground and blew his head off with my rifle. Another Vandal in the distance, i took charge and jumped over it. C.A.M. seemed to get the idea. And followed after me, sliding right between its legs, shooting it up its lower body as he slid behind it. He then sweep kicked it, and I took this moment to kick it straight at a Captain that had landed.

Leaving the enemies in a perfect group up. Wicked took this chance, jumping up and nailing them with a Nova Bomb, sending them to the depths of the void.

Another ship was about to drop some more enemies.

"Kahaar!" I said, signaling for him to run at me. He seemed to understand my plan. Running at me, he jumped once, using this I boosted him up into the sky and right as he was about to touch down, I sent a Spartan charge at him, sending him flying towards the Skiff.

Utilizing his Fist of Havoc, Kahaar easily meteored through the Skiff killing everyone inside it and destroying the Skiff. Landing safely on the other side.

It seemed like we had killed off all of the Fallen trying to kill us here. With that, GS flew up next to me.

"Okay, I'm done," GS said. "It seemed like he was looking for some old colony base not too far from here. the guardian may still be there." A brief flash popped up on my HUD. _**"Sparrow Linked"**_ it said.

"I linked up your sparrows; you should be able to use them now." GS said.

"...I still think it looks like a Manta Ray…"

"God damn it NeXT!" GS shouted angrily.

"Well, either way, let's get on our Manta Rays and get to the location." Wicked added.

"Yep, the Manta Rays will definitely be the fastest way for us to get to the waypoint" C.A.M. joined in.

"Go Manta Rays! GO!" Kahaar cheered.

At this point GS was on the ground growling in defeat...or maybe it was more so wondering about why he was stuck with us. Wait...does he want to kill me?

...Nah!

Either way, we still deployed our sparrows and were off...or at least we tried before two large...fallen vehicles that kind of reminded me of a Chopper from the Covenant.

They stopped in front of us, blocking our way, and on them...were two Guardians?

"Stop right there." One of the Guardians said. He was clad in red Titan armor, and sounded...like a cop…

"And...why should we do that?" Wicked asked, seriously, why would we.

"You four are trespassing on Moon Civilization Territory. That is a code 02.03-9 violation. We must see some ID's." the second Guardian asked. He was a Warlock clad in blue, in contrast to his partner.

"So...there's a moon civilization...how, when, and why?" I asked completely confused.

"We established this civilization since Crota's End!" The red guy said.

"We don't blame you for not knowing about us bu- _blah, blah, blah…"_ Yeah I just muted the blue guy after this. Going into my holo projection systems, I took a second, and then, in a flash, I conjured up two flags, a red and blue one out of hard light.

Hopping off of my Sparrow, I quickly ran to each side of the field and placed the Flags.

Coming back to the group, I put my plan into action.

"Hey, look everyone," I said, catching their attention. "Two beautiful Flags waiting for two teams to fight for both of them." It seemed this caught their attention.

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE!" The two shouted, instantly joined by other...fake cops/citizens now Fanatic Guardians. Teams of 6 on each side.

"THE FLAGS ARE UPON US! WE MUST FIGHT FOR CONTROL! ALL HAIL THE FLAGS!" They shouted aiming their weapons at each other, beginning a lifelong war over two flags on the moon...I knew these fanatics sounded familiar…

" _Everyone! Everyone! Look unto me! I possess the Blue Flag! I have seen the top of the mountain and you will worship me as though I were a God!"_ I heard the Red titan shout in the distance...well...before the entire Blue Team ganged up on him… _"Bleh...I regret nothing! I lived as few men dared to dream!"_

...Okay then…

"Well...now that's settled," Wicked and the others revved up their Sparrows. "Let's get to that Colony Base."

* * *

"The Colony base he was looking for should be on the other side of that ridge." GS announced as we moved passed said ridge, entering somewhere called the _"Anchor of Light-Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon" as_ it said on our HUDs.

"Hey, do you guys think that's the Colony Base?" I said, pointing at the building ahead of us. It was a unique building to say the least. It was tall, though not as tall as a tower, probably just enough for a singular room. But it kind of reminded me of a big metal mushroom or something.

"No, of course not!" Wicked said with a sarcastic tone. "It's not like we have waypoints pointing to the damn building!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I was just making sure…" I said, raising my hands in defense.

The four of us got off of our sparrows and approached the building.

"NeXT," Kahaar said. "You're with me. Wicked and C.A.M., you two stand watch for any Fallen or other Hostiles."

"Roger that," the three of us said in unison.

Kahaar and I entered the Colony base, and as we did his Ghost popped out over his shoulder as did GS.

"This place is...someone camped here." Kahaar's Ghost said...wait…

"MORGAN FREEMAN!?" I shouted, pointing at the Gold Ghost.

"Me?" Morgan Freeman Ghost said confused…

"Yeah, you!" i shouted. "You sound like Morgan Freeman!"

"Who?" Everyone asked completely confused as to what I was even talking about.

"Forget it; your name is Morgan Freeman now."

"No, it's Ghost." Morgan Freeman Ghost argued, and in the background GS was sighing.

"Nah, I think Morgan Freeman suits you well, Morgan." Kahaar agreed, causing both Ghosts to sigh in defeat.

"Anyways, let's just get this over with…" GS said floating over to some of the Colony base's equipment to scan for anything in regards to whatever it is that we were looking for. Mr. Freeman joined him soon after.

"His notes are all about a place called...the Temple of Crota? It's not too far from here but…" I could hear Kahaar groan in annoyance...and even C.A.M. and Wicked from outside...they were all...unhappy about this.

"So...we're going to a place that praises a dead god?" I asked. "What's the problem? And how have people not have...ya know, gone there?"

Kahaar turned to me. "Didn't know one existed, to be honest. The Hive networks are so deep and confusing like some great labyrinth. We still haven't found every detail about the damned Hive and their religion, or origins." I sighed.

"Well, then, let's carry on!" I said, as I jumped out the hole in the side of the Colony Base, heading towards the waypoint, which lead me to a wall…

"Well there's a wall there…" I said.

"Not my fault. It appears this was the closest and easiest way to get there." GS said in his own defense as the others approached us from behind.

"I'm going to break it." I said bluntly.

However, before they had time to question me, I had already Spartan charged the wall, causing it to completely fall apart. The debris flew all over the other side of the wall, and behind it, a small pathway was revealed.

"..." Everyone was silent...though I could swear they were deadpanning…

"So," I said, speaking up from the silence. "Let's see what's so fancy behind here!" With that I moved further down the pathway, and between a tight break in between two mounds, just wide enough for me to slide through. I entered an open area. Rocky formations around, and seemingly natural. However, what alarmed me was probably the large metal door in the side of the Mountain? Are these even considered mountains on the moon? I don't even know, but it was there...and I want to touch it.

"The Ground here...it's been hollowed out for miles. Who knows what's happening beneath your feet…" GS said in awe.

"Yeah well, think about it; They fought a Hive God down there, right?" I replied.

"Not really…" GS said. "They passed through a portal to fight him in his throne room." I sighed.

"Point is, GS, the Hive have a bunch of crazy things going on down there. Heck I bet if I were to-!" I tripped and fell on my face...that fucking hurt…

"Ow…" I groaned as I steadily got up, holding my head to stop it from spinning...was it spinning? I don't know...I see stars? Wait...I think that's the sky...wait, the moon doesn't have an atmosphere, then again it might be-GOD DAMN IT ME JUST SHUT UP!

Anyways, after my head...straightened, I got up off the ground and looked at whatever it was I tripped over. GS, was silent, surely he would've made a comment by now.

"I guess that little quest of ours is over," GS said quietly. I followed his sights, and there, lying dead on the ground was a Guardian...a Titan… "Maverick Zheleznikov...I don't think I can specify it, but I'm positive...he's been dead for a long while now..."

I clenched my fist, and silently, but surely, it cracked. _"What happened?"_ I asked myself. I know I can't save everyone...but I at least owe it to him and his grandfather to avenge him, to find out what had happened.

"There's nothing left, not even his light. Where's his Ghost?" GS said as he inspected Maverick's corpse.

Suddenly, I heard something shift, I looked up. Standing there, high on a ledge was a...female Exo? I couldn't make out much of the details, however, I was at least able to tell that she was a female Exo. Either way, I turned around in alarm upon hearing the sudden clanging noise emitting from the...door...shit…

"We might want to move back…" GS said as the giant moon gate began to hum and buzz, opening loudly with an echoing roar that shook the ground we stood.

"We've woken the Hive!" GS screamed, and as he did, an entire Hive army flooded out of the gate. There were beyond dozens of Acolytes, Thralls, and Knights. There were even a couple of Wizards and whatever those tumor-faced land goldfishes were...ogres? Anyways, what mostly concerned me was...the large enemy riding out behind them.

He seemed different than the other Hive, less mindless, and more so truly intelligent. He appeared to be a Knight, however, his body was far less plated in armor, more so appearing to resemble a Gladiator or something. That was what frightened me. He was less muscular, but that only made him that much more menacing. With that Cheshire cat grin, showing his decayed teeth as he looked down at me, I was truly ready to run. Heck, it looked like he was even wearing the broken Helmet of a Titan to make him look that much crazier! _(Broken Helm of Saint-14)_

However, the most terrifying part would have probably been...his mount.

No, I am not talking about a vehicle or an inanimate object; this demon, wielding a mighty sword in one hand and a shield in the other, this demon rode atop of what I can only describe as a giant demon rhinoceros from outer space. It was covered in flames and decayed flesh, with large yellowing teeth, clad in light plates of armor, and even had fungi and chiton patches growing on parts of its undead body. I was an Exo, and even I could tell this thing reeked of the deceased.

I quickly turned on my heels and broke into a sprint, heading towards the exit.

Passing by those other three as I made my way, I frantically shouted, "MONSTER! RUN NOW! TALK LATER!" My words carried fear. However, I was only that much more unlucky when, the Giant Rhino Hive thing blasted the moon rocks...and collapsed our exit...great...now we have to fight. I dove behind cover.

"THIS THING CAN FIRE LASERS!?" I shouted in pure hysteria. "WHY!?"

I was soon joined by the other three, who too dived in for cover.

"NEXT, WHAT IN THE TRAVELER'S NAME DID YOU DO!?" The three shouted in unison.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO TRIP ON HIS CORPSE!" I screamed in response, as we desperately attempted to hold our positions.

...they all seemed about ready to kill me…

Then it hit me…

"I GOT IT!" I exclaimed, pulling out my Binary Rifle and fired some rounds...hitting me in the chest.

"OUCH!"

"HOW DID YOU MISS!?" Wicked and Kahaar shouted.

"I just want to know as to how he managed to shoot himself?" C.A.M….

"Just give me that thing!" Wicked demanded, grabbing my rifle from my hands and positioning himself to snipe the enemies.

"Get into position guys," He primed the rifle. "We're winning this!"

We nodded in understanding, and turned to ready ourselves for the fight.

"NeXT," GS said. "I switched your subclass. Generally, a Hunter would unlock their second subclass around level 15, so as you're level 25...yeah...so, I switched you to a Bladedancer, 'cause well...you suck at aiming a gun."

As much as I wanted to argue, "...Fair enough…"

I jumped over a rock, and positioned myself behind a small arch.

"AH, HA, HA!" The giant Rhino's rider laughed. "Guardians, fall, yes?" He raised his blade, as though to order his men to strike. However, we had Wicked.

On Wicked's end, he was skillfully sniping each of the weaker enemies, and even the Knights down one after the other. Thank god he's on my side, and though I don't want to admit it...he's much better at sniping than me.

C.A.M. and Kahaar however, now in position, signaled to me as though to say, get ready to strike. Then, in a flash of purple, Kahaar dove into the middle of the field, and did something...different.

A purple aura emitted from his palms, similar to when Wicked was using his Nova Bomb. However, instead of a giant kamehameha, Kahaar landed on the ground, and with both hands outstretched to his sides, he released the aura, forming a kind of _"Ward of Dawn"_ around him. All of the enemies diverted their attention to him. However, C.A.M. then gave me a signal to move out.

He dove into Kahaar's bubble, and I followed closely after from the opposite side of the little gorge.

"What now?" I asked, kind of confused.

"We Bladedance," C.A.M. said. In a burst of striking blue light, C.A.M. was encompassed in a body of surging electricity, moving lightly as he breathed from his robotic lungs...ish? I mean, filters? I don't know, whatever the hell it's called. Anyways, his power reminded me of Kahaar when he was using the Fist of Havoc. However, instead of slamming down like Kahaar, he had a sort of… _"Arc Blade"_ sparking brightly in his hands.

"How…"

"You just imagine yourself, imagine the power of lightning in your hands. We Guardians train to perfection our abilities. While Ghosts can manually switch our abilities and subclasses. What we do ultimately depends on our imaginations. So believe NeXT, harness the power of a Blade Dancer." C.A.M. explained.

I looked down at my palms, a light spark generating.

"We don't have much more time!" Kahaar shouted. "My bubble's gonna go down soon!"

I turned back to my hands...and I imagined it. I imagined how it felt. The pulse of lightning...of life. What it meant to fight with a blade, to breathe in the power that can strike fast, and was followed by a force of thundering power.

Soon, the spark evolved. It wasn't a warm flame like the incendiary grenade, or even the aura of a Gunslinger. No, that warmth was a different power. This one, I felt like a protector, someone attuned to the sparks of nature. I felt like lightning...I was lightning.

"Let's do this!" I said, and as I did, my light sparked, and I became encompassed in a similar light to C.A.M.'s, who simply nodded, and then...we were gone.

With speed, faster than I could imagine, we pretty much flew across the battlefield, dropping these _"Orbs of Light"_ as we killed more and more enemies. Before I knew it, the two of us had killed more than enough enemies.

We had both ended up circling opposite sides of the Gladiator Knight and his Rhino, but ultimately, when we reached the other's side, we had already regained a recharge. We met up again in Kahaar's new bubble, having summoned it after we made enough orbs for him. We turned again, back flipping out of the bubble. Then, from behind us, Wicked jumped, conjuring a mighty Nova bomb and clearing the enemies we missed behind us.

With that, C.A.M. and I seemed to have thought the same idea, and switched back to Gunslingers, just in time too. With a heart of warm flames, our lights burned bright. Conjuring up our fiery Golden Guns, we nailed six shots into the face of the Gladiator Knight, who was less than happy. But we didn't stop there.

We dropped down onto the orbs that Wicked had created, and regained our Golden Guns. Turning to our sides. I kicked an oncoming Thrall, swinging under and over I swept an acolyte off its feet, C.A.M. mirroring the same movements. We struck the enemies, and when they were gone, we turned and made our way to the big boss.

A name, written in a...foreign language appeared over his head, made visible in my HUD. Sure enough though, the name was soon translated by GS, being named: _"Glaxiur, the Rider of the Hellmouth"_ Not the fanciest name in my opinion, 'cause either way...he's going to die.

Wicked was first, abandoning his Sniping position, neatly, and narrowly dodging the shots being fired at him, sliding underneath the belly of the beast to collect any Orbs he could. As soon as he was ready, he released his Nova Bomb underneath the Beast, sending it flying upwards like a rocket. Though, it apparently _"killed"_ Wicked. I say _"killed"_ but it was only for a moment, as in a flash of fiery orange light, He revived himself in the fire akin to a Gunslinger...no, this was the power of a Sunsinger, this was the _"Radiance"_ of the Sun when tuned to a peak by the Warlocks.

Glaxiur and his mount were falling now... _fast_ too.

Wicked threw two solar grenades at the beast before diving out of the landing path. However, now it was Kahaar's turn, who switched from a Defender into a Striker again. Jumping high, and with his thundering Fist of Havoc, he meteored the damn beast, sending it flying down into the Moon's body, breaking through the layers of the Hollowed out underground.

It was time for C.A.M. and me to take them on now.

We drove down into the deep underground networks of the Hive, pulling our Golden Guns once again and firing all the rounds onto the Knight's head.

He grunted as his health depleted slowly.

Neatly, C.A.M. and I grabbed onto opposite ends of the Rhinoceros, me swinging on its tail, then C.A.M. on its longest horn. Swinging back up onto the back of the Rhinoceros.

The Knight stood up, swinging his sword at me. I narrowly dodged the attack, bending back, as he swung. This left him open to an attack from C.A.M. who followed up with a couple of shots from his rifle to his back. He stumbled forward. I jumped over the bastard, and C.A.M. lunged forward, stabbing him in his spine, and swinging in front of him. I took this chance, pulling C.A.M.'s knife out as I turned him around, slitting his throat, and kicking his dying body over as it fell to dust.

His sword spiraled downward, and quickly, I grabbed it by the hilt as it fell, and impaled the Rhinoceros Mount through its bloody skull.

It collapsed, finally falling. C.A.M. and I jumped off of the back of the demon beast. However, as we began to walk away, the Rhinoceros released a silent breath. C.A.M. turned, pulling another Golden Gun, and fired all the rounds into its open wound.

"Fuck you," he spat.

* * *

"So...how'd it go?" Kahaar and Wicked asked as we returned to the surface. However, there was just one more enemy that had come out to fight... _fuck this…_

The four of us shared a glance at this _Vurok, Eir Spawn_ and fired all of our remaining shots at it, till we pumped it full of holes.

"Done…" I huffed in relief. I turned to a little panel that held a small ghost...a dead ghost.

"The Ghost is dead, but I can still read some of its memories…" GS said. "This Ghost was...Maverick's…"

I sighed.

"Who?" I heard the others ask.

"A Titan, a Guardian who died...the corpse outside over there…" The others were silent now. "Ghost, relay a message to his grandfather. I don't have time to tell him personally." He nodded, and I assumed he placed the message into the Dead Ghost as its final transmission.

Wicked handed me my rifle, which I loaded and returned to my inventory. I slid my Lunar REA onto my back.

We remained silent a moment, honoring the fallen guardian's death, and even though we didn't know for sure what his achievements were...or his legacy...we mourned for that moment.

Then GS spoke. "Well, I truly...truly...hate to interrupt this moment, but uh...The Hive are raising an army here, preparing to invade Earth...we need to stop them…"

I looked up to the night sky and pulled GS out.

"There's a lot going on out there…" The others approached me from behind. "We...we can't afford to simply survive anymore." I turned to them.

"It's up to us, to put an end to this...darkness. We're at war...so let's win this."

The others nodded, and I knew...from that moment onwards, my fate was beyond sealed…

"Space is one awfully big place...there are bound to be millions of little planets and stars out there, and it's our job to protect it and those that inhabit it…" I said…

"So...Failure...that's not an option,"

 _ **[Mission 03: Over…]**_

GS: "So...you gonna apologize to Maverick's corpse about tripping over it NeXT?"

NeXT: "What? Oh! Yeah...um...I can't apologize if I'm Moonwalking?"

GS: " _*Sigh*_...WE'RE NOT EVEN ON THE MOON ANYMORE YOU DIMWIT!"

...End...


	5. Mission 04-Call Me Maybe?

_**Happy New Year Everybody...yes, I know I'm very much late on this. However, I quickly became more and more busy as time passed through he Winter break, and sadly, I was unable to post until now. So for that, I will post two chapters today! Yay...though I do feel like Mission 5 is a bit...off... let's just say it's probably not my best...**_ _ **sorry.**_

 **Anyways, so to kick off the New Year...I have some good and bad news...**

 **Let's start with the Bad news...**

 **Unfortunately, with my Winter Break coming to an end, school will be starting up again. However, with January come Mid Terms for my school. So I will be very busy studying and working to keep my grades up and great for this year. So this means I will unfortunately not be posting throughout the month of January.**

 **Good News, this will also give me time to finish off this book and probably get half of the next book finished! So that will be great, and I will continue to update regularly when February hits. So you all have that to look forward to.**

 **With all that aside, I'd just like to thank you all again for continuing to read this story up till this point. I know, it's not the fanciest story out there, and I'm sure there are a more thousand people out there who write much better than me, but it means so much to me to have even just one person read this story. So thank you all for helping me out through the end of 2015. I also hope you all have a wonderful 2016 and beyond!**

 _ **[D**_ ** _isclaimer: I DO NOT Destiny; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time, and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of series that I might us in the story (ex: Halo, Red vs Blue, etc.) However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly. All I own are my own characters, and ideas for this art of Fanfiction that you are reading.)_**

 ** _Okay, so now that that's over and done with...let's begin our mission Guardains! -Infinity Calix_**

Destiny: "The Awakening"

 _ **[Mission 04: Call me...maybe?]/**_

Secrets...something I was never too fond of. However, I realize that everyone has their own secrets for one reason or another.

In my case...I don't really have anything I had to hide. Not from anyone. There was no gain, and no possible negative results. Nothing I did or said would matter anymore simply because it's been so long since it did matter.

However...that's probably not as true anymore…

"NeXT," a voice called to me.

I had been drinking, just some normal...oil thing? Was it oil? I mean, I am a robot and all, but I can't really tell...maybe it was black coffee or the robot equivalent of it.

Anyways, I've been at the bar for a while now. It's been a month since I first got here and I still don't really see a purpose as to why I'm here. Why did this world need me? Why did GS choose me?

I took another sip of this flavorless juice and turned to the owner of the voice. It was the Speaker himself.

I looked at him and said, "Speaker," my voice slurred slightly. I suppose I was getting just a bit drunk now. "W-what brings you here?" I knew this wouldn't really kill me, however, I still felt as though the world was spinning. He put a hand to my shoulder.

"I just wanted to check up on you." he said. "You are a unique case amongst Guardians, having come from a time long before anyone else here. So I imagine that you're having just as rough of a time to return to a more regular mindset."

"..." I looked up to him for a slight moment then returned to my drink. "S-surprisingly, so you may thi- _*hiccup*-_ nk…" I slurred once again. "I-..." Suddenly...my systems went black...damn it…

* * *

I awoke to light, and what appeared to be glaring sunlight shining upon my face. I blinked. Where was I?

I moved slightly, and before I knew it a sharp jolt of pain flew through my robotic head. I held it as the pain got to me. I suddenly remembered what was it that I had just been doing, and the thought made me chuckle slightly.

I had gotten drunk and passed out! Who has ever heard of a robot, an AI, who has ever done that!? Well, at least in my time...I vaguely remember that time C.A.M. and Wicked were getting drunk…

Either way...I never once thought that I could drink. I don't even think I've ever drank as "NeXT" before. Maybe the real Nero Exodus had a few before, but I don't think that I've ever truly experienced something like this before.

However, I do know that I _really_ don't want to do that again. I might have to ask one of the Exo repair bots to switch off my alcoholic features so that I never get drunk again...ever…

Either way, the pain left my head rather quickly, and I vaguely remember one of my old friends from my Spartan days getting drunk with the hangover lasting much longer than this. I suppose it may be because of the fact that I'm an Exo that it wears off so fast. Either way, I'm not going through that again.

"I see that you're awake now, NeXT." I turned; entering the room was the Speaker.

"I see; you brought me here?" I said, looking around. These were my temporary quarters here in the Tower. I say temporary cause I do have plans to move out and make my own home somewhere outside the city. Maybe in a boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere! ...maybe I only said that for nostalgia sakes…

"More or less so, yes." he responded. I turned to him. He was gesturing to a seat next to the small coffee table in the apartment-like building.

"Is there something you need?" I asked, sitting up and turning my body to face him. I nodded as to let him know that it was fine for him to take a seat.

"Well...I would be lying if I said there wasn't." He said. "But, there is also the fact that I find you quite...intriguing, young guardian." his response kind of concerned me…

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, it isn't so much something to know, NeXT." He laughed. "It is more so...you intrigue me." I sent him a look of...well, confusion. I was completely befuddled.

"For starters, I've been keeping a close watch on you, NeXT." ...okay...that was a bit creepy… "You...are a quick learner and one who seems to be very drawn towards heroics."

"I suppose so…" I responded. "I'm a Spartan though, it's only natural."

"You're also an AI? Am I mistaken?"

I turned away for a moment. looking through the large window in the room. I say it's a window, but it was actually a holographic projected scene. Something from my memories. I suppose that was part of the reason why my mind kept going back to Blood Gulch...and Valhalla, especially Reach.

The scenery was a simple one. Just a view from the old Blue Base Outpost Alpha. Blood Gulch. The sight was so simple...yet filled with nostalgia for me. Those warm heated days...okay I admit it was so very uncomfortable, even for being an AI in a mechanical body, I've always have been programmed to feel such...features. The heat would burn roughly against my body as I stood watch during the day with Tennessee or New Hampshire. Both of them were Freelancers, part of the project of the very same name… Anyways, I so freshly remember those days of doing nothing, watching nothing, and pretty much getting fat and lazy all day. Of course wars hit us, and one fight after another lead us into a wild ride that had changed us...changed me...forever.

I turned back to the Speaker. "What of it?"

He chuckled lightly before responding, "I had a son once, NeXT." I raised one of my mechanical eyebrows at this. "I built him," that explained it. "from scratch; and his name was Saint-14. Surely you've seen many Titans wear his helmet in his honor, respect; or maybe just because of the way it looks. Maybe it is aesthetically pleasing to their eyes; perhaps it is the ability of the Helm that makes it so great." I vaguely remember something about Kahaar mentioning the Helm.

It had been not too long after C.A.M. and I made it out of the Hive underground during what we logged as the "Dark Beyond" mission. I still find it kind of stupid how we have to report our missions and statements to the Tower. Though I do suppose it is quite justified.

Anyways, Kahaar walked over to the corpse of the Knight that we had all taken quite a bit of time to kill. After inspecting the body, he found intrigue over the helm it was wearing it...saying something about Saint-14… I think he called it the _"Helm of Saint-14"_ though he did seem quite eager to head back to the Tower to do some repairs on said armor piece.

"I just find it intriguing how you two differ." he laughed.

"Saint was a Titan, as opposed to you being a Hunter. He was an Exo male though, so I suppose you two do have that in common." He said. "He was considered by many to be the greatest Guardian alive...until his disappearance that is." I raised an eyebrow to this.

"He was a hero above all others. A _'saint'_ to the people of the Tower and this city." He turned and walked to the window, looking out onto Blood Gulch. "I don't really know you too well yet, NeXT. However, I do have a feeling that you too will become a symbol to this city. I suppose that is what interests me so much…"

"I'm sorry about your son, really I am, but I don't even know who I am anymore." I said. "I was so sure back then. I was an AI, and when I was brought to Blood Gulch, I was a soldier. From then on that's who I've been until my friends helped me realize...I'm not just a simple machine. They showed me that although I was some piece of metal, a stupid computer, I was much more than what I gave myself credit for. And then...I died…" I got up, and GS appropriately conjured up my armor over my civilian clothing.

"I know that some people might find me a bit interesting. Maybe because I'm from such a long time ago; maybe it is the intelligence I hold? The AI that I am, or perhaps the Super Soldier...either way, now, people expect me to be a _'Guardian'..._ But I'm more lost than ever." I suppose this was the first time since waking up that I've said any of this out loud...I dunno, it was definitely the first time I've said this to anybody since I've arrived…

"Who am I? What am I supposed to do now? I was a soldier, an AI… But what does it mean to be a Guardian?" I asked.

"Well, NeXT." The Speaker began. "I cannot tell you the answer to many of your questions. However, I can tell you that you are doing just fine. Many Guardians have these thoughts upon waking up. You are just a special case. A war veteran from the distant past. All I can tell you, NeXT, is that the best thing you can do is pick up your gun and fight; find your own meaning."

"..." I was silent for a moment. I turned up to him and asked, "Why are you talking to me? I mean...why are you here?"

"Well, for starters. You remind me of an old hero that I used to tell young'uns about long ago. Especially Saint-14 when he was first built. This hero was a hero that fought evil, and sought out to help others when they needed him wherever they needed him. I have long since forgotten the story and its hero. But perhaps it is you whom the story speaks of." He laughed about that last line. "But primarily, NeXT, I see potential in you. One that only comes only once in a thousand years or so." He tossed me a small package he had been hiding in his robes before walking to the door.

Opening the door lightly, he turned over his shoulder and said, "I wish you the best of luck, Nero Exodus. I look forward to hearing about your accomplishments." With that he was out the door and gone.

I plumped back down on my bed. I hear most Exo's sleep in charging/repair stations...I just did the same thing...kind of. I implemented those same features into the bed. Though, while most Exo's don't need this kind of luxury, I felt it to be more normal than not. Maybe because before I had realized I was an AI, I had commonly slept on one. Though, even after I found out, it was still something I used.

I lay back in the bed and decided to fiddle with the Speaker's little package. After a minute or so of inspecting the package, I turned it to the side that I assumed was the top. Popping out my Hunter Knife, I steadily tore through the package and found a small little box.

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged, tossing the box across the room.

Now, before you go and question me, the reason why I did so was simple. It was empty.

The box, as I had in my hand, was a simple cube, full on all sides minus one, it was a simple and hollow box. Black all around, and strangely lit on the inside, illuminated by a faint silver light. It didn't seem like anything useful. Though there was a note. less of inside it as it was engraved into it.

The message however...it slightly shook my core. It had said, _"3.14"_

To many that number is just that, a number. It is Pi. 3.14159265 etc. But to me, that number had...a deeper meaning. My only question was whether or not it had actually meant something.

Either way, I took this moment, upping off my feet and continuing to the door. Our little team of misfits had a mission to accomplish... _fun…_

* * *

"WHY ARE WE HERE AGAIN!?" I screamed as I dove behind a rock.

The team and I decided to head back to the Temple of Crota to get a bit more insight as to why we needed to come here. There was something that Maverick was looking for. No one knows what, but I am still determined to figure out...why us? Of all the Guardians out there, why are we on this mission?

Anyways, we had just returned to the temple, and there was already trouble for us.

You see, a strange explosion went off as soon as Wicked and I approached the Temple, cutting us off from C.A.M. and Kahaar. Of course, i probably would have wondered what had caused the explosion, had it not have been a small group of Fallen jumping us. Firing their scorch cannons and whatnot.

So here we are, hiding behind a rock. Oh, but that wasn't the worst part. No, you see, the Hive seemed to have been getting quite busy since we had last been here. So, after we tore a hole through their underground, they've been apparently busy at rebuilding this part of the moon. Of course, they weren't too happy with us being here...again…

"So...how's it goin'?" I asked very much hoping they wouldn't fire...of course, as soon as they see us they pull their arms and fire at us.

"NeXT, this is all your fault!" Wicked shouted as we danced around the many bullets firing from all directions.

"How is this my fault!?" I shouted back. Then I heard something click beneath my feet...shit…

"BAHHHH!" We creamed as an explosion beneath us went off, and soon, we found ourselves tumbling downwards into the Hive underground, consumed by the darkness of the Moon…

* * *

 _ **[Meanwhile with C.A.M.-9 and Kahaar Shaheel Rebazz...]**_

"Fallen!" C.A.M. shouted, firing at the legs moving above the debris from the explosion and into the Temple of Crota. "Damn," He cursed. They managed to get in, and Wicked and NeXT were left alone.

"We need to find another way in there." Kahaar suggested. Deploying his Sparrow, Kahaar, made his way towards the way they had came in on their way to the Temple. Stopping at the exit/entrance, Kahaar turned over his shoulder and said to C.A.M., "You coming?"

Without much else to do, nor a way to get through, C.A.M. followed after deploying his own Sparrow.

"So, where we going?" C.A.M. asked hesitantly as he followed closely to Kahaar.

"Well for one thing," Kahaar's Ghost, Freeman, began. Popping up over Kahaar's shoulder as they moved. "If we can find cracks deep enough, I'll be able to map out the Hive's Underground. If I can do that, we can find the best place for us to enter in order to rendezvous with the others."

"Black Ghost," C.A.M. said, deploying his own Ghost, which was for the most part the same generalist Shell that most others had at the time, though Kahaar's Ghost was unique, matching the Vanguard's Ghost Shells _(Year One)_.

"..." the others stopped driving and looked at him in all seriousness. " _Black Ghost?"_

"What? Since we were all naming our Ghosts, I thought that I'd name mine, Black Ghost." C.A.M. responded.

"...why?" The others asked in unison.

"Well...because he sounds like a black man."

"..." They were at a silent loss for words, but decided to leave it be for now…

"Anyways, Black Ghost," C.A.M. said to his Ghost, who turned to him silently. "the two of us will head one way, while you guys go the other. We'll reconvene at the nearest entrance to the underground." C.A.M. Suggested.

Kahaar nodded. He wasn't about to argue, he knows how the others, specifically C.A.M. and Wicked, could be at times.

He thought back, those days when he first met C.A.M. and Wicked. The three of them never really knew much of what they were going to do with each other. When they were mere kinderguardians, things always seemed...easier… Now? They've all changed. Sure they still joke around now and then. But it would be a lie if he were to say he didn't miss those old days.

The group of them have gotten quite old and experienced by now. They've seen evil, they've done worse. But it still gets into his thoughts about how he and the others were often targeted by other Guardians. After those events fighting Crota, though they may have forgotten to mention it to NeXT, other Guardians held more than a strong hatred for them. They've even attempted assassinating them.

He knows that C.A.M. and Wicked could hold their own, they were stronger than others. But, he still worried. He was the de facto leader of their little group. So if they were to die…

It would be more on his head than he could hold.

He shook his head, reassuring himself that they would be okay and made his way to the waypoint that Freeman posted on his HUD.

" _They'll be okay…"_ he thought to himself as he sped up.

* * *

 _ **[Back with NeXT and Wicked…]**_

 _Click, click…_

 _Click, click, whirrrrr…_

 _Click, click, whiiiirrrr, click, click, zoom…_

My eyes opened slowly, and I blinked repeatedly. My head was shaky, and I had to lean against what I hoped to be a wall or something that won't either A, attack me, or B, fall over.

 _Click, click_ Black...That was all I could make out from the room I was in. Darkness, everywhere. I needed light to see. I held my palm out, attempting to deploy GS, but nothing came up...this was strange…

I tried the action again, but still nothing.

 _Click,_ it was a good thing I still had my helmet mostly intact. I clicked the button on the side of the helmet and activated the night vision feature, highlighting my HUD in a faint green light.

I turned, and looked around me.

Surrounding me was simple debris, assumingly from the explosion. The ground was water, or more so, seemingly was a small lake in the Hive underground. It wasn't too hard to make out the chiton and fungal growth around the rocky cave. Underneath a small mound of debris, Wicked lie flat on his chest, unconscious, though I could tell by the light flickering in his helmet that he was waking up.

 _Huff...huff_ it was getting somewhat harder to breath. The fall or perhaps some of the debris popped one of the ventilators (fake lungs) in my chest. ...I'm beginning to regret designing this body to be so similar to that of a human's in term of anatomy...lungs suck…

I stumbled towards Wicked, and with my remaining strength, I charged into the debris and removed the stones from my ally's back.

"Wicked, Wicked, you okay?" I asked silently. Then, I heard it. I silent whir from behind me, and a brief flash of light. I turned, and a stranger tossed GS to me. He must have been separated from me when the explosion went off.

I picked up GS, and sure enough his light flashed once again, and his one eye clicked open wide. "...N-NeXT?" He muttered. I turned up, hoping to catch sight of the stranger; however, instead, I was met with a small box of some kind.

I picked it up.

Inspecting the box, I deduced that it must have been left behind from the Stranger; a small triangle left on the one side.

I slid my hand over it, and sure enough, the box clicked, and it created small ripples to float over the surface, lightly spelling out _'radio…'_ Now, that might have sounded pretty normal to anyone else out there but...it spelt _'radio'_ in _Sangheili_...

"You're interesting." The person on the other side of the radio said to me. "Not entirely interesting, but...you have promise." the voice was scratchy a bit; however, it was quite easy to pick up that she was at least a female.

"Who are you? Why do you have a Sangheili radio?" I asked the stranger.

"Guardian, I know what you're about to do."

" _Really? Cause I have no clue myself! Maybe it'll begin with hanging up on creepy stalkers...LIKE YOU!"_ I thought silently, slightly annoyed with the stranger.

"It's brave," she continued. "But there are enemies out here you would not believe." I glared. I'm not sure if she could see me right now or not, however...I only had a very well thought response for this…

"I've fought a war against an evil AI, insurrectionists, other Spartans, a crazy army of religious fanatics (the Covenant), fought back against an ancient intelligent alien zombie fungus-like thingy that can literally create armies from the corpses of my allies and enemies, and even an ancient highly advanced precursor race. Oh, did I forget to mention, I DIED! Then I got brought back to life, oh and now I'm being forced to fight more crazy alien bastards. FUCKING SPACE PIRATES AND ANOTHER UNDEAD ALIEN SPECIES! HOW IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHATEVER THE FUCK IT IS THAT'S OUT THERE!?" I shouted, and I noticed an uncomfortable stirring and groan from behind me. Wicked must have been waking up...from my screaming…

"..."

"..."

"...Well anyways, Guardian," She continued, ignoring my past comment completely pissing me off in the process. "Go further into the Hellmouth. Face the Hive, and if you live...come find me." The radio cut off, and soon popped in the palm of my hand...or rather I crushed it in anger…

"I am so not calling her...maybe…" I growled…

"What?" GS mumbled as he slowly floated back up over my shoulder.

"Uh...nothing, I was just referencing an old song from a _very_ long time ago…" I explained trying to change the subject.

"What the heck?" GS muttered. "I just got some...broken up coordinates...Venus, Northern Hemisphere. Ishtar region…"

"Save it for later, GS." I said. "We have to figure out where we are, and where our weapons went."

I may have spoken a bit too soon, because walking slightly over towards who knows where, I stumbled over something and fell against the wall...not good…

I turned, recovering myself. Crouching down I reached into the slightly deeper end of the water flooded floor and picked something up...my now _broken_ Lunar REA14... _shit…_

" _Well, now I'm gonna have to pay to get this fixed…"_ I cursed mentally. Reaching back, I materialized my SAW and armed myself. I turned and shook Wicked's shoulder, and sure enough his eyes slowly opened, and his leg kicked outwards sending me flying into a wall.

"OUCH!" I screamed as my back collided with the wall.

"What the heck?" _Click, click_ Wicked said blinking confused as to what just happened.

"You asshole," I grumbled picking myself out of the wall. "Anyways, we kind of fell...into the moon."

"Hold up, incoming transmission," GS said, catching our attention. "It's faint...but whoever's sending it must be powerful to reach us from down here… I think it's...it's the Speaker!" We turned at this.

" _Whiiirrr crackle weee click -ing is more impo… whiirr click, click -Hive… whirrr click weeee -ritual… Scratch crackle -draining the Traveler's Light… click, click, whiirrrr -destroyed."_ That was hard to follow, really. However, from what we could understand, we were to destroy, er...stop a ritual that the Hive were performing. Judging by the coordinates that GS told us were sent to us at the end of the transmission, we were just about the closest Guardians to the ritual at the moment.

Legitimately, we were almost there...just had to go...up a few floors…

Anyways, the two of us, albeit coming here for different reasons, whatever was going on sounded pretty big. So there was only one thing we could really do now...fight and stop the ritual.

I looked at the collapsed debris blocking our only exit, or at least what I assumed to be our only exit. Either way, it was the only way that seemed like it would budge even the slightest. So backing up slightly, I rushed forward and charged the wall, bursting through and breaking it to bits.

"Ready to go?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to Wicked who responded simply by loading his rifle. I'll take that as a _'yes'_.

With that, the two of us entered the tunnels of the Hive underground on the Moon…

* * *

We moved for what seemed like hours, though GS assures me it was only a couple of minutes. Maybe my sensors were blurring, or maybe this was what it felt like to have our light drained from our bodies.

Either way, we were almost at the steps that would bring us to the ritual grounds. Things definitely seemed less dark.

I say that, and as i do, it seems we actually made it.

In front of us, the underground was illuminated by the light of several Hive lamps, and their architecture became much less...everywhere. In fact, I would say we're almost back up.

However, I can't say that we are headed there. After all, we were only a few moments away from the ritual sight. Surely Kahaar and C.A.M. would be joining us too...soon I hope.

Either way, Wicked and I continued through the Hive's fortress and passed a small sword rack. I assumed the Knights would grab said swords when needed...couldn't hurt to take one, right?

Walking over to a sword, I stretched out my arm as though to grab it, however, GS quickly flew in my way to block me. He seemed...angry...again…

"What are you doing!?" He exclaimed, more so demandingly than asking.

"Um...trying to grab a sword. It could be damn useful." I replied.

"You might not want to do that." Wicked added. I turned; apparently he had stopped and turned to look at me as well. "The swords of Knights radiate with darkness. The very essence of their blades is enough to seep into a guardian and shatter their light. We're lucky we have Ghosts and other Guardians, otherwise we probably would die."

"You two are imagining things," I said swatting GS to the side and grabbing a sword off the rack.

"…"

Nothing…

"…"

Still nothing.

I looked to them. "You see? A fucking sword isn't going to kill me!" They looked surprised at this.

"But...how!?" GS exclaimed scanning the sword and me. "The sword...it's trying to destroy you...but your body won't allow it to do so…"

"Not my body," I said. "Probably because I'm an AI. Not a normal Exo. Unlike you guys, this body is just that; a body. I don't have to use it. It's inanimate. You Exos are in a sense "alive", last I checked, a sword can't cut through a holographic projection and _'kill it'_." I stated as a matter of fact.

"Well, do you at least know how to use that thing?" Wicked asked.

"Fuck yeah; I know how to use it. What's to understand about swish, swish, stab? It's a fucking sword dude. Not a fighter jet." I said as I demonstrated my swordsmanship.

"Okay, okay, just making sure. Let's go." Wicked said, continuing to the waypoint marker set by GS.

For the most part, it seemed like we have already regained most of our connection to the outer world from here.

Moving up, around, and down another set of stairs that we were led to by GS's waypoint marker, the two of us arrived at a giant door.

"Here it is the darkest of all the Hive's Chambers..." GS said, and as he did a large clanging noise erupted from the door, and the seal was broken. The door opened slowly, but as it did a aura of darkness seeped through.

An air that made me feel like I was suffocating despite only being a robot, an AI. This feeling was by no means favorable. It certainly seemed like Wicked was feeling the same way due to the fact that he was...coughing?

Either way, we turned, and tried our best to adjust our vision to the Chamber of Night. Four wizards came into view, and instantly I wanted to curse them for being the biggest group of assholes in the world. They floated silently, conjuring some sort of...ancient spell over what appeared to be a floating black rock. I wasn't about to question it.

I pulled out my SAW and Wicked pulled his sniper rifle, and the two of us began firing at the Wizards who immediately took notice of us.

They screeched loudly, pulling their hands to face us and strike at us with their rapid blasts of darkness.

"It's a bad curious!" Wicked screamed as the two of us dove for cover.

"No duh!" I shouted back. We turned and fired over our shoulders, attempting to fend off those _'Siphon Wizards'_. However, they just kept firing at us...not fun. So I signaled to Wicked, tossing him my Solaris15, which he readily equipped and readied.

With this, I dove right out from cover and fired at each of the Siphon Wizards...I'm really hoping those other two would get here sooner!

* * *

 _ **[Meanwhile with C.A.M.-9 and Kahaar Shaheel Rebazz...]**_

"So...how about that message?" C.A.M. said as the two stood somewhere on the moon...presumably above the Chamber of Night.

"Well Freeman's waypoint led us over here. So Wicked and NeXT should be under our feet." Kahaar noted.

"Yeah...and just how do you suppose that we get down there!? Dig a tunnel!?" C.A.M. shouted, albeit joking slightly...wait...what's Kahaar doing? "What are you doing?"

Kahaar jumped high into the air and began slamming his Fist of Havoc into the lunar soil…

"I've been working on the rail road…"

"On the Speaker's damn name, please Kahaar don't do this…"

"...All the livelong day!" and he continued to dig himself underground…

* * *

 _ **[Back with NeXT and Wicked…]**_

" _Huff, huff..._ finally... _huff, huff..._ we finally killed them all... _huff, huff…"_ I said. It took long enough...but we finally managed to kill all of those bastard Siphon Wizards…

Leaning against pillars opposite to each other, Wicked and I were left panting from the fight. Again...not fun. We were robots, but nonetheless it still managed to take the air out of our filters/lung-like parts…

For a moment the two of us felt good, like everything was fine...that we could relax...then we heard a demonic roar followed by the clicking and clanking noises of doors all around us...opening…

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

* * *

 _ **[Meanwhile with C.A.M.-9 and Kahaar Shaheel Rebazz...]**_

"Hey Kahaar, here's your lemonade." C.A.M. said tossing Kahaar a juice packet.

"Thanks." Kahaar thanked, hooking the packet to a port on the side of his suit that'd allow him to drink. "Back to work!"

* * *

 _ **[Back with NeXT and Wicked…]**_

"WHERE ARE OUR REINFORCEMENTS!?" We screamed as we were beginning to get overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of enemies against us.

"Wha Pow!" Wicked screamed punching a Thrall in the throat out of frustration…

* * *

 _ **[Meanwhile with C.A.M.-9 and Kahaar Shaheel Rebazz...]**_

" _*sigh*_ Kahaar, you've been at it forever, and you still haven't gotten ANYWHERE!" C.A.M. complained for the hundredth time in the past 30 minutes.

"It's working," Kahaar responded, positive that he's done _something_...albeit there being absolutely no evidence as such.

"It's never going to work," C.A.M. said leaning back on his lawn chair…where the hell did he even get one of those?

However, just as he said this, Kahaar fired off another one of his Fist of Havocs...causing the ground beneath the two of them to collapse around 300 miles deep…

"You were saying?" Kahaar said...and C.A.M. flipped his arms in the air in defeat…

* * *

 _ **[Back with NeXT and Wicked…]**_

" _RAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRR!" That's an Ogre!_

Wicked and I screamed upon seeing the sight of the giant tumor faced monster, 'Telthor, Unborn', he was not fun…

"Well Wicked...looks like this is the- _!"_ As soon as I seemingly said this the ceiling above us rumbled loudly, even the Hive looked legitimately worried…

Then, the ceiling collapsed above Telthor, completely crushing the Ogre and its allies in the debris…

 _Click, click_ Wicked and I shared a glance of worry...what the fuck was that?

The smoke around us cleared, and we looked on...it was...C.A.M. and KAHAAR!

" _Huff, huff..._ never... _huff, huff..._ again…" C.A.M. panted as he collapsed on his back.

"YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKING LATE!" I screamed, and sure enough Wicked and I dove at the two and began beating the mechanized shit out of them!

After around...15 minutes of beating or so, Wicked and I recomposed ourselves and turned back to the little panel that was left out.

We approached the panel, and I deployed GS to scan the damn thing…

"Please...just find out whatever the hell-..."

"-This thing! I-it's a shard of the Traveler!" GS exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "They were using it against the Traveler, devouring its Light. But we freed it."

"So...that's good right?" I said, trying to find a silver lining…

"NeXT...this entire incident was a horrible thing...and this was just a nightmare…" GS said his words held an ominous note to them...one that certainly made me worry.

"If this incident was bad...then...what is it that's waiting for us out there?" GS said, and I held those words to truth…

That Stranger, whoever she was...if the words she preached were correct...then just how bad are those enemies out there?

I looked up the newly formed tunnel in the ceiling of the Chamber of Night...then something clicked in my head…

"Wait...you know, in the past weeks or so we keep coming to this damned Moon…" I pointed out. "And we keep wrecking the goddamn thing! Seriously, who pays for these repairs!? Does anyone repair this place!?"

Everyone looked at me as though I had grown two heads…

 _...Sigh..._ I guess I'm the only one who actually worries about the state we're leaving our Moon…

Oh well...

 _ **[Mission 04: Over…]**_


	6. Mission 05-Never Ever Talk to Strangers

_**So once again, I will say that for the month of January, Destiny: "The Awakening" will be going on a hiatus till the month of February, where I will continue to regularly update it every Sunday. Thank you all again for reading up till this point, and I wish you all the best for the New Year!**_

 _ **[D**_ ** _isclaimer: I DO NOT Destiny; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time,_** ** _and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of series that I might us in the story (ex: Halo, Red vs Blue, etc.) However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly. All I own are my own characters, and ideas for this art of Fanfiction that you are reading.)_**

 ** _Okay, so now that that's over and done with...let's begin our mission Guardains! -Infinity Calix_**

Destiny: "The Awakening"

 _ **[Mission 05: Never…ever…talk to Strangers…]/**_

"Are you absolutely positive that there's no one who repairs the damn Moon!?"

"NeXT, for the last time, NO! Why would there be!?" GS shouted on our way...out of the Tower.

"Well, because it's a generally bad thing if the Moon gets destroyed!?"

" _*Sigh*_...Let's just hurry and fly to Venus…"

So just a brief run down on the game plan….after receiving a message from who we are currently naming 'The Stranger' GS and I decided to make it our private business to head over to the planet Venus and... Figure out as to why she wanted us to go there, and what could possibly be a greater threat than the Hive. For the most part I didn't want to involve the others in the business due to...well...it just felt wrong to drag them into something when she pretty much directly contacted me.

"Hey there, Guardian," I turned. I had just been approaching my ship in the hanger when someone approached me. It was none other than the Shipwright, Amanda Holliday. She had a wrench in one hand, and seemed to be chewing something. Maybe it was gum...if they still had gum in this day and age. Either way I turned to her and opened my mouth to speak.

"Good afternoon to you, Ms. Holliday," I greeted.

"No need for formalities, Guardian," She said. "Just my first or last name is fine by me."

"Is there any reason you needed to speak to me, Holliday?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that the stuff you ordered just came in." She responded. She seemed to carry a curious smile across her face. "You know, I've never seen a Guardian wanting to work on their ship like you." Her words made my eyes widen a bit.

"Really now?" I said raising my _'eyebrow'_. "Then again, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Most Guardians seem to be...quite content with the way their ships look. Me on the other hand? I used to have an Infinity Class Warship back when I was in the UNSC! Called it 'The Chariot' after the arcana. I honestly thought it was a clever name, though I suppose people always have differing thoughts, right?" I said with a faraway look.

Shaking myself out the daze, I turned back to Holliday and said, "I miss the beauty, but I now have a...smaller project to work on. I think I'm going to call it the 'Bloodline's Requiem'." I said.

"That's a real interesting name," She said. "Any reason for it?"

"Well, Bloodline refers to this little place I knew, the first place I'd been stationed at, Blood Gulch. A big friggin canyon in the middle of nowhere!" I laughed at that last part. "It's where...a lot of good memories started." Oh boy, did we have some good times there too...

"So…ya gonna work on it now?" GS asked.

"No, I'll work on it when we get back. We have to get to Venus, right? The fate of the world is at stake!" I laughed.

" _*Sigh*_...I'm telling you NeXT we should really get some back up…"

* * *

"...Just shut up already, Sparky!" I shouted annoyed. "Honestly, I don't want to get too many people involved. Ya know, sometimes, I just have to do things on my own." He sighed in defeat finally, and mumbled a response. However, we were very steadily approaching Ishtar Sink, Venus.

"Fine, I'll drop the subject for now." GS surrendered.

"Good, now give me some information on Ishtar Sink, Venus...wait...isn't Venus dangerous? Like...toxic fumes and gaseous dangerous?" I said looking to the Ghost.

"Yes, Venus was once uninhabitable, however that changed when the Traveler came and terraformed it into the jungle planet you see now." GS responded. "Anyways, this colony was built by the Ishtar collective. Records say that they studied ruins older than humanity itself! We thought it had all been lost in the Collapse…"

"I see…" I responded, as I shifted the jumpship into autopilot and prepared to land.

My feet touched down on the Venus soil, and I took a moment to take in the sights...and realized that I really didn't like it here.

" _Ugh…_ "I groaned as I took in the surroundings, stepping forward slowly. "Gosh I hate the jungle...it's so sticky...and full of… _*A reptilian mosquito-like creature landed on my arm...gross…* *Sswaat!*_ Bugs!"

"How can you say that?" GS said looking at me incredulously. "It's incredible!"

I looked at him...and then this scene and I frowned behind my helmet...I swear, I've seen this exact conversation in a movie once. _(Power to anyone who can figure it out!)_

I shook my head and began walking forward, sliding my Lunar REA off my back, it may have taken a while, but I had thankfully got it repaired during my last visit to the Tower.

"I don't like us getting dragged out here and not being able to get the lay of the land." GS clicked as we continued through the abandoned streets of Venus.

Speaking of which, it honestly did seem to worry me a bit. Looking around, there were several towering buildings reaching the heights of the Venus jungles. Cars broken down and flooded and the pavements were cracked as though an earthquake had very recently ripped through the barren streets. The colors were also very...unsettling.

Venus had been terraformed. I can...kind of get behind that, but right now, I was surrounded by wells of gaseous blue and pinkish lights. Even peering over the edges left by the remains of this...colony, I was able to bear witness to the colorful oceans of Venus.

 _Click, click_ I blinked, turning back to the waypoint that GS set down. I took a moment to take in the ruined aura around me just a bit longer. I moved once again.

"There used to be a Guardian outpost nearby. Let's see what they have on this place." GS said as we continued.

After we had passed a field of abandoned cars, we approached the Guardian Outpost according to the waypoint. Though, I do find it...strange… Not because it was...less than a shed. Yeah, the damn building was pretty much nothing. It was more so…because...where was everyone. I have a feeling something was wrong. There should be at least something here, right? No way would anyone not have, I dunno, attempted to inhabit this barren planet.

Seemingly, still untouched, we had reached the terminal. Opening my palm with a _swoosh;_ I deployed my partner over the terminal.

 _Bzzzt shhh!_ GS scanned and scanned...but I somehow felt like there was something wrong.

"Hey, GS?" I called as he scanned.

"Yes, what is it?" GS responded.

"Are there any records of any...large predators on Venus? I mean...something to throw enemies like the Fallen off or something?" I asked. He perked up and although he didn't have a face, I think I knew him well enough by now that if he did, he'd probably had raised an eyebrow to my question. Stopping to think for a moment, GS then returned to his work...but he at least responded.

"Well, for starters, there once was the Ahamkara, a race of giant winged beasts. I think one would compare them to...a dragon? Is that what they were called?" I jumped at that thought. ' _DRAGONS? HOW THE FUCK DO I FIGHT A DRAGON!?'_ I was panicked internally right now. "Guardians would often seek out these Ahamkara because of their magical Wish-Granting properties. You know, for power and whatnot. Either way, the Ahamkara became extinct after the Great Ahamkara Hunt, a campaign that sought out to get rid of the Ahamkara."

That eased my mind slightly...at least I didn't have to deal with any dragons...However as soon as I thought that, a group of Fallen flooded the room from all doorways.

"Fuck…" i sighed. I had to take these guys out on my own. Though I suppose it should be quite easy at this point. I was already level 31 thanks to those past few missions with the others. Though, I knew that I had to end this quickly.

"I'm gonna dance," I said, diving into the battlefield, activating my _Arc Blade_. The enemies backed away slightly, but that would not protect them. Flying through the battlefield I quickly butchered each Fallen I could utilizing my sparking blade and any enemy that I couldn't kill, I ripped their limbs off.

"Burst!" I shouted, and for the first time since I came here, I attempted to use my AI Powers inside of my mechanical body. And sure enough I managed to create duplicates of myself. However, each one of them, as opposed to being mere holograms, these were made real because of the light provided to me by the Traveler. It was a small army, and we danced with a choir playing a radiant symphony. Before I knew it we had destroyed the small group of Fallen...however, as my duplicates disappeared, I found myself fallen to my knees...not fun…

GS finished his scanning and flew over to my side. He looked at me in surprise. "NeXT," he exclaimed. "What in the Traveler's name was that!?"

"That _huff_ that was _huff_ one of my AI abilities...that I'll never try again…" I responded breathing heavily. "It's powerful...but...I think it takes up too much of my light and powers as both a Guardian and AI to maintain.

"I see...well, we don't want you dying, right?" GS joked.

"Anyways," he said getting a bit more serious. "We're linked. Sparrow's accessible. There's a lot here about some war machines called the Vex." My eyes widened at this for some reason...the name was distant...yet so very familiar...why?

"Indestructible, relentless, supremely intelligent and they can teleport." That sounded a lot like... _forerunners?_ "Great. Guardians used to have sensors to track them. Let's get 'em back online." GS explained.

But...if we're going to fight Forerunner-level enemies...I really had to prepare myself…

I rose out my palm for GS, and deployed my sparrow, moving away from the abandoned outpost.

I stopped for a moment as I passed a statue...of Venus... _sigh_ , I guess that the colonists here praised the goddess of love as their patron. I can't help but wonder what their beliefs and actions would have been based on. I mean, would they do everything in the name of love?

I turned my attention back to the _'road'_ and continued towards the next waypoint placed by GS.

We entered another building, a staircase open to our left, a room across from the main entrance, and another wide opened door to my right; nothing really crazy amazing.

But we continued and took what we needed and followed the next marker to where these...Vex were…

* * *

I realize my way of speaking might be quite the bore as of now. Following every little detail. However, dear listener, I cannot help but feel like everything is important. The reason is simple, how would you feel if a Stranger called you out to a not so native place to you? A Moon, a Planet. I felt the need to express these details.

That did not change when I entered this...old academy library. Shelves surrounding me. I had just emerged with GS out of the strange tunnel that formed, seemingly, something or someone had burrowed through to this room. It wouldn't have made much sense to me why...except that there was a strange...pillar thingy in the middle of the room.

It seemed to be created out of a sort of hard light substance or something. But nonetheless, it was a construct of...bright white light, a pillar that shot through the ceiling of the abandoned building.

"The coordinates lead here? What is it? Let me get a closer look?" GS said, or more so demanded as we approached the pillar. I opened my palm and deployed him to inspect the pillar.

He seemed intrigued. However, I was less curious as I was cautious. Something like this couldn't be good. So, as GS scanned the pillar, I moved around this sort of...library.

During my time in the tower, I made it a sort of project to recreate a bit of my gear from my Spartan days. But, one of my favorite pieces of tech that I've created in my past was probably this little compact grenade.

It was no bigger than the palm of my hand and was about as flat as a CD. But it was designed to explode when I wanted it too, via the remote I had in my pocket. We already wrecked up the Moon. I don't see why setting up traps here was a bad thing. So, I did just that, sliding one of these little discs near each one of the books on each of the many shelves. However, just as I placed the last one, GS began speaking again.

"Fascinating. A conflux of non-baryonic streams going… where?" GS said curiously. However, that curiosity was quickly replaced with fear and panic as he disappeared and reappeared above my shoulder. "No, no, no, no, no! It's the Vex! Better find some cover!" He screamed, and immediately, I dove off of the second floor of the library and dove behind the back counter, next to the tunnel where we had entered, for cover and prepared myself.

I peaked over the counter, as to see what I was dealing with. One moment ago, the room was filled with the echoes of GS and me…but now? Now a thick fog of black and lightning struck the ground, sparking from small orbs at their core. I could only look on, as an army of bronze mechanical beings appeared. Question marks above their heads, only to be replaced moments later when GS updated my enemy database.

Goblin Soldiers, Hobgoblin Snipers, and their powerful Minotaurs...I was outnumbered, and surrounded.

"Having second thoughts about not taking the others now, NeXT?" GS said glaring at me angrily. However, I only had one word to say to him…

"No,"

From my light generated inventory, I pulled a single tool, the controller to all those explosives that I had just planted around the Room.

"NeXT, there's a lot of information the Tower could benefit from here-!"

"I won't destroy it...not all of it at least," I said as I pressed the button. Immediately, each of the explosives lit up, and a net of hard light struck out and brought the Vex to a temporary halt.

I sighed, and stood up. Inspecting the inactive robots for a moment. As you can tell, the explosives were less of a _kaboom_ kind of thing, and more of a _zap_ and _stun_ type of deal. Either way, this won't last too long. I took aim, and assuming this was correct, those shiny cores in the center of their bodies were probably their weak points, I then laid fire to each of the robots. Taking them down quickly and efficiently...except, I didn't count on another wave of enemies to come…

The second wave came just about as quickly as the first, but this time, I didn't have the luxury of the bombs stunning them.

Then I remembered... _the sword…_

"GS, the Sword!" I shouted, and he looked at me incredulously.

"The Hive one? The one that you stole and never used up till now? The one that you've been working on to turn into a weapon that you could use?" He exclaimed...yeah, now that he mentions it, I probably could have used it when Wicked and I were fighting in the Chamber of Night that time…

Anyways, ever since I picked it up that time, I decided to take it and re-forge it in the Tower, of course with the help of Shaxx, to my and his displeasure. Despite this, we were able to craft it into a weapon, not too fancy, but well enough for Guardian use.

The weapon itself has changed quite a bit from when it was a Hive weapon. Rather than being a Hive cleaver of sorts. I re-crafted it into a kind of hilt. Similar to that of an energy sword...right down to its shape. Though on terms of how it worked and looked. Unlike the Energy sword, the blade wasn't an ionized blade made of free moving electron based gases held together by a magnetic field...no, this blade was made similarly to how a Guardian's weapons and armor are projected. So with each charge in the blade, the blade held form. Not only that, but the blade was also able to change the type of damage it did based on my subclass at the time. So onwards with my taser sword!

"I think I'm gonna name it the Type 2 Element Blade/ORION." I said, as I held the blade in my hand. Pulling my Arc blade, I quickly danced around the battlefield, Arc Blade in one hand and the ORION in the other. Shifting forward, I dove in between a pair of two Vex Goblins and impaled one with the ORION, and the other with my Arc Blade.

I twisted around 360, and hit a Minotaur with a strong Arc charged kick. I landed back and performed _Blink_ which flashed me back onto the second floor.

I checked my surroundings, 16 more Vex. 2 Minotaurs, 5 Hobgoblins, and 9 Goblins. Honestly, nothing too bad. But nothing great either.

Arc Blade was just about to run out, so I simply, shut it down manually. Reaching to my back, I pulled the REA, and gave fire to three Hobgoblins.

"Damn, I thought these robots would put up more of a fight." I sighed. GS looked to me as if I were crazy.

"NeXT, what are you saying!?"

"GS, look at them. Besides the Minotaurs, I have a pretty easy way to kill them...THEY LEAVE THEIR FRIGGIN WEAK POINTS WIDE OPEN FOR TRAVELER'S SAKE!" I exclaimed hysterically.

I unloaded a few more rounds into the cores of my enemies, dropping their robotic corpses like flies. It was me and the three Minotaurs left. I didn't really have time for this. I jumped on top of the first one...yes, I mean jump. i was riding on its shoulders.

Taking out my knife, I pried its head up just enough to drop a frag grenade into its body. I jumped off the robot and kicked it towards the second Minotaur...which teleported closer to me...shit…

Before I could act, the Minotaur was already upon me, slamming its foot down for a stomp. The ground shook heavily, I had lost my foothold and felt onto my back. The Minotaur pointed its gun at me...but this wasn't the worst situation I've been in before. I glared at the beast.

"Too close!" I shouted, grabbing it by the gun-arm I swung myself onto its back, and just as I had done with the now...exploded Minotaur, I rode on it like a knight on a steed…

...okay fine, more like I was on an angry bull trying to kick me off of it furiously and nearly succeeding too...had I not pushed it forward, running it right into the third Minotaur. Well that takes care of that. I hopped off of the bucking bronco with a back flip. Landing neatly next to the farthest stairway, I pulled my SAW and unloaded all of my rounds into the Minotaur's falling body.

" _*Huff...Huff*..._ are we… _*Huff...Huff*..._ done?" I panted looking around exhaustedly. I released my guns, dropping them to the ground only for GS to take them back into inventory. I looked at the once...ancient and somewhat preserved library only to realize that I had very much...shredded it up. Well, that's just great. Oh well, I'm sure that I won't need to do much about this. It wasn't as large scale as blowing up parts of the Moon...I think…

"I'm not reading any more Vex signatures," GS responded. "But...what are these things?"

"We just went over this, GS. THEY'RE VEX!" I shouted.

"No, I mean...what powers them? What are they made of?"

"Robot limbs and Robot organs, I don't know! Analyze one of them!"

"..." He looked at me silently...and I knew what was coming up next… "...Are there any still intact that I can analyze?"

"BY THE TRAVELER'S NAME, I SWEAR TO GOD GS! LOOK AROUND US! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" I was losing my temper…and GS only floated there laughing at me.

"Well, now you know how it feels to be with you," GS said...seriously? He was just trying to get back at me for my stupidity? Sometimes…

"Ya know...I thought you were my friend...but I guess I was wrong," I spat. Or at least, that's what I wanted to say. However, I was interrupted by a rather familiar voice.

"Well fought," She had...an accent? I guess they have...wait...can I get a voice box that only speaks in French? What about Nigerian? Oh! How about Spanish? ...what does Spanish taste like?

GS sent me a glare...and I am sure that somehow he was able to hear those last few thoughts.

"You're thinking out loud again, NeXT…"

"…" I blinked… "…oh…"

Finally, we turned around. Standing at the very peak of the staircase was a female Exo...with a rather defining form. I'm not being perverted! I swear! It's just...damn...does a Robot really need those curves, or shape at all. I mean seriously, for the most part, she had pretty much no armor. Just an Exo with a couple of useless belts, a cloak, and some kind of gun on her back. Her white and blue color scheme was consistent though, so I don't think I'll argue too much.

"Um...you're-"

"We haven't got much time." HEY SHE INTERRUPTED ME!

"Um, yeah lady; first of all, who the fuck are you!?" I shouted. She stepped down the steps and walked past us. Seemingly to add some kind of… dramatic affect? I don't know! What's up with this lady?

"Why have you been watching us?" GS added. _"More like stalking us…"_

"I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain." She said.

"Bullshit lady! EXPLAIN!" I shouted. However, she seemed...preoccupied over her comms?

"I will. I will. I know." She said.

"Will what?" GS asked, and she immediately turned around to face us with those glaring blue eyes of her's.

"I wasn't talking to you, Little Light." She said...sassy…

"I'm a Ghost actually." GS retorted…wait a minute!

I turned my head furiously sending GS a very much...expressive face of outrage. "YOU'RE A GHOST!? WHAT THE FUCK! NO YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE GS! DON'T GO THROWING PEOPLE WRONG INFORMATION LIKE THAT!" He sighed heavily in what seemed like...dismay?

" _You see what I have to deal with every day?"_ I swear I could've heard him mutter that just now…

She ignored our little...theatrics and approached us. "Many Guardians fell. Strong ones. But you made it here." She turned her head to speak into her comms again. _"Yes, I'm listening. They are here with me."_

She was beginning to look a little more than crazy…

GS floated closer to her out of curiosity. "Who's she talking to?"

"Understood." She said into her comms once more before turning to us again. More specifically, pushing GS out of her way and turning to me. I stepped back a little.

"You need my help, Guardian." She said to me.

"Is that why you brought us here?" I asked first. "You bring us out here...in the middle of nowhere in Venus, without so much as an explanation. No background for my trust...AND YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO JUST TRUST YOU!?"

She didn't respond to me...not at first. she broke eye contact, as though not to meet my eyes. "They brought us here." She responded. Great, more cryptic messages… "The Vex." She approached a slightly fidgety disabled goblin. "Evil so dark, that it despises other Evil."

"You're not a Guardian." GS said...honestly, I was a bit more than surprised as well...She looked to us over her shoulder...and I instantly felt a chill run through my robotic body...I would say it's weird, but I'm sure even in a moment like this...anyone could feel this...cold…

"No, I was not forged in light." She responded. She then stood from her position of inspecting the Goblin...to pressing her foot onto its power core…"But I believe where our paths cross, ground _*she crushes the Goblin's core slowly*_ could _*she crushes it harder and the goblin begins to whimper* Break._ " The goblin screamed finally as she ended its...life…

For the first time since running into these...Vex...I can't help but feel...sorry for that one Goblin…

GS backed away slowly, hiding behind me. True, if things went...south...we'd have to be prepared…

She turned to me once more.

"Have you heard of the Black Garden?" She asked.

"We've heard the legends." GS said...wait...NO I HAVEN'T!

"What!? You crazy, Fool!? I ain't hear 'bout no Black Garden!", I shouted. "What the heck is that!? A garden in between the existence of time and space, home to time traveling monsters and an ancient maze of sorts with a strange and ominous glow?" The two of them looked at me like I was...wait... _seriously? THAT'S THE BLACK GARDEN!? THIS IS SOME SERIOUS SCI-FI SHIT!_

"The greatest threat to us all lies there..." She said, walking across the room to look at another Vex corpse was. "...where these _machines_ are born." She turned back to us in all seriousness. "Find the Black Garden. Rip out its heart. Only then will your Traveler begin to heal."

"Can you help us find it?" I asked, not really too eager to jump into this...war…

She looked away. "My path's my own. I can't."

" _This dirty whore!"_ I screamed mentally.

GS turned to me silently. "If we're going to find the Black Garden, we need to see the Awoken."

"Kahaar? Um...okay-..."

"No, Guardian. Not that friend of yours." the Stranger said. "The Awoken. Out there, wavering between light and dark."

"Sound's racist." I said, however she ignored me and turned to...GS, who I'm beginning to think everyone thinks is the "brain" of our team...nah!

"A side should always be taken, Little Light. Even if it's the wrong side." She turned to her comms again. "Too late, returning. How many? Hold position, kill the engines, and don't let them find you." She pulled the rifle from her back, and readied herself for battle as she seemingly disappeared into...nothingness?

"Well...that was a thing…" I muttered turning back to GS. "So...how do we find the awoken?" I asked.

"They live all the way out at the edge of The Darkness." GS responded less than enthusiastically… "Last place the light touches." He floated over to some Vex corpses and said to me,

"Can't we just stay here with the murderous robots?"

"No, Little Light." I laughed at this...honestly...it was too funny!

"Don't do that." He glared.

"Hey man," I said, holding my hands up in defense. "Just saying what we're all thinking." He only intensified his glare…

"Anyways...GS…" I said looking off at the statue that glorified this library. "Things are about to get...more than rough." We need to inform the others on our findings, send them a message to catch them up on what's going down."

"On it…" GS said, before floating over to my tired form as I took a seat on the stairs. "Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I responded… "Oh um...I'm just thinking, GS...Out there...there's so much out there that has been left...untouched. The Vex, the Black Garden...those have always been small things that I'm positive are not the largest of our worries…"

"What else could there be?" GS asked.

"Thousands of things! Maybe the Covenant are somewhere out there. Maybe the Flood are going to come back...or maybe the Darkness will grow tired and use a Halo array on us all…" GS seemed mostly confused, but from the distraught in my tone...I could tell he understood a bit more into what I meant. "...there is so much evil out there in the world...so much that we haven't even touched… I'm just saying, GS...if... _when_ we step out of this place...we're stepping into an entirely different battlefield...we're stepping into a real War… And there's no turning back when we start..."

"..."GS was silent. "...Like you're always saying in the memories of yours that I've been able to see...we're here to protect people to our very last breaths… so let's save the world...and if there is some greater evil out there...I'll be there with you, at your side till the end of it all."

...I smiled at that…

 _ **[Mission 05: Over…]**_


	7. Mission 06-The Awoken and Dragons

_**[IMPORTANT]: So, for starters...this entire Mission, is late...by like, an entire month... Yeah, I know, big shocker... Anyways, no I have not abandoned you all, my faithful and awesome readers, and I have a reason for not having been able to post anything for the majority of this month (pretty much all month...)**_

 ** _Sadly, the computer that I had been using for years now, to do my homework, write my stories, etc...is now inactive... By that I mean, it's pretty much dead beyond repair. Honestly, I should have seen it coming, the computer itself was getting old, plus it was getting kind of annoying working on the thing now. So, that left me without the ability to write or edit things on there. Which also means that this Mission may not be the best quality as I had tried to make the previous chapters._**

 ** _So the past month has been quite the 'mission' for me, Midterms ended, and I am also taking part in my school's musical, which is actually going to be consuming most of my time until April-May. I also had to figure out how I was going to do things from now on, how I was going to write, how I was going to edit, how I was going to post, etc. Thankfully, my mom gave me a laptop to use for my work until we can get me a new Computer._**

 ** _As for the Missions up till the end of the story, I have a majority of the story finished already, and will attempt to post them up regularly every Sunday again, though it may be a bit harder for me to do so with how things have been going so far._**

 _ **So once again, I'd just like to apologize to all of you for being unable to post Destiny: 'the Awakening' for so long, and I promise to try the best I can to return to posting regularly from now on.**_

 _ **With that said, I'd just like to give a shout out to my good friend, Thefallendragon9 for his support and constantly having my back whenever we both can get on and kick ass together. Also, he has recently made a Youtube Channel to post Destiny and other gaming content, so please do check him out, it's spelt exactly 'thefallendragon9'.**_

 _ **I'd also like to say thank you to all of my Followers on this story, especially Lucifer, who has been checking up on this story pretty much since I started posting this story. As well as my other buddies from real-life and gaming, my best friend, Theitness13 ( -2), GamzeeMakara420 (C.A.M.-9), hellothisismuffin (Kahaar Shaheel Rebazz), and Edgz06 (Edgz-06) who have all been there from the very beginning, reading, editing, and helping me along with my story, as well as the stories to come, so to them I am eternally grateful.**_

 _ **[D**_ ** _isclaimer: I DO NOT Destiny; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time,_** ** _and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of series that I might us in the story (ex: Halo, Red vs Blue, etc.) However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly. All I own are my own characters, and ideas for this art of Fanfiction that you are reading.)_**

 ** _Okay, so now that that's over and done with...let's begin our mission Guardains! -Infinity Calix_**

Destiny: "The Awakening"

 _ **[Mission 06: Eye Scream for...fuck the Cliffs! Part I-The Awoken...and Dragons]/**_

"Okay, NeXT, the others said that they'll be rendezvousing with us later on after we meet with the Awoken." GS told me as we entered the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter, or as GS was calling it...the Reef…

For the most part, when GS had told me about the...Reef and it's Queen, I had thought that it would've been more...extravagant. I thought that the Reef would have been bustling, maybe even thriving lively, even more so than the City. Perhaps...my thoughts would bring me...an entirely amazing and wondrous kingdom.

However, the Reef was not as such…

...It was cold, empty, and it felt like the remains of...no...it did not feel, for it was numb. It did not hear, as the wind was silent, without a single whisper. Even in my mechanical being, even the ship that enveloped me and protected me from the darkness of space...I could taste the death all around me.

It was more than a simple graveyard in the middle of a deep purplish space, it was more than ruins to a lost history. But it still felt...hollow. The crushed and shattered ships, debris, the occasional skeleton floating in space with no way to be collected or moved anywhere…

This was a disgusting place…

"Where did all this come from?" I asked as we drifted through the Reef.

"Every ship that could escape fled Earth during The Collapse. They made it out this far...I guess they died out here." GS's response made me uneasy. The feeling of such a cruel and empty death...I felt sorry for the people that didn't make it.

"How did the Awoken survive out here?" I asked as we passed through some more debris.

"No one knows." GS responded...to which I called complete BS on but I won't complain too much.

"Intruder bearing One-three-seven, you have crossed into the realm of the Awoken." What? I checked the cams...apparently two ships previously disguised as debris were now following us. Talk about border control. I suppose this makes me a border jumper...sweet…

"State your business or be fired upon by the order of the Queen." The Awoken officer called out to me.

I turned to GS for any recomendations on what to say…

"Don't look at me! Better say something." I gave a heavy sigh...of course… I turned and linked our comms.

"Gosh, a monarchy, does that make you all the _old_ monarchy, or the _new new_ monarchy?" I joked, earning a dangerous glare from GS. Of course, the officer sent fire on me. Though I dodged with ease. "Hey now, lady. I only wanted to joke around, lighten the mood, you know."

"I'll say this again, one-three-seven, state your business." She was..angry, evidently in the tone of her voice...

I paused for a moment. Reaching for my comm, I started again, "We are from Earth. We're here to seek the counsel of the Awoken." The ships drew closer to us, flying on both sides. This could either end good for us...or _really_ bad for them. I am...was the commander of a _far_ larger warship, no way would I lose in a fight here…

They seemingly pause for a moment, no doubt thinking about what they should do next. They pushed forward slightly.

"Conform to my trajectory," The Guard commanded. That's good right? They're going to show us the way! "Any deviation will be taken as an act of aggression."

Okay...so if I change courses we'll be locked in _another_ war? ...yeah, I'll just stick with them for now. That is my objective after all.

I sent GS a triumphant smirk.

"You could have got us killed," He said.

"Could've...but I didn't." I stated cheerfully, to which he gave a defeated sigh in response. "Hey, but at least we know we're in the right place!"

"Yeah...why is the right place always so terrifying?" His comment wasn't wrong...but frankly, I didn't really have an answer to…wait…

"Cause...it's waiting for us to shed a little light on it. You know?" Call me cheesy or corny or whatever but...if we're the Guardians of the light, then...it's only right to spread our light and share it with those out there...in peace.

"I...can get behind that." GS replied, and soon the two Guards carried us to...the Reef…

* * *

"You know, it's pretty dark and gloomy in here." I noted to GS as the Guards escorted us into what I assumed was the Throne Room of the Awoken Queen.

"By the Awoken, does he ever shut up?" I hear one of the Guards escorting us ask in annoyance.

"..." GS...YOU'RE SERIOUSLY THINKING- "...Yes…" I...hate him so much right now…

The room itself was...sketchy. Like I stated, the room was dark, with a faint light echoing from the cold violet fog of the Reef. The structure was like a web, long and held out by the various beams and structures. It gave off an ominous appearance. If I had bones it'd best be spine chilling. In the center of the room was what I assumed to be the Queen's throne.

For the most part, I had been relieved of my weaponry by the Guards who followed closely to me. No doubt about it...the Awoken _more_ than didn't trust me...as they should.

Just then however, I took notice of a figure in front of the throne.

"Your majesty," I nodded politely. Man...this lady sure looks like a dude...he seemed taken back by my comment...which was quickly replaced with fury.

"I AM ULDREN SOV, The _Prince_ of the Awoken, not the QUEEN! How dare you, insolent fool!" Oh…

"Oh um...wait, your Majesty should still apply to that, right?" I pointed out, to which he cooled down a bit…

"I-I….I suppose so." Good...he was calm. Er...rather, he was as calm as he seemingly could get. He still didn't seem like he liked me. "So...these are the trespassers demanding an audience." he growled.

"We didn't-," GS began,

"Look man, we're only trying to save the world. Soooo, if you'd just step aside and let us talk with your sis, that'd be great." I interrupted, causing him to be more than...simply angry…

"Why you-!" He growled. "The Queen herself judges who may or may not enter the realm." ...Judge my ass...

"Me?" He flashed a sort of mock smirk. " I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up at the Reef. But here we are."

I sent him my best glare and stepped forward, and he of course backed up.

"I am not some wash out, nor am I your simple pleb." I growled. The Guards raised arms, and GS began to fly towards me. "I came here to seek an audience with the _Queen_ , obviously, from the way you flaunt it, I take it she is a capable and competent leader. Unlike a worm like you who probably can't even command an entire planet to victory." He seemed more than offended.

"We came to ask of _her_ help. Trust me when I say, I could've done this _much_ differently, but be glad that I didn't" I would have continued, however. we were interrupted by a rather familiar scuttle climbing from behind the throne.

"Fallen!" GS exclaimed. Sure enough, Uldren turned away for the moment, to catch a glimpse of the attackers.

I did the first thing that came to mind, which in his case was reach for one of the Guard's guns and take aim. The Fallen vandals took _defensive_ positions? ...Anyways, Uldren intercepted me, holding my arm back and a knife to my neck...smooth...I'm a friggin robot man, I'm not gonna die from a knife.

"it is afraid of the Fallen." a voice called out. A female Awoken approached from behind the throne. Her hair was wild frosty white color, and her skin was the same glimmering blue of the Awoken. Her eyes shone a crystalized blue color, and her clothing was only comparable to a true hunter. Not a Guardian class, but a warrior, a huntress who is among the apex of predators. Beautiful...yet if I hadn't seen my fair share of enemies, I might have been intimidated by her very aura. "It does not understand that these ones are mine."

" _Tamed?"_ I thought silently. I turned to GS and whispered, "Who's she?"

"T-that is Mara Sov, Queen of the Reef, the Awoken!"

The Queen took her seat, her _personal_ Vandals took their guard, standing at rest besides her. The Guard yanks her gun from my grip and re-holsters it, while Uldren removes his knife from my neck. I of course pull my arm from his grip, sending him a violent glare.

"Apologies… Your Grace." Uldren said, bowing slightly to his Queen and stepping back. Though...I'm not quite sure if he was very _sincere_ about anything.

"I...am not afraid of space pirates," I said, defending myself. "I fought worse than anything that this current world has as their enemies."

"And who may you be?" She questioned curiously. "You appear to be a Guardian...but I sense you are something...different…"

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer Nero-137 of the UNSC, as well as a Hunter Class Guardian from Earth." I responded.

"UNSC?" Uldren questioned. "There is no such thing."

"There _was_ ," I retorted. "Let me warn _all_ of you. I am a Soldier from a time _long_ before the Traveler, _long_ before the world changed so much. I am a weapon, built for combat and raised for war."

"A... _precursor?"_ Uldren laughed. "Don't-..." I decided to silence their doubts by...stepping out of my body.

Appearing full sized in my AI form was something that wasn't too difficult, but I'm sure it was quite jaw dropping for these Awoken.

"You're…something else…" Uldren muttered in astonishment of my _true_ form.

"A being made of pure light. Not once has your body been...tainted by the darkness." The Queen concluded. "I see...what you spoke of was true," She accepted.

I returned to my own body.

"No precursor has crossed the paths of the Awoken before, not one of such value." Mara noted.

"I am not a valuable to be owned," I responded. "I am a weapon; disposable."

"But you are a piece of ancient History, even before the Golden Age," Uldren noted. "As much as we conflicted earlier...you are still something important."

"No I'm-," I began, however, the Queen stopped me mid way.

"There was an ancient prophecy, foretold by an weary old Crow. He came to the Reef when I had become Queen." She didn't sound like she was lying...but a _prophecy_? "He spoke of a coming danger...one of terrifying power…"

...I did not like the sound of that…

"But he also spoke of a Warrior of the purest light. He called him, 'The One of True Light'. I did not believe that he was true...but it is apparent I was wrong."

"Look, I'm flattered, really I am. But I am not here to hear of some... _crazy_ prophecy. I'm here to seek your help." The Queen was silent for a moment, sharing a glance with her Brother.

"And why would _we_ help _you?_ " Uldren spat. "You're in our domain, we can take you...and keep you here as our own weapon, I'm sure you already thought of that."

"No," I argued. "I can end each and every one of you before you all could blink." Uldren looked as though he wanted to argue. However, the Queen spoke back.

"I do believe you, 'One of True Light', however, I have not yet heard of your reason." The Queen said.

I thought for a moment, then spoke, "I am in search of the Black Garden. I need to destroy it." Uldren looked like he wanted to protest, but I spoke again before he could argue. "To destroy the Darkness is the goal of everyone out there...and I know this will not stop it forever… but it is a start…"

"You want to turn it into a battleground?" Uldren scoffed mockingly. "How unimaginative."

"We're not turning it into a battleground, it's already been a battleground since the Traveler even touched this Solar System." I argued. "We've all been locked in a war for years, and so many people are busy either twiddling their thumbs and sitting back, or just fighting a battle that will only keep us stationary, awaiting the end of all. I want to end the Darkness...I want to stop all of this...suffering. There is no unity, there is no...life."

The Queen seemed legitimately intrigued by my claims...by my arguments.

"And what would you have us do, Warrior of True Light?" She asked.

"Take the fight to the Darkness itself. If we're in war, then I suggest we finally start acting like it." I replied full-heartedly believing in my words. I believe-no, I know that we can stop the Darkness, if we just pushed forward together...and not distant. "If we are to win this war...I need to know, where is the Black Garden?"

" _Everyone_ knows where it is." I was just about ready to sock this ass in the face.

"Obviously not _everyone_ if I'm here asking you now, ya dirty Shisno." He looked at me wide eyed as if to say _'what did you just call me?'_ though, I don't really care what he has to say.

"The Queen requests counsel with her brother." Uldren and I share a glare to one another before he turned to speak with the Queen, kneeling before her.

For the most part, I couldn't hear the majority of their conversation. However, I'm sure Uldren was somewhat happy about it judging by his reactions.

"Yes, that's good." He whispered. He turned standing, "That's good. Why not?" He finally returned to me.

"We'll make you a key...how's that?" He said.

"Fun." I responded neutrally. "But...there's a catch isn't there?"

"Smart…" He mocked. "We need you to bring us the head of a Vex Gate Lord."

" _click, click, squeak_ A Gate Lord…" GS whispered nervously. "Uh...we-"

"Why do you want a Vex head?" I interrupted.

"Oh we don't...and I doubt we'll get one either." He said...I am seriously going to kill this asshole. "But it's your only hope of getting into the Black Garden."

"We'll get one...and then some." I said, and honestly, I meant it too. "We'll be back."

"...Or die on Venus-"

"We _won't"_

* * *

 _ **[Ishtar Cliffs, Venus]**_

GS and I had returned to Venus. Obviously, tracking down the Gate Lord and any more information on the Vex that we could. Which, to be honest, kind a bugged me. Time traveling robots with a single mind. Kind of stupid...but at the same time, it was clear that they were much of a threat. They know that they will end...and they have the power to destroy everything...so why are they _not_ doing anything about it?

I think Wicked's beginning to get in my thoughts with his stupid Vex theories. Obsessing over them like some Warlock named Osiris isn't gonna get him anywhere but dead from what he told me...this conversation happened over our comms a while ago. Sorry for not explaining.

Anyways, GS and I approached the Ishtar cliffs. At this point in time the Tower had already set up several patrol beacons and whatnot. However, none of that was why we were here.

"You know, the more we learn about the Vex, the more I understand why our Exo friend is so worried about them. During the collapse, the Vex transformed the planet Mercury into a machine in _days._ They would have spread to every planet if the Traveler hadn't stopped them. We need to get to the Black Garden. We need a Gate Lord's head...NeXT! WHAT IN THE TRAVELER'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Don't worry, I'm just getting some loot from this chest over here." I said attempting to reassure my friend.

"NeXT, what do I keep saying, those chests could very much be bad things. You never know what you'll find in them." GS argued.

"Yes, but last time I got a Snip-er Rif-le."

"For the last time, NeXT, it's Sniper Rifle!"

"Potato, Po-ta-toe, same thing." I argued.

"No, it isn't."

"It'll be fine! It's all fine, see?" I opened the chest, flooding my inventory with a whopping 2000 glimmer. "Jackpot!"

"NeXT, about the Vex…"

"GS, it's fine...is what I want to say." I turned to face him. "Listen, the Traveler only stopped them for _that_ moment. They're active now. AND they still can travel through time. Regardless of what we do, they can always _un-write_ their destruction."

"Then...what's the _point?_ " GS asked. "We're fighting a war we'll _never_ win."

"No, GS," I said. "The question is why they haven't done anything about it yet? We can win...they know this. It'll take a while. But the problem is...they probably have some bigger plan, GS. Something that requires their destruction. There's something...some _form_ of the Darkness out there that is beyond what we're fighting now."

"Then why are we giving them what they want? Why are we destroying them, if it's what _they_ want?"

"Because, GS, we can't stay stationary like this forever...we need to venture out there. Humans, Awoken, Exo...we need to expand our reach. And we can never move forward if all we're doing is standing still." With that, I attempted to climb back up the cliff to continue on my way…

"-WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!" I screamed, when out of seemingly nowhere a Guardian on a Sparrow drove in and rammed me off of the cliff, sending my body into the vast gaseous kill boundaries of Venus…

GS immediately opened up in his standby mode for respawn…

However, the Guardian got off of his Sparrow and approached us.

He was a Warlock, clad in primarily black armor with streaks of dark grey and white. HIs armor was sleek, however it possessed many sharp edges and striking features like his pauldron over his left shoulder and his geometric helm. _(Actual Armor Set up: Seraph I/Manifold Seeker armor from 'The Taken King' and the Revenant shader)_

"HAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he stepped over to GS and...respawned me...and pushed me back off the cliff… "Well, hi there!"

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!" I screamed once again...and the worse part was...this continued for about 10 minutes until I decided I had enough.

This time, when he respawned me, I grabbed him by his throat, violently, and angrily. Activating my thruster pack, I pushed us forward, slamming his back into a rock, a loud cracking noise emitting from his body. I then proceeded to slam him into it repeatedly, before taking his body, slamming it into the ground and beating it up with the ORION blade and smashing his stupid warlock head repeatedly with the blade, _'killing'_ him one time after another just as he had done to me just moments before, until I finally vented out all of my anger…

* * *

 _ **[1 hour later…]**_

"Why are you following me?"

"Because, I'm your friend!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I-,"

"I SWEAR TO THE FUCKING TRAVELER, I WILL RIP OUT YOUR ORGANS, PUT THEM IN A BLENDER, SLIT YOUR THROAT, AND DROWN YOU BY SHOVING IT SO DAMN FAR UP YOUR FUCKING SPHINCTER!" I shouted, finally done with this stupid Warlock.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...So...are you going to LEAVE NOW!" I commanded.

"You know that threat of your's sounded really cool and all but...there's one problem…"

" _Sigh_...and what, may I ask...is _that?"_ I asked regretfully…

"I'm an Exo!" I swear to the fucking Traveler I'm gonna kill this Son of a Bitch…

"So...where ya headed?" The dumbass asked me.

"Why do I need to tell you?"

"So I can help you…" _what?_

"Look, guy, I don't need your help. What made you think I _need_ your help?" I questioned.

"Because...you're my best friend…"

"I swear to god, I'm gonna kill you…"

"Love you too, bro!" I am so going to kill this ass…

"The name is Edgz-06 by the way. Just call me Edge."

"Whatever, Block-Head." I replied turning back on my way to the waypoint set by GS.

"At least give me your name," I thought for a moment…

Turning over my shoulder...somehow...I knew. I knew that the two of us; er...while I absolutely hated this kid right now...something in the back of my mind tells me...to give him the benefit of a doubt.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Nero Exodus-137. Call me NeXT." I wouldn't regret this...right?

* * *

" _NeXT, you're my Best Friend! That's what I am to you! And we'll be together till the part when it's over! Because we are brothers and not-!_ "

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, EDGE, SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"Gee, I never thought I'd see you so...angry…" GS pointed out.

"I hate him soooooo much…" I growled as I walked faster.

"Now you know how I feel when I'm stuck with you on your...dumb moments.." Okay...fine, I get it. But that -is this karma?

"Where are we even going, GS?" I asked my partner.

"Well, according to that conflux we scanned when we were just out and patrolling Venus for Vex data...we have to head to a place called the _Endless Steps._ That's where we'll find a Gate Lord."

"Gate Lord!?" Edge said perking up at the words. "We're hunting down Vex! Sweet!"

" _We're_ hunting down Vex," I said pointing to GS and I, turning back to continue on our way. "You're only here as our water boy."

"I am not a water boy...I can control Void and Solar...no Water. Oh, but how cool would it be to have a water-ish based subclass like...VAPOR!"

"You are...such an idiot…" He hung his head and dropped his positivity as my words struck him...thank the lord…

"..."

"NeXT, I think you hurt his feelings." GS whispered angrily.

"I hate him too much to care." I argued, however, GS just kept glaring at me. "... _Ughhh_ , FINE!" I marched over to to Edge who had been standing stationary with his head down…

I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Look, kid...as much as I hate you, and call you names, think you're an idiot-"

"Not helping, NeXT!" GS growled in my comms...ugh…

"You're still my friend... So as of this moment, you're part of the Team. So keep in mind that...we're family. And family piss each other off...otherwise we wouldn't be family." It was at this moment that I...instantly regretted my words as Edge jumped at me and hugged my robotic frame creepily saying, _"Family…"_ over and over again...I swear he's doing this just to piss me off…

* * *

"Can you ever just...act normal?" I asked, finally tired out from Edgz-06's antics.

"No, normal doesn't exist." He replied like the smart ass I have come to know him as.

"Haha, real funny smart ass," I said mockingly. "I mean like a proper Guardian, hero...a warrior!"

"Well, I am good at fighting...I just found how fun it is to see you get angry." so he was just acting that way to piss me off...I hate this kid…

"I hate you...I really do…" I muttered under my breath as we continued on our way.

"NeXT, I'm not an idiot, I'm not sure what you think of me...actually, I'm sure you think I'm an idiot because of my _early_ behavior. However,that was just cause I wanted to annoy you...but you interest me. So, I just hope for you to have a little faith in me."

"..." I thought for a moment...okay, maybe I'll give this guy the benefit of a doubt. "If you want to show me you're not an idiot, help me...and don't get in my way."

"Got it!" Edge replied.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked. "These damned jungles… It's like we're walking around in circles!"

"Yeah...we've been following this waypoint for a while now…" Edgz pointed out. "And...we haven't been getting any closer. Seriously, I've been checking up on this for a while now...we have not been moving at all."

"Vex time loop?" I guessed. "GS, what info do you have about the Gate Lords?"

"Three stories tall. Protect the realms the Vex keep locked out of time. Time? That can't be right."

"No, GS," I said. "That's perfectly correct. We already established that the Vex don't really teleport as they do moving through points in time. With that in mind, we have to think...what if to keep us away, they're just looping us in the same place?"

"No, I don't think that's the case, with all due respect." Edgz spoke up. "This is...far from normal Vex behavior. We've been moving...it's just our waypoint is stationary. The scenery changes, but it feels like we haven't gone anywhere...this feels more like a hallucination...an illusion…"

"Illusion? What in the Traveler's name would possibly have that much power?" With that I turned and looked around us...nothing.

"NeXT,"

"What is it GS?" I said, still inspecting my surroundings.

"-Look up," What?

Turning my head upwards...I gotta say...I did not expect ancient ruins hanging upside down above us...or is it a…

" _Ah...so you finally noticed, oh bearer mine."_ a voice echoed…it was heavy with a deep bass. It was alluring...hypnotizing...

"NeXT...we have to get out of here...NOW…"

"Bearer mine? Sorry, I don't own you...but why?" I asked the voice.

" _It is way speak,"_ he said.

"Who...what are you? Why are you keeping us here?" I asked it.

" _Your...know-nothingness is irritating, oh bearer mine."_ He said. _"We are huge-big, our reach is far-distance. We have lived for eons and speak in tongue no mortal man can hear...so why can you, oh bearer mine?"_

"NeXT...who are you talking to?" I hear GS and Edge ask me...what?

"You guys can't hear it?" They looked to me as though I was crazy…

" _Brave-stand, you do...Most cower, run-fast, away from our presence."_ the voice echoed again.

"You're…"

" _In your tongue, we are called Ahamkara, Oh bearer mine."_ Ahamkara!? _"In our tongue we are known as Jun do lok! Drog do lein!"_

"What...do you want?" I ask it. "I...we have a mission...we have to do something…"

" _Ahsod los hinzaal, hi los mey"_ He...did he just call me a fool? Since when did I speak dragon? _"Kusah zey, hi dreh."_

Interest him? Great, I had a sage-like robot man (the speaker, a scary Awoken lady (the queen), enemies all over the place...and now I have a Dragon friggin after me...nice...

" _Knowing our tongue takes eons to learn from another tongue...but you breath it like diist lund."_ Okay...he had a point.

"Look, I need to go." I said stepping back.

" _Go? I could keep you here for as long as I wish, gelt jul."_ He growled.

"No, you can't." I argued. "I _have_ to go," I turned preparing to walk in whatever direction _wasn't_ the way we had been. However, the dragonic being spoke once again…

" _One of Purest of Lights...ruv kun...darkness will come to you in the days to come...and you will not be able to stop it as you are now…"_ His voice seemingly slithered closer to us...and soon, it almost felt as though he had been breathing in my face… _"You may leave today...but one day...very soon...you will be chased by the darkness in your past, only question is...what will you do?"_

The scenery around us changed. We were...standing in the center of Campus 9.

 _click, click,_ I blinked, looking around me...I was completely lost. How did we...the dragon must've brought us...but still. We may be closer to our objective. But if a magical space lizard tells me...that the evil, the darkness from my past…

A cold breeze shivered through my metallic skeleton…

I did not need _him_ coming back…

"Well, looks like we're almost there, NeXT." I hear GS say. "I mean...I'm not going to question as to how we got here when we were just in the middle of the jungle...but...we're almost at the Gate Lord now."

However, as he said this, there was a sudden _whooooosh_ coming from the distance… Traveling outside the buildings of Campus 9, the three of us came across an open Vex pathway. Sure, it wasn't the most hidden thing...but it wasn't glowing and unleashing an army of Vex goblins upon us.

"...yeeeaaaahhh…..to find the Gate Lord I sort of had to...mess with all their transfer gates here. You're probably going to have your hands full…" Goddamn...I hate him so much right now…

"The Gates," I muttered. "How do we shut them down?" I asked looking to GS who responded with,

"You could always...shoot them?" genius GS...really…

"Well then, let's get ourselves the eye of a Gate Lord," I said loading my weapons...though I could not fight the feeling...this was not going to be easy…

…" _Vroooooooom"_ I turned my head…

 _*NeXT sees Edge, sitting on his sparrow...revving it up, pointing it at NeXT who could only drop his head in despair and say… "I So fucking ha-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"*_

 _ **[Mission 06: Over…]**_

 _ **Note some of the words said by the Great Ahamkara, are actually words in Dovahzul from Skyrim, thought it'd be neat to put that in somewhere... :)**_

 _ **Also, I do not own Skyrim...so yeah...**_


	8. Mission 07-Eye of a Gate Lord

_**Hey there everyone, Infinity back again with another chapter for Destiny: "The Awakening". I don't really have much to say on terms of news so...yeah...**_

 _ **First thing I do have to say though, is thank you, to everyone who has stuck with me so far. It pains me to note that the story is coming to a close soon. But, at the same time, I am so ready to see the first book end. Especially so I can get to TTK, and of course...the 'real' story ;).**_

 _ **Now with that said, first, I'm just going to address Lucifer; thank you for reviewing and sticking with me for so long man. Your dedication to this story is just...it's so awesome knowing someone likes it enough to review, if you know what I mean. ^_^;...anyways, to answer your question, personally, I'd just go for the three of coins. Getting a Legacy Engram is very much a waste. It's year two man. Yeah, collecting is cool and all, but honestly, what's going to get you places now is the increase of chance to get something useful. But yeah, just go for three of coins dude.**_

 _ **And one more thing, I'd just like to say hi to UltimateGaming (UlktamateGaming) I'm not really sure which one is right...if you meant to say Ultimate or not...Anyways, hey, thanks for reviewing. And I'm glad to hear that your enjoying the story so far. Personally, can I just say, your character sounds great. He sound quite interesting to write about, and definitely not too crazy. But yeah, thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear more from you in the future.**_

 _ **With that all done with...let's get into what I feel like is the shortest chapter in the story. But will definitely continue our Missions to...the FUTURE! Sorry, that was dumb of me...carrying on...seriously...please bring in the disclaimer...please...**_

 _ **[D**_ ** _isclaimer: I DO NOT Destiny; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time,_** ** _and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of series that I might us in the story (ex: Halo, Red vs Blue, etc.) However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly. All I own are my own characters, and ideas for this art of Fanfiction that you are reading.)_**

 ** _Okay, so now that that's over and done with...let's begin our mission Guardains! -Infinity Calix_**

Destiny: "The Awakening"

 _ **[Mission 07: Eye Scream for...fuck the Cliffs! Part II-Gate Lord's Eye]/**_

"GET DOWN!" I screamed diving out of the way of a Hydra's Torch Hammer blasts.

"Any plans on how to get out of here?" GS asked, sounding a bit too hopeful.

You see, from where my recording left off earlier, Edgz and I traveled through the fields of Vex, destroying the friggin gates and ultimately making our way to the Gate Lord...unfortunately, while we did manage to get rid of the gates and shoot down the oncoming Vex forces...we did not account for the Vex Hydra guarding the final gate...the Gate Lord's gate.

" _Vwooom"_ another oncoming blast,

"Jump!" I shouted, and sure enough the two of us dove out from behind our cover and into a tree.

I looked to the Hydras guarding the activation plates. Both of their shields rotated just perfectly, they protected each other from damage from all ends, by hovering right next to each other. Edge was on the opposite end of the map fending off the other Hydra…

As much as I didn't want to...I opened my comms…

"Edge," I said jumping out of the tree and dodging another shot.

"HEY! Buddy! What's up!?" I hate him…

"Why the hell are you so damn happy!? We're being rained down on by two fucking Hydras!" I roared.

"Whaaaat? I'm just being- _Kabooom-_ friendly…"

"...Explosion…" I echoed under my breath, trying to stay as professional about my situation as possible. "Look, we have to figure out a way to take them down while they aren't rotating like that."

"Sorry, but I don't have the damn power of time manipulation, ya know." He said. And honestly, I don't know what I was thinking...but we need to stop them...wait…

"I think...I have a plan...but god damn it! We need the others!" I shouted.

"OWWW! No shouting through the comms!" Edge exclaimed...not that I really cared either way.

"NeXT," speak of the devil and he shall appear. It was Kahaar and honestly, it was so good to hear his voice right now..."We're touching down on Venus now-"

"Don't," I said. "A friend-"

"He called me a friend!"

"-and I are in the middle of a predicament. I'm sending you the coordinates now. Get ready to drop down onto two Hydras."

"What!? Sorry...did you just say that you want us, Kahaar, Wicked, and I to drop down from the sky...onto two Hydras?" C.A.M. asked inserting himself into our conversation.

"Yes," might as well give it straight, right?

"On it." Wicked said.

"Count me in," C.A.M. added.

"I'll say this again, dropping in...NOW!" With that, three ships zoomed overhead, and plummeting down like demons of the sky, the Team dropped down unto the Hydras.

Wicked and C.A.M. pulled their rockets and blasted the two Hydras a couple of times on the top of their heads, thankfully dropping their shields enough. Kahaar on the other hand, pulsed with Arc energy and boosted further _much_ faster, before ultimately a cone began to form around his falling fists. A silent boom echoed through the air, indicating he just broke the sound barrier, reaching mach speed.

" _SLAAAAAAAMMMMMM!"_ Kahaar's fists touched down in between the Hydras, sending both flying off of the activation plate and over to the sides where Edge and I were...perfect.

I focused my power onto my knife, igniting into a fury of Arc Blade and blinking onto the repositioned Hydra.

"Take this!" I pulled my knife and ripped through the wiring and coils of the time beast faster than I've ever felt before. Ultimately, I managed to rip out it's eye, and just when I finished my BladeDance, I stopped just far enough from the Hydra...enough to open up for Wicked's oncoming Nova Bomb.

"KAME-" The Hydra turned up.

"HAME-" It tried to pull up its shields to no avail…

"HAAAAAA!" Wicked launched the furious blast of Void energy unto the Hydra, ripping through it's already damaged body and consuming it into the void until it was no more…

Wicked landed right next to me, and of course...we-

"Nailed it" we said as we high fived one another. And from the looks of it, C.A.M. and Edge mirrored us with a similar attack.

Whereas I was on the ground and Wicked was falling, Edge was on the ground as C.A.M. rained down.

Unlike ours, their Hydra stood up quickly, pulling it's shields, quickly destroying Edge. However, C.A.M. pulled his Golden Gun and fired the three rounds into the metallic centipede thing. Breaking it's shields once more.

Landing atop of it, C.A.M. quickly swung down and using his knife, ripped a hole through it's armor. It was in that moment, that Edge activated his Radiance and layered into the skeleton of the Hydra with fusion grenades that quickly went off as the Hydra attempted to seal itself back up, only to explode in inevitable defeat, completely combusting in the power of their Solar/Solar Combo.

"That...was fun…" I huffed as we regrouped on the activation plate.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to dive bomb a group of enemies like a boss," Wicked agreed.

"So, NeXT, we're here for the Gate Lord?" C.A.M. asked.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I suppose I was so caught up in the fight against those Hydras that I forgot."

"Speaking of it...where is it?" Edge added.

"Hmmm...that's a _really_ good point…" I thought about it for a moment…

"Well, we're all on this activation plate for that giant gate over there," I pointed over to the giant pulsing Vex gate. "So, maybe we travel through it? I mean, maybe one of us stands on the-" I was soon interrupted by the ring around the activation plate shifting from red to white...and when it did, the gate began pulsing like crazy…

Phasing into the timeline from the gate, a large mechanical being clicked together and constructed itself into the field of battle….

"That's...a big fucking Minotaur…" C.A.M. noted…

"Nah, it's probably just...a statue!" GS hoped…

"So that's the Gate Lord?" Wicked more or less said in amazement as he inspected the forming Vex body.

"We got this, men." Kahaar reassured, raising his rifle.

"Y-AHHH!"

' _Guardian Down'_

All heads turned to glare at our newest teammate…

"What?" He said innocently. "I wanted to see what would happen if I pushed him into the Gate Lord's Line of fire…"

"You know what?" I said in my _'downed'_ ghost/orb mode… "I fucking hate you."

"WHAAAATTTTT!?" He laughed innocently… However, before any of us could argue any further, Kahaar revived me, and the Gate Lord just stared down at us…

"Maybe if we don't move...he won't see us…" I suggested...then it fired a warning shot right in front of our faces...literally, the blast touched down right in front of us, just a few centimeters away from our faces… "She! She can see us!" I screamed.

"NeXT, I don't think Vex have genders!" Wicked shouted back…

"Oh...then are they, like...both?"

"No, they're robots!" Wicked replied.

"Yeah, but we're robots, and I have a-!" _Fwooooooom-boooooooommm!_

' _Okay, no more talking…'_ I thought, and surely Kahaar thought the same, since he shouted, "Scatter!" Of course...he didn't have to tell us twice. Immediately, the five of us scattered to each side of the map. Wicked, Kahaar and I retreating to the right side of the stairs, with C.A.M., and Edge diving into the left.

"Kahaar, any ideas?" I had asked, looking over to Kahaar for some sign of hope that we at the very least _weren't_ planless.

"..." Kahaar seemed like he was lost in thought. Then, when things had seemingly clicked in his mind, Kahaar turned, looking over his shoulder, just peering at the Gate Lord with a plan in his thoughts.

The Titan then turned to me and said, "NeXT, get on the tree."

 _Click, click…_ "...What?"

* * *

So, no…

In no way had I thought my day would have been like this. Maybe if I had just done one or two things a bit differently.

I wouldn't have gotten into an argument with the Awoken prince, I wouldn't have met the idiot that was Edgz-06, and I most certainly would _not_ be sitting at the TOP OF A DAMN TREE GETTING SHOT AT BY A FRIGGIN ALIEN TIME-TRAVELING KILLER ROBOT!

"WHY AM I UP HERE!?" I asked frantically dodging the torch hammer shots.

"It's all part of the plan, NeXT!" Kahaar replied from down below.

"OW!" I gasped as a round from a particular _Warlock_ shot my shoulder.

"OW! OW! OW!" I laughed at that. Even from here, I can clearly see C.A.M. _'avenging'_ me by snapping Edge's back and punching his downed body repeatedly.

"Dirty Team-Killer!" You could hear him say… _'Thank you, C.A.M...thank you forever…' *tearing up in thanks*_

Then...I felt something move from beneath me…

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUY'S DOING!?" I shouted to Kahaar and Wicked, who were pulling the tree back...like a catapult…

...Wait a minute...

"SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTCCCCHHH!" I screamed as my _Team_ had decided to LAUNCH ME FROM A FUCKING TREE!

"NeXT, hit it!" I hear Kahaar shout, and sure enough, I was so going to beat the shit out of each and everyone of those bozos when we get through with this…

Pausing mid air to aim my Ground Pound; I took my aim and then launched myself just well enough so that I would fly crashing into the damn robot's head, causing it to stop for a second.

This allowed the others the opportunity they needed…

C.A.M. started, firing his Golden Gun into the Abdomen of the Gate Lord, followed by the large dual Nova Bombs thrown at it from both ends by Wicked and Edge.

The Team fired their rounds, and the Gate Lord took it's swing, or rather stomp, upon the Team. However, C.A.M. and the others dove out of the way before the Gate Lord could strike. I took this chance.

"Activate grav-boots," I commanded, and on call my boots magnetized to the Robot's cranium. I then swung my arms right around it's stupid hidden neck, and using the ORION Blade, I pried open the head, just enough for Kahaar to make the final blow.

"NOW!" I shouted.

Kahaar scraped the ground, getting into his _'ready to charge'_ position. And with a strong push forward, the Titan sprinted towards the giant mechanical beast.

"I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAILROAD-" He shouted, jumping into the air like a jet off a runway, a strong, and visible cone arcing around his body; he had broken the sound barrier…

"ALL-" He shifted his body, once gaining the necessary height. The surging Arc energy enveloping his legs...strange...this... _wasn't_ a Fist of Havoc… No rather than that; Kahaar channeled all the power of the Fist of Havoc into his legs, pushing all the force and kinetic energy of his body into the kick. Then, like a missile, he soared through the air...and I _knew_ that I had to _MOVE!_

I released my grav-boots and jumped off the Gate Lord, using my sword to keep the head propped opened for him. As much as I loved the sword...yeah, I'm not dying from _that…_

Narrowly, my body hit the ground, and as it did, Kahaar's kick struck through the Gate Lord's opened neck, severing its head from the body, which then collapsed to the ground.

"THE LIVE LONG DAY!" He said, and as he did, almost like straight out of a scene from a movie, the body of the Gate Lord exploded, creating the flare that Kahaar needed to look _that_ much more badass than he already did…

Well...at least this part was over…

After taking a moment to recover, I walked over to the head of the Gate Lord, which, thankfully, had not blown up with the body of it. I deployed GS, to take the head.

"Nice work, everybody!" GS congratulated. "This better get us into the Black Garden. Let's go get our key from the Queen." However, as GS said this, the others had steadily approached us from behind.

"The Queen, eh?" C.A.M. pointed out.

"Why do you need to get to the Black Garden?" Wicked asked.

"Um…"

"You didn't brief them on everything?" GS said shocked. I shrugged.

"I didn't want to shove my problems onto you guys…" I admitted. However, Kahaar, reaching out to me, placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Look, NeXT. We've said this time and time again, We're a Team. That means whatever your problems are, are ours too." I looked to him surprised. Honestly...I had thought that they would have gotten angry at me…

"Don't get us wrong," C.A.M. said. "We're mad at you. But more so cause you tried to take it on yourself."

"We've been through enough at this point. So, we're going to see everything through to the end with you." Wicked added…

"We're going to see the Queen with you." Kahaar said...and I nodded….

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my body was rammed by...a GODDAMN FUCKING SPARROW!

' _Guardian Down'_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Edge laughed. However...that laughter was quickly replaced with screams of pain as the Team beat the robotic shit out of him...and despite being downed...I couldn't help but laugh at this new family of mine…

* * *

 _ **[Returning to the Reef]**_

I entered the throne room of the Reef. GS following close behind me...along with the rest of The Team. _*Smiles proudly*_

I approached the Queen, Uldren and her guards at her sides.

"It is alive," She said, slightly ticking me off. Uldren then took his time off of being an asshole and turned to face us. "And it still has it's ball."

"Oh, and friends too!" Uldren mocked. "There is no shame in running away, Guardian. Apart from the _cowardice_ and _failure_ of it, it's an excellent strategy."

"First of all, GS is not a ball...he has edges, you know. Points here and there," GS glared at me. "Second, yeah, We _didn't_ run away."

"Was no-..." I refused to let Mara Sov finish, instead, GS interrupted her,

"Oh we slayed a Gate Lord," GS said with pride. "And then some,"

"GS, bring out the head." I said, and sure enough, GS dropped the head at the feet of the Queen's throne, which then clattered and fell down the footsteps. The guards moved forward in suspicion, moving to protect their queen from a possible threat. Uldren and the Queen, however, only peered forward, gazing upon the destroyed Gate Lord's head in surprise, before regaining their composure.

"Time-Traveling robots, been there, done that." I said said with a smirk. "Now, tell us where we can find the Black Garden, and how we can enter it."

" _Hu_ ," Uldren chuckled condescendingly. "They don't even know where it is,"

"Yeah, I recall something about last time, something you said, what was it? Oh, right _'Everybody knows where it is',_ and I recall saying something like, oh fuck you!" Uldren backed up.

"You will watch your tongue, Guardian." Uldren shot back, but I scoffed.

"Obviously, if you'd use that stupid little brain of yours, you'd realize, I don't fucking care whatever the hell it is that you have to say. Obviously, not everyone knows where the damn Black Garden is." I spat. "I will not watch my tongue with you, A, because I don't have a tongue, and B, because I'm a Goddamn AI, and I can easily shut down everything inside this little _'Space-Castle'_ of yours before you could blink. Weapons? All mine. Ships? Mine too. The second I walked into this place was the second you put yourselves on a one way street. You either, help us. We'll help you in the future, be assured of it. But damnit, if you choose to fight? Then be sure I will _not_ hold back."

Uldren growled at me, angrily.

"Let us tell them. Search the Gate Lord for that which gains them entrance." The Queen negotiated, which helped me calm down to be honest.

Uldren however, turned to his _'sister'_ angrily.

"Why? If you wish them certain death, just kill them here." He growled.

"Often when we guess at others' motives, we reveal only our own." She replied calmly.

"My motive is simply loyalty...to a people," kneeling to his _'sister's'_ side. "To a Queen...and a Sister."

 _I briefly recall Wicked in the background coughing...though it sounded something along the lines of '*cough* incest *cough, cough*'_

"Then please…" The Queen continued, sharing a glance with her _'brother',_ sure, it was a creepy gaze...but...this wasn't a question, no, she was pretty much telling him to do it or suffer the consequences of insubordination. " _Take_ what it required"

Uldren dropped his gaze, rising to his feet. He turned and began walking down to the Gate Lord's head. Looking down upon it, Uldren unsheathed his knife and shoved it into the lump of metal. It took a moment, but Uldren came up again, holding a round mechanical eye in his palm. The light from the eye flickered before finally going out, the eye was dead. Uldren grinned smugly, making sure that we got full view of what could have been taken as _'he won, we did this all for nothing'_.

"Dead...Unfortunately," He said, and I tightened my hand into a fist, doing my best to stay my blade. He turned on his heels to show the eye to everyone, the Queen especially. "A wasted journey, I'm afraid."

"We'll make it work," I said, raising my voice to Uldren, who turned to me with a glare.

"Now just who-"

"-We gift it…in sympathy for their Traveler" The Queen interrupted; lucky for him too, I don't know how much longer I could go without shoving my fist into his fugly face. Though Uldren was evidently _not_ happy about this, he gripped the eye tightly, angrily. He then regained his composure and turned to me.

"Mars. Eighty-four North, Thirty-two East. Meridian Bay." He tossed the eye to me, and I caught it reflexively.

The Queen peered over to us, standing slowly, surely, she was not too happy with us… "I have shown you benevolence, Guardian. Should the Awoken ever need an ally, I will call on you and expect you to answer."

"With due respect, your Highness, when you call on me...do not expect an ally," I said, and sure enough the guards raised their arms, however, halted at their Queen's signal. "Like I said before, I am a weapon; built for Combat...and raised for War. When you call on me, and believe me, you will, I will honor these words and come to your aid...and for that moment, I will be your weapon to use, not your servant to push around."

"You are a brave Guardian." She said. "Openly threatening those with power above your own...but at the same time, you will not fight unless necessary. Truly...a weapon."

"You are a powerful warrior, True Light; but you must know where you stand amongst the Awoken of the Reef."

I bowed slightly, and surely they caught on that it was almost _mockingly_. "I _understand..._ your grace." turning around, the Team and I began to make out exit the Reef's throne room until...

"Good Luck!" I hear Uldren say… _"...Getting through the Exclusion Zone"_

I've had _**Enough**_ of this Asshole.

Activating my Thruster pack, I twisted quickly around and slammed my fist into Uldren's face. He got up, attempting to strike me with his knife, however, I quickly disarmed him by shooting one of my many hidden knives into his wrist. Then with his knife, I quickly dropped down and stabbed into his legs.

The two Vandal Guards pounced at me, however, their mistake was fatal. I grabbed the staff of the first one, easily dodging it's strike, and I easily recognized the look of pure fear in it's eyes.

The Vandal muttered something in that moment, and despite not knowing the language, _anyone_ could easily pick up what it spoke, _'Demon'_ it called me...and I bashed it's face in with my head. It let go of it's staff, as the second Vandal struck. I dodged this attack as well.

Using the pike from the first Vandal, I easily ran the pike through the abdomen of the second Vandal, tipping it over, and pinning it to the ground by tearing the pike through the metal floor.

Evidently, the first Vandal did not want to go out without a fight, so it attempted to get me from behind. However, I reflexively kicked back, sending it flying off the metal platform of the throne room. In that moment, two of the Queen's guards entered the room. However, they were not quick enough to dodge my knives which _easily_ dug into their faces.

Uldren soon recovered, however. Ripping out the knife in his leg, he swung at me, however I easily caught it by the blade...crushing it with my Spartan strength, peering into his eyes with pure fury that quickly caused him to drop to his knees in fear.

two more guards entered the room, taking aim for me, however, they couldn't stop me. I dropped out of my body and entered Uldren's armor. From there, I caused his armor to malfunction and lock up on him, pinning him down for the count. I then transfered myself into the guard's armors, doing the same before returning to my body.

I stood to my feet and sent a glare to the Queen.

"Note, this wasn't even the least I could do." She backed up slightly, and a faint light sparked in her hands. "I wouldn't do that, your grace. That attack of yours is probably anti-living beings. Not going to work on an AI like me."

"' _know where I am amongst the Awoken of the Reef'_ I think you should rephrase that to, you all should know where you stand, amongst me...and my Team. Cross me again, and I _won't_ let you off easily."

I turned and walked to the exit with the Team...and the Queen?

She was silent, and I am quite positive...she was making mental notes on just who _exactly_ I was...or rather...what power I held within my AI body…

...then there was Edge who twisted on his heels with thumb and pinky extended, mimicking a phone and looking out to the queen saying, _'call me'_...how did we ever get stuck with such an idiot?

* * *

"What you did back there...was stupid." Kahaar said over the comms as the lot of us were on our way back to the Tower.

"But it _was_ cool." C.A.M. noted.

"We're just lucky the Queen won't press charges on us, a full out war!" Kahaar shouted before calming down.

"Trust me, there's a method to my madness." I said. "She _fears_ me... _they_ fear me. That'll keep them from taking a wrong turn with us. It lets them know who's the top and who's the bottom. We have a mission...and it may be bad, but right now, what we need is people who will back us up when I call on them. Plus, they crossed me first. Gave me the title, _'One of True Light'_ cause of my status as an AI. Thinking me be some powerful figure in their twisted Awoken religion. Everything will be fine." I said, reassuring my friends.

Kahaar sighed. "Where we headed next, after the Tower?" He said. "Mars? The patrol beacons there are locked out from the Tower's connection."

"Their Exclusion Zone is a dangerous place." Wicked added. "Then again, the Reef was dangerous too...and you fucking socked Uldren in the face!" He laughed.

"Okay, I got it." Kahaar said. "NeXT, as of now, I recognize how you work… So, as of now, you are the appointed Scout of our Team. C.A.M., you're our weapons specialist. Wicked you're support, that means medic duty and strategist."

"Yep, Kahaar is our Tank and Leader." I noted. "But still that leaves-"

"ME!" I hate him...seriously, can I just kill him?

"Edgz-06...you're...going to be our second scout and Medic when need be...for now…" Kahaar said with an unsure tone.

"Ironic, the fucking Team Killer's a medic." C.A.M. noted.

"So, NeXT, your job, you're going to head to Mars ahead of us and loosen the inhabitant's control over Orbital communications and open up a safe zone for us to land, understood?" Kahaar said.

"Roger that, boss." I replied. From there, the ride back was pretty quiet...until...

"Damn, this Team needs girls!" Wicked groaned.

"A tank. We need a tank. Chicks _dig_ guys with tanks!" I suggested.

"And just _where_ are we going to find a damn tank?" C.A.M. shot back.

"Will you three shut it!" Kahaar said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Good…" Kahaar said…

"So...I was thinking maybe we could-"

"NO!"

Oh well...guess I'll suggest the Team base some other time…

With that, the Team and I returned to the Tower…

 _ **[Mission 07: Over…]**_


	9. Mission 08-Attack of the Space Turtles

_**Hey Everybody, this is Infinity Calix again, sorry for the long wait for an update. I'm more than sorry. In all honesty, I had thought that I would return sooner to this story than I thought. However, at the time I had been going through a lot of things, and in all honesty I still am. First of all there was graduating, so that on its own was a stressful time between keeping my grades up and after school activities. Then there was also a lot of personal issues regarding the family. Speaking of which, my aunt, after a long fight with cancer...has tragically passed away.**_

 _ **I don't want to turn this into a sob story. In all honesty, I want to be as honest as possible with my readers. In the very case of this situation, I think I should be truthful with all of you.**_

 ** _With everything that has happened, and starting college now, I think I do want to start something with writing. I will continue to write my own fanfics, and maybe one day I'll return to finish 'Destiny: The Awakening'_**

 ** _Yes, as of this final chapter, though it is not the last or the epilogue, I am placing this story on a full hiatus. Officially, and not just me not saying anything for months. My reasoning behind this not only stems from my personal situations, but also because I do not think I can continue to write about something I do not love._**

 ** _I admit, I did love Destiny in the past, and I love Halo and all of the games in the likes. However, I personally have fallen out of love with Destiny. Between all that Bungie has given us in the past three years alone, I thought that perhaps there would be something to stick around for. I had constantly been hoping time and time again for something to pick me up again with the series. However, Bungie has time and time again failed to live up to the expectations of their audience, in my opinion._**

 ** _I am not saying that I hate bungie or anything. I am just stating my opinion on the matter. People argue Bungie's case with things like, you shouldn't expect so much from them, however, that is exactly the standards they have set for themselves. They created phenomenal games in the past like Myth, Marathon, Halo! However, they did not live up to the bar the rose so high with Destiny, again in my opinion. The result was this. Me...not necessarily giving up on Destiny, but effectively placing my campaign with it on hold._**

 ** _I loved Destiny, not for the gameplay or story (rather lack of story) but rather, I loved Destiny because it was a place where I could go to enjoy the time I had with my friends whenever we couldn't see each other in person. It allowed us to create characters like Wicked, C.A.M., Kahaar, Edgz and of course, NeXT. However as time passed by, my fireteam, the ones who ARE those characters...they all dropped the game._**

 ** _This was a story not made possible without them._**

 ** _So without them I am unable to continue this story at the full of my heart._**

 ** _I don't want any hate, or anything negative being thrown out there, but I need to be honest with you all as my readers. I love NeXT, I love the fireteam I had built up with my friends. But that's everything they are. My fireteam. My friends. My family._**

 ** _I could not have done this without them. So now, without them here, I cannot find myself doing this alone. Perhaps...they'll return one day._**

 ** _Maybe then I will return to this story to finish it, with the whole of my heart. Until then, I present to you the eight mission of "Destiny: the Awakening"_**

 ** _After this I am going to post a single 'Post Note' which will tell you all everything I had in store for the Knights of Cthulhu, their allies and their enemies._**

 ** _Again, I deeply apologize to you all. I hope you all understand and forgive me._**

 ** _Thank you all for sticking along for the ride. Until...NeXT time, this is farewell from NeXT and the gang for now. -Infinity Calix_**

 _ **[Disclaimer: I DO NOT Destiny; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time, and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of series that I might us in the story (ex: Halo, Red vs Blue, etc.) However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly. All I own are my own characters, and ideas for this piece of Fanfiction that you are reading.]**_

Destiny: "The Awakening"

 _ **[Mission 08: Attack of the Space Turtle Martian Arm-and HOLY SHIT IS That A-!]/**_

You know...a part of me wants to say that our talk with the Awoken went... _well_...but I know that's probably not at all where it was. I mean...I fucking socked Uldren Sov in his fugly face! Anyways, we owed the Queen now. Not something I'm proud of. That probably meant that she had something pretty big for us to worry about in the future…

...well, at least it's not like she's going to have us hunt down some crazy powerful big dude who can rip holes through time, right? If something like that ever came up what'd they even be called? What would they be? Fallen? Nah, I think it'd be a tad bit more interesting to fight a God, not a Kell…

Anyways, with that part of our mission done, GS and I made our way to Mars...the location of the Black Garden.

Our ship dove in and out of the way of obstacles and entering Mars' atmosphere, of course, our goal was to get to its surface. _Boom_ our thrusters blared, boosting our speed. I quickly maneuvered the ship through the Martian air before breaking the skyline, meters away from our designated waypoint.

"GS, location," I said to my little friend.

"Just above the Barrens of Meridian Bay." I thrusted over and through a couple of abandoned buildings, forgotten by the Tower since the Darkness took over the Solar System...or so I've heard…

"The Darkness really did a number on the Planets, hasn't it…" I muttered, looking around at the desolate desert planet.

"NeXT," GS said. I turned to him for a moment before returning to the task ahead of me. "These coordinates put the gate to The Black Garden near the lost city of Freehold. It's been buried in the sands since the Collapse. Now the Cabal occupy the area, and most of Mars. _No one_ gets through their Exclusion Zone."

I speed us over the sands and above an unoccupied area, good place to drop off undetected for the time being. I warped out of the ship and for the first time, my feet touched down onto Martian soil...then again...it really feels like I'm doing just about everything for the first time these days…

"Great. The gate to The Black Garden is miles from here, and the Cabal have a lock on Orbital Communication. If you want your Sparrow, we're going to have to break into one of their bunkers and disable the system." GS stated as we landed. I looked around me, taking in the Martian atmosphere.

I took a step forward, and began walking towards the waypoint marked down by GS.

"NeXT...why must you always do these things alone?" GS asked. Honestly though...It's not that I didn't want to do them with a team. It's just I feel as though i have to put them before myself. I can't expect them to do everything for a person they just met. I looked down to my belt. Attached to it were pieces and parts that I had managed to scavenge from the rest of the Gate Lord. Enough to build the little disc I needed.

My theory was, if I could somehow take this Vex equipment, and build something akin to a detonation plate of some kind, i might be able to somehow...create a time bomb that could open just long enough for me to head...home…

I know I should probably have tried to assimilate to this time...and honestly, I do think that it is pretty neat...but I don't belong _here._

I'm needed back then! I need to...go back...when I'm needed. Killing Covies and Prometheans. With Blue Team. I remember those days, and maybe I've been getting a bit too homesick lately. But if there is any shot of me going home...I want to take that chance…

"I-...I don't want to be alone, GS. I just don't want to drag people into this fight needlessly...without a reason." I said. "I can manage most of my own work but…"

' _Click'_ GS blinked, he wooshed over to my side and looked to me. "I get it, NeXT...Just...the others, they don't want you to leave them out. You're a part of their team now, a family…" I blinked at that...family…

I shook my head, turning back to my partner for a moment and said, "Well, Kahaar even told me to do this. It's my job as the scout to come down here for reconnaissance. Plus, it'll make getting here easier for them too." GS nodded.

"Fair enough," He said. "Just promise me that from now on, unless they are orders to, you won't just keep doing things alone?"

I thought about it for a moment, and nodded a ' _sure'_ in response, much to my floating buddy's delight, I figured, I should give him a rest once in awhile...from all of my adventures, and the ones to come...

GS flew over to the door of the bunker as we approached it,

"Here's what I have on the Cabal," He said as he unlocked the Bunker. "Eight hundred pounds and highly militarized. They blow up planets and moons _just_ for getting in their way...just so you know what we're dealing with." Finally, the door opened and we were able to enter. "Hmm...easier than I thought…"

"They're inside this bunker somewhere, NeXT ," GS warned. "My advice, we avoid engagement until we understand them better." Passing by some crates, I cautiously walked up a ramp, readily entering the upper floor of the Cabal Bunker only to be met with...nothing…

"IT'S EMPTY!" I shouted glaring at GS who backed up slightly as if to say ' _sorry, not my fault man,'_

Though I knew he probably wouldn't have said it in that tone, it made me chuckle slightly at the idea of GS speaking so...freely…

"Ssshhh!" GS shushed. "They could be hiding. Let me just scan for something to link us to their Orbital Grids...that one." GS said, placing a waypoint on an open computer terminal.

Opening my palm, I deployed GS and readied my gun.

"Hey, you don't think that all of this could've been a trap...do you?" I asked as I moved around the bunker.

"I doubt it, NeXT." he replied as he scanned the console. "Access key? I don't need an access key...DOS is more complicated…" He paused…

d"Why'd you pause?"

"... _oh…_ " Suddenly the alarms blared throughout the bunker and I rose my weapon up in preparation for the fight.

"GS, WHAT'D YOU DO!?" I shouted over the blaring roars of the alarm system going at it.

"Yeah um...I _might've_ accidentally...activated a failsafe…" He replied hesitantly.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Hehe?" he laughed nervously... _why I outta…_

The doors opened, and as they did a loud booming blast fired at us. Narrowly, I had managed to jump out of the way.

"You are very good at dodging," GS noted.

"' _Nooooo'_ it's not like I get shot at every second of the day!" I spat sarcastically.

"You don't have to be so mean about it…" GS mumbled.

"GS, what's the intel on these guys?"

"The big ones are the Colossi, the legionnaires are the smaller ones, and Phalanxes are the shield guys." GS replied...perfect.

"Okay," I said, with a grin under my helmet… "Code Word...SHOTGUN!" I said, jumping out of cover as GS pulled a shotgun out for me from my inventory.

Two Legionnaires jumped at me, however, I easily jumped past them, blowing both of their backs out with my shotgun. My feet touched the ground, behind two Phalanxes, which I easily shot down without them noticing.

Behind me, a ship blared, firing rockets at my back.

I flew forward, knocking over a barricade as I crashed.

I stumbled to my feet, looking over at the ship, dropping it's soldiers unto the Martian soil. I was easily out numbered. But I've fought worse than giant space turtles.

I charged a Phalanx, hopping onto it's shield, which it then took to propelling me skywards. It was then in air that I activated my Golden Gun, firing upon the two Phalanxes and their centurion. With them out of the picture, I fell rapidly, however, that did not stop me when I swung my knife, hooking onto the neck of a Legionary.

It groaned in pain before I ultimately decided to slit open it's stupid throat. The beast fell, and my feet touched down.

Next, two Legionaries made an attempt to crush me from both sides. However, I easily repelled them. First I jumped, kicking both in the face.

My feet touched the ground, and I broke for the one on my right's face. I released my knife mid-way, cutting into it's face. Grabbing hold of the Turtle-creature, I then pulled him forward, crushing the other legionary with it's dying body. It attempted to move, however, I took this shot to jump onto a high sand dune by my side and jump over the two, hitting them with a powerful ground pound, crushing both of them.

I sprinted forward, three more legionaries, and they were not backing down.

They shot at me from all fronts, but I easily broke through and charged into the first one, knocking him back into a sand dune. I twisted on my heels, kicking the second Legionary in the face, pushing him into a wall.

The third made it's strike at me, grabbing me from behind...my solution? I activated my thruster packs and rocketed myself backwards crushing the cabal in the wall behind me. It's hold loosened, and i flipped back, landing over the small bunker wall. Then, grabbing it's gun off of it's back, I aimed, and fired upon it's stupid head, blowing it's brains out.

I jumped forward, just as the second cabal was recovering, kicking it in the face again. It released a loud groan of pain, only to be made worse when I unleashed my fist into it's face.

"Fuck you, turtle bum!" I shouted as I rocketed one more fist into it's head, shattering the armor, and the head of said Cabal releasing a loud ' _Crack'_ as I broke it's skull.

The first Legionary of this group finally managed to pull itself out of the sand dune. However, I readily held a tripmine grenade.

"Suck on this, Leonardo!" I said sticking the Cabal on the head, giving him a rather intriguing horn. "Will ya look at that, a uni-* _BOOOOOMMMMM*_ Well...it's dead now…" I said as I pulled myself over the sand dune.

"Great…" I groaned upon seeing the handful of legionaries standing and preparing to fire at me.

So...I did the best thing I could…

"GS!" I shouted, and as I did GS had managed to shut off the alarms and link us up to the vehicle grid.

"And...I'M OUTTA HERE!" I roared hopping onto my Sparrow and plowing through some of the Legionaries and moving through to whatever waypoint he had set for me.

"The waypoint will bring us to the Black Garden's gate," GS said as we sped through the canyons of Mars. I pushed the thrusters, and hit the pedals of the Sparrow, plowing through the Scablands of Mars, and notably a group of Cabal fending off the Vex…

"The Cabal seem to be at war with the Vex here," GS said. "It could be helpful to check out some of their outposts." I thought about it for a moment. "As for the war, whether you want to get involved with them or not is on you."

"I don't think that fighting them today will help me much. But, finding the Black Garden? That's our best option." I replied.

"Well, there should be an outpost nearby, highlighting it now," He said as a light flashed on my HUD. "I can dig into their systems and see what…"

"See what?" I asked upon GS's sudden...halt…

"NeXT...whatever you do, don't move…" He warned…

"Does thinking count as moving? Cause if it does I think- _up_! I did it again…"

"Shut up, NeXT!" He barked, however, as he did...the ground beneath us opened up...and we collapsed into darkness…

* * *

 _Click click…_

 _Click click whirrrrr…_

 _Click click whiiiirrrr click click zoom…_

"O-owwww…." I groaned as I pulled myself off of the cold floor. Looking up, the hole that we had apparently fell into had...closed up? Fuck!

"GS?" I called out. And as I did, the little light had popped up at my side, groaning as well.

"N-NeXT...where-"

"I was hoping you knew," I finished before observing our surroundings… darkness.

From the looks of things, we had a _very_ long fall, but as to where we were, it was only shadows for me…

However, as I was about to call for GS to activate 'flashlight' mode, bright blue lights highlighted the room. They flickered for a moment, and metal structures shifted and formed. Pillars, weapon caches, platforms. Structures I knew all too well…

"Vex? What is all this? I don't have any-"

"Forerunner tech," I replied to GS's questioning. "This is all...Forerunner," I ran my hand over a railing to my side.

"NeXT...true, the Vex don't have nearly as complete or...extravagant structures as this but...Forerunner?" He said incredulously.

"Whether you believe it or not doesn't matter, this is obviously not Vex or Cabal. Nor could a normal human make something so...amazing…"

"...strange…" he said, and I turned to face him…

"What?" I asked.

"The materials...the structure, the way it is built...it's very reminiscent of...the Traveler?" I put a hand to my head upon hearing this...the Traveler! It was...it didn't just look like a cryptum, no, it was essentially a piece of giant Forerunner tech...but for what reason?

"Who dares enter the domain?" Oh shit…

Shards of metal flew forward, clicking and clanking together. The room turned darker, and the lights shifted from a pure blue, to a burning orange. Then, like pieces of a puzzle becoming whole, the Warden touched the ground before us. Eyes glaring, and weapon readily at his side. I wasn't about to scream or run...not that I could in the situation. Either way, facing the Warden now of all times meant that I was in some deep shit...

"Who-"

"A Warden…"

The Warden Eternal approached us, pointing his blade at my face.

"You are not mortal...yet you are not a _true_ machine. AI? Yes…" He muttered. "Tell me, child, why have you entered my domain?" I knew he was going to make an attempt at my life whether I answered him or not...and my current gear wouldn't have been enough to take him down...but those caches of Promethean weapons? Now those could be useful...I just had to buy time.

"We-"

"We're Guardians...of The Last City in the Solar System," I replied.

"Last City?" The Warden Questioned.

"Yes, you have been asleep for a _long_ time…Warden," I replied.

"You are sentient...and intelligent...yet you side with humans?" He stated narrowing his eyes at me…

I knew I probably can't kill him on my own...but delay him enough so that I could get out of here? Now that was not easy...but it was possible.

"It is a shame, brother, for I could have sought your help to carry out the will of the Forerunners , to destroy all organic life, and rule over all," He said pushing me back into a wall with his..telekinetic abilities.

"Regrettably...you are dead," He said as he began to crush my body with the pressure.

My body pounded, and my systems were red. My vision was getting staticy. Honestly...I thought I was done for...then I noticed a certain vehicle that I knew could help me...

"G-GS...the P-Phaeton!" I said, nodding over to the Forerunner ship "FIRE!" I shouted, and sure enough GS quickly flew over to the Phaeton under the Warden's radar…

 _Whiiiiiiiiirrrrrrr…_

The Warden turned upon hearing the activation of a vehicle.

"What?"

"Take this!" GS shouted firing the Phaeton remotely at the Warden, causing him to release me.

"GAHH!" He roared. However, it did not stop him. No, rather than that, the Warden turned back to us, turning to GS...and I knew what was coming.

"GS, back to me!" I shouted, and thankfully he did as I called to him, as the Warden had released a blast of hard-light to the Phaeton, completely decimating it.

"Well...that was close…" GS noted, and I nodded in agreement, diving behind a structure for cover.

"You cannot hide from me, Child," He said, his metallic footsteps steadily treading the room as he searched for us.

Looking around at my surroundings, I frantically searched for any signs of...well...anything that may or may not help me in getting out of here...alive. There was a cache of Promethean weaponry to our side, but it was already too far for me to reach it...unless I wanted to alert him to my presence.

"GS, what's our weapons look like?" I ask him just below a whisper, and judging from the look he was giving me...it was bad. "Which weapon, and how many shots?"

"Well, most of your guns were actually...damaged in the fall." Shit… "You won't be able to use them in this fight…if anything, we're gonna need to retreat, but I can't call for our ship from here."

"Mission's not done yet, GS," I say to him. I only had one shot at this, and this also meant I would have to alert the Warden to my presence, but at this point there was nothing else I could do. I moved slightly, preparing myself to move. A distraction was needed of course. I quickly swapped classes over to BladeDancer, charging the knife with all of my arc energy, and with one swift throw, I silently threw the knife across the room, hitting a cache on the other side of the room, which thankfully caused some pulse grenades to go off. The Warden took note, turning towards the disturbance in a flash, and firing another one of his hard-light beams, destroying the small cache.

"I grow tired of this game," He said swinging his blade. However, I took that moment to move. Jumping over to the cache and looting some weapons.

"NeXT, do you know how to use those?" He asked worried.

"I've had practice," I said, pulling a Suppressor. "GS, log Suppressor as my primary weapon, Scattershot under secondary...and the Incineration Cannon under my heavy. I'm about to kick some-"

"-Found you,"

"Shit." I said, jumping over the structure and rolling back, narrowly avoiding a swing from the Warden.

"You were saying," GS mocked, resulting in me whacking him.

"Just go by the second Phaeton and prep for takeoff!" I said unloading a mag into the Warden who approached, rigorously marching with blade in hand. He swung again, and I rolled out of the way of the attack, the Warden growled in annoyance.

"You are nothing more than an insect," He growled, swinging again, and I dodged with a swift backflip, narrowly dodging the blade.

I pulled a pulse grenade, throwing it into his face. The Warden stumbled back, and I took this moment to charge at him. Swinging right over him, and hooking myself around his neck, using it as a means to stay on his back.

"Release me!" He roared, however, I took this chance, pulling my scattershot and aiming for his core.

"What's wrong, Warden? Can't keep up?" I say, unloading the shotgun into his core, causing him to kneel and scream in agony.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" He roared.

"Then what do you call this?" I say, swinging down as he rose up, and as I did, my hand gripped the hilt of his sword. Taking the heavy blade, I swung with all my strength, impaling his chest.

"NOOOO!" He screamed. I stood back, ready to charge, and sure enough when I did, I crashed right into the second blade. Normally it probably would've hurt me too, however, the blade was already broken from the amount of force being put onto it. With that, the blade tore through the Wardens back.

"GAHHH!" He screamed, but I wasn't done there. I climbed up as he kneeled once more, using him as a springboard, I jumped into the air, raising myself just enough to lock on, and ground pound onto his core.

"BAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" He gasped as I crushed his body.

I bounced off of course...and the Warden was still up…

He turned to me with a more than furious glare.

"INSECT! I WILL NOT FALL BY YOUR HANDS!" He roared furiously, and through the orange flares in his eyes sockets, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"No, not by my hands no...but, maybe a certain Forerunner ship?" I suggested, before look in his eyes shifted into a look of confusion...before catching on. However, it was already too late, GS had fired the Phaeton's cannons into the Warden's core, causing him to groan, turning to face GS in the Phaeton, hoping to get one last blow out, however, this had opened him to my final shot...with the Incineration Cannon…

"Or as I like to call it...the 'I kill you Gun,'" I laughed, firing a charged blast into his core, and he let out his final scream.

"GHAAAAAA!" He roared, and sure enough, his body released his signature slipspace portal, consuming the bits and pieces of his Forerunner body, and just as quickly as he had appeared...he was gone. I fell back with a heavy, exhausted sigh however, I realized I had to keep moving. If there was a Warden here, that probably meant that I was about to face some rather crushing enemies…

I quickly got up and ran around the room with GS, grabbing any weapons we could and shoving them into my inventory before returning to the Phaeton.

"So, that was a pretty easy fight," GS said, speaking up over the silence, and I scoffed.

"We just got lucky. I've fought Wardens before, but it's become quite clear he didn't recognize me in my new armor." I said, entering the Phaeton. "GS, this one...he's gonna remember me. Especially my name." I said.

"What do you mean? He's dead…" GS said, not quite clicking with what I've been suggesting.

"GS, he's one mind with nearly infinite numbers of bodies, just as strong as the last, and sure enough, he's smart enough to build on his losses. Next time, he won't be that easy, and next time...it is a very real possibility that he'll…" suddenly something in my mind just clicked...there was one body here...right?

Suddenly the lights in the room blared a bright blue, flashing brightly, and the entire room illuminated. The farthest wall back, a gallery of chambers lined up…and it was in this instant that my eyes widened with my thoughts, growing in sheer panic and terror. As fast as I possibly could I shifted the Phaeton into gear, just barely as the lights burned orange, and as they did, armies of the Forerunners rose up. Knights, crawlers, watchers, all lead by a growing army of Wardens.

I needed to get out of there...now!

"NEXT!" GS shouted panicked, and as he did, I hit the thrusters, shooting skywards towards the hole where we came in from, turning the Phaeton down and firing several blasts, hoping to cave in the Forerunners. But of course...there was still the faint, and very easy to see glow of blue light that managed to escape...they were out…

"NeXT…" GS said…

"W-we…" As much as I wanted to go after them. I couldn't do much right now. My best option was to go back to my main mission.

"GS, set a course for the outpost again. We're getting there." I said, as he set said waypoint.

"NeXT, what about the Forerunners?" He asked.

"We just have to finish our job with the Black Garden first…" I said hesitantly. "We don't have time to fight an army of Wardens and Prometheans…" I noted, and he readily understood what I had meant.

Before long, we had reached the outpost, filled with Cabal.

"There should be a key here, find out who's-" I ignored him, shooting down each and everyone of the Cabal in the outpost with the Phaeton. It became quite obvious none of them saw this coming. I quickly landed the Phaeton near the corpse of who I assumed was their leader, at least of this outpost.

"Well...time to steal the key…" GS said hovering over the corpse and taking said key.

"It's not stealing if I need it more," I joked, hoping back into the Phaeton, and together with GS, we headed off to the Black Garden's gate…

"NeXT, there's another outpost nearby the gate," I instantly understood what he had meant, and made my way for the outpost. Landing the Phaeton as close to it as possible, and heading over to their open terminal, I say open because it was only guarded by one guy...who I easily disposed of.

"I don't have time to deal with small fries." I said accessing the terminal.

"NeXT…"

"GS, time is running out. We had enough to worry about already. Dragons, Vex, Pirates, the Hive, freaking Space Turtles...the Prometheans was one of the worst things we possibly have cursed this world with."

"Oh they can't be that bad!" GS tried as he scanned through the terminal."

"GS, they have catalogs on every species in the known universe, and I mean every one. You think that'd be great right? No, they also have giant rings throughout space. You wanna know what the ring's purpose is? To wipe out the food source for the Flood. EVERYTHING ALIVE! That means everything. The Vex too, they're robots, yeah, but they still have organic compounds in them. I'm not too sure about Exo's but even if only the Exo's survive, we won't be able to stop the armies of the darkness, the flood, Forerunners…" I explained.

"Okay NeXT...I get it," He said attempting to comfort me. "I get it, but we can't do much about it now, right? We just have to worry about what's in front of us now." I let out a deep breath, or again...the robotic equivalent of it, and turned to GS.

"Thank's buddy" I said, and sure enough he nodded, returning to the console.

"Okay, so the Cabal have quite a lot of information here. They were even able to get through the Vex's cognition mesh. But I'm not sure if they even understand what the Gate is. But we're gonna have to go through the Cabal it seems, if we want to wake up the Gate Lord's eye and get into the Black Garden." GS explained before his optics widened with panic.

"GS, what's wrong?" I asked.

"NEXT, GET BACK INTO THE PHAETON! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" HE shouted

"Why!?" I asked, before taking notice of how the Gate...suddenly began to glow with energy. Not the kind of time warping blue energy...but orange…like an angry Forerunner...shit…

I made a break for the Phaeton doing my best to hop into it and lift off as soon as possible, however, the Phaeton was not made for space travel.

"GS, we have to do something a little crazy." I said.

"WHAT NOW!" He shouted in panic.

"Calm down, I need you to link my jumpship profile with the Phaeton...and the blueprints for this ship, called the Broadsword."

"WHAT!? WHILE WE'RE IN IT!? WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THE MATERIALS TO MELD THE THREE TOGETHER."

"Why else do you think I've been salvaging in our spare time?" I reasoned, he sighed in defeat, quickly linking himself up.

But the gate wasn't waiting for us, the light got brighter...and everything...right down to the cabal kneeled down to the Gate, the Vex...and as they did, the valley was quickly illuminated by bright blue balls of light...the Forerunners…

"GS!"

"DONE!" He shouted, and as he did, the Phaeton around us transformed. The cockpit looking much more reminiscent of my jumpship. Nonetheless, I did not have the time to check out the rest. I immediately shifted for space travel, and just as the gate went off, we were rocketing out of the atmosphere...just narrowly escaping the blast radius…

* * *

The two of us sat there...in space, setting the ship to autopilot, heading back to the Tower after the long...exhausting and shitty day…

"NeXT…" GS said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we never do that again...for as long as we live?"

I'm positive that in that moment...my laughter could be heard throughout the very reaches of space…

 _ **[Mission 08: Over…]**_


	10. Author's Note: Hiatus-End?

Destiny: "End?"

 _ **[The Author's Note-12/9/16]**_

Dear Readers,

This is the Post Note that I was mentioning in the past chapter.

Where I am to tell you all of the plans I had for Master Chief Petty Officer Nero Exodus, or "NeXT" as we know him.

First off however, I would just like to reiterate my previous statements.

Thank you all for sticking around for this story, to see what may or may not happen to NeXT and the gang. It means a whole lot to me to see that. I hope you all forgive me, and leave it within your hearts to understand why I had to do this.

I just am not in love with Destiny anymore. I don't have my team, and yes, they are a team that I will never _ever_ replace. This was a decision I made on my own part, though they did have a part to play in it, please do not feel sad or frustrated towards them in any way. I just cannot bring it in me to continue trying to write a story for something I do not love. They were my reason for writing this story.

So, again, thank you all again for your continuous support, but I must put this to rest. Maybe one day I'll get back to this, but until then, you all deserve to know my master plan.

* * *

What came first? Well, the introduction of all concepts and characters. That was my simple plan for Destiny: "The Awakening"

You were all to meet the Fireteam, NeXT, Kahaar, Wicked and C.A.M. The reason why I did not include Edgz in the list, was because of a rather simple reason.

He was actually my plan on introducing Osiris and the Exo-Stranger's ordeals in the depths of space. His job was to be a spy, to keep close tabs on the Tower and the Guardians, or more specifically NeXT. So he masked himself as the character you were all introduced to.

The reason?

Well I'm sure plenty of you might have caught onto it by now. The grand theory that the Guardians, are not good. The Darkness is evil, but maybe the Traveler the Guardians believe in with such faith, the Light, perhaps there is an even truer evil to it.

As you all might have noticed, I did introduce the Prometheans and the Forerunners in Mission 08. That was the plan. The Traveler turning out to be not a savior, but a prison, a cryptum of sorts, housing a powerful and ancient enemy. The ' _Real'_ Darkness as I called them in my files, "Providence" was their name, led by the Darkness itself, a being named Rosyu.

The Awakening was going to simply introduce the central characters, no more, no less.

The second part of the story would have been called, "The Team" which would be a collection of short stories, filled with adventures of the team prior to their formation, including NeXT's time as a Spartan, as well as the accounts of the real Nero Exodus. "The Team" would have also included short stories and cameos of submitted characters from the first story, as well as some extras. Again, I apologize for not being able to get to it.

The Third part of the story would have been played with similarly to the first, actually being centered around "The Taken King" where NeXT and the others would gain their third subclasses, and defeat Oryx. This was to be the turning point in the story. Where Oryx would have left our heroes with the real questions. Oryx was just avenging his son's death. We not only killed his son, but slaughtered everyone he cared about. He was avenging his fallen loved ones. Other than survival what do the Guardians really fight for? In all honesty, it seems a lot like they are the villains rather than the heroes.

Part four, "The Exile", was to be the first half of the story's introduction to the true enemy. Where NeXT and the others, having questioned the Tower, the Guardians, the Speaker and the Traveler in its whole, would have been exiled from the Tower. Hunted down for being 'traitors to the light'. They would have been sent far out of the reaches of the Guardians and the Tower. There they would discover many things.

Not only were they shut off from the powers of the Traveler's light due to not being anywhere near it anymore, but they discover that the outreaches of space, previously thought to be unsafe and void of life after the Darkness' arrival, was actually thriving with various forms of life still strong and living. They would have met Osiris, Edgz would have revealed his true self to them. Not only that, but they'd be sent around to learn from the past. They would have been granted new powers and abilities never before touched by the hands of Guardians. They would have learned powers of the Sangheili from the current Arbiter. They would have forged their own unique subclasses through rigorous training. They would have built up an army, and with that army they'd lead the story into Part five, "The Truth".

In "Destiny: "The Truth" NeXT and the gang would lead a full scale war against the Tower and the Guardians. The fight was to be long, and not without deaths, but in the end, NeXT was to confront the Speaker, who reveals themselves to be a Promethean AI. The two would fight, and The Speaker would further reveal that he came here with the traveler to siphon the souls of the Guardians and people of the solar system in order to feed his true master, sealed within the Traveler.

NeXT sees the Speaker as a madman, and after defeating him goes to shut down the Traveler. However, this proves to be a great mistake as when he shuts down the Traveler, all the power in the solar system shuts down.

The Vex fight constantly, knowing that their death, their doom is imminent, and not even time travel could stop it. This was the day they were waiting for. The end of the light. For when NeXT shut down the Traveler, he inadvertently released an ancient enemy stronger than any other before… 'Providence'...

I actually had a full document made just for them. Swarms of Beetles as their 'shank' equivalent. They'd fly around and swarm guardians, devouring their light. Focusing on physical attacks rather than ranged, it would have been the easiest thing to fight. The Soldiers were akin to dregs and the likes. Winged goblin-like creatures that'd move in lightning. It would be akin to fighting an infinite blade dancer. However, they were a quick shot to kill.

What made Providence so devastating was their higher tier soldiers. Dark Guardians being the lowest of the tiers. Being the very prime of all guardians, they were faster, stronger, and just as dangerous if not more. There were Summoners, which could not only raise the dead, but they could call reinforcements to fight.

The Shogun was a Boss-sized enemy that'd appear as the leaders of the highest of armies. They used swords as their central weapons, though their power level was akin to any boss with all modifiers.

There was also the return of the Ahamkara, due to Rosyu's dragon, the First Ahamkara having been sealed with him and his second in command, The First Spawn (of Darkness).

Anyways, these are just a few examples of the enemies I had planned for NeXT and the Team to face.

The shutdown of the Traveler would have released them into the world. Doomed all life on Earth, and in turn, transform it into Rosyu's palace.

Hence the title I had placed, the "Shadow of Rosyu", all leading to the finale of the first half of the story, "Rosyu's Shadow" the sixth part. In this part, everyone that was not in the final chamber, aka not NeXT, had been hit with a Obedience ray from the Cryptum. Rosyu gains control of everyone in the solar system.

All hope seems lost. NeXT is tasked with the ultimate mission of facing all the evils in the world, alone. Eventually, when all seems lost, Edgz returns with reinforcements from outside of the solar system, and they free the Team from their brainwashing. The unified army fight back, however, they are still outnumbered and outgunned.

NeXT...realizes there is only one way to end this.

He faces off against Rosyu, and in the fight the two trade words, namely about the rights and wrongs. Rosyu is a noble leader. Everything he does is simply in the name of the 'Light' aka his Queen, the one who balances him, who had been killed by the greed of mankind long ago. NeXT does not see Rosyu as an overall bad person.

However, the two, despite finding respect in one another, realize that the peace they both seek will never be achieved in either of their 'solutions' In the end, the two kill each other, and throw themselves into the depths of the cryptum as it explodes.

Order seemingly returns to the universe, and all beings of darkness and light rejoice, joining hand in hand...and they honor the sacrifices made in order to assure them of the peace.

The second half of the story would have seen that the explosion of the Cryptum had actually sent NeXT into a time vortex. Rosyu, not wanting NeXT to be stuck in a timeless world, as he did not see any reason to allow him to be cursed with a life of loneliness and immortality, destroys his sword, which allows NeXT to be thrown into a random timeline. Part Seven was called, "Remember 137" a reference to NeXT's service tag.

NeXT discovers here, that the time he had been thrown into was his original timeline, almost four decades after he had been 'shut off' for the first time. NeXT however, finds himself on board an insurrectionist ship orbiting the Earth. After discovering that he had been stripped of the powers he learned and trained for with the Sangheili and on his own, including his personal subclass, NeXT thinks all is lost after confronting the Insurrectionists aboard the ship with no weapons. However, he soon discovers that while he doesn't have those abilities, he had regained purified and upgraded versions of the three Taken King Subclasses, courtesy of Rosyu.

NeXT makes his escape and everyone is initially unsure if they should trust the return of Spartan R-137. Despite this, NeXT quickly proves himself, and he resumes his campaign in the UNSC. However, he soon finds...he was not the only thing to have traveled through time. The UNSC begins to face off against the beginning of the Darkness, more accurately, the Vex, having been reactivated after his and Rosyu's 'deaths' traveled through time to destroy him, who they saw as an imbalance in space and time.

NeXT faces off against the Vex and the Insurrectionists, as well as Space Pirates along the way through part seven and eight. The end of which takes the three enemies to the same place, the place missing from NeXT's memories, the place where he had sealed off his 'Brother' the AI NEO. The three enemies accidentally reawaken NEO, who quickly proves himself to be stronger than even Rosyu. However, NEO is a true madman. NEO begins consuming all the abilities and knowledge NeXT possesses, and learns everything thing that NeXT has, and more. He does not kill his brother however, believing that his brother should bear witness to the future he will not be able to save. NEO then travels to the future, where NeXT cannot follow.

NeXT, beaten and badly damaged, thinks all is lost...however, his original fireteam, his Team from his time as a Spartan, return to save him. He asks them to place his broken body and his real body in the place in Old Russia so Ghost can find him in the future.

In his dying moments, he discovers that GS had been in stasis mode, until he had sensed NeXT dying. Ready to heal him, NeXT stops GS, and tells him to wait until the time is right, and when NEO appears in the future, to revive him.

In Part nine "The Return" NeXT is reactivated by an older GS, who had been waiting for the day to revive his 'Best Friend'.

When the two return to the city...they discover that instead of fighting, all life has blossomed into a better life, a better world. Without discrimination and hate, without any need for violence. All races were welcomed. Even the Eliksni and the Hive. The two proceed to the remnants of the Tower, which had been since renovated, with Wicked as its leader. C.A.M. having sacrificed himself in Part Five, and Kahaar not wanting the position. In turn, Kahaar had been made general of the army, and Edgz into their best shadow agent. After explaining the situation, there is a solar system wide council meeting where they prepare for the next war.

Part ten, "Revolution" centers around NeXT and his memories in fighting NEO the first time, whilst staying on guard with Kahaar and the others, trying to fight NEO for the second time. For the most part, it does not seem like the AI built for war and destruction, NEO, wanted to rule or anything. Rather, he seemed to only destroy what his dear little brother loved so much. They realize they once again are set to face off against an enemy they're not even sure if they can beat. This part ends with the death of Wicker and Edgz at the hands of NEO, who decides that it would be fun to see the world burn from the center of it all, and becomes 'King' of the Universe.

"Regicide" is the Eleventh part of the series, it would have seen the fight of NeXT and Kahaar, trying to keep their ground against the likes of NEO's tyranny. Eventually, they manage to gain the upperhand, and in the end, defeat NEO in the one way NeXT knew how.

In the final fight against NEO, NeXT, realizing there will never be an end to evil and suffering as long as he is alive, finally uses the one command that he was built for, to 'complete' NEO. When the two merge, NEO seems frantic at first. The idea that the very reason why he had been doing everything, NeXT, had merged with him. He did not want this. He did not want to have to see everything through NeXT's eyes. To understand the universe and its inhabitants. He did not want to feel emotions. Yet, that was exactly what he did. Seizing the opportunity, NeXT, inside of NEO's body, reprograms the two from the inside into an EMP, and in doing so, 'self destructs' leaving no traces of NEO or Himself other than their bodies, both now void of any form of life.

GS returns to the Tower alone, the war had been won, but the cost of which felt too high. However they would not let their legacy fall. Kahaar and GS return order to the Universe for a second and hopefully final time. They have a Hall of Knights built at the Tower, holding statues of the Five, including Edgz this time, and bury their bodies and weapons at their respective statutes. Kahaar then appoints a new leader to the Tower, the Last Guardian created from the Traveler's light before the wars began, named "Eternum" and asks to be left alone to be with his fallen friends.

It is then where Kahaar approaches his own statue, a hole in the ground before him with an open casket. He lies himself down in his deathbed, and 'rests' having been old, even for the standards of the Awoken. He dies peacefully, with GS gently closing him from the world. GS...following a final order, asked of him by NeXT, to see the world in peace at last...goes to his best friend's statues and gives a chuckle, before setting down on a pedestal by his feet.

The Old Ghost, slowly dies reminiscing of the times he spent at NeXT's side.

* * *

So there you have it people. That was, everything I had intended for this story. Again, I am so sorry that I was never able to get to all parts of the story. I think it would have been amazing to be able to see it finished. However, I do not see myself able to do so with the way things are in my life, as well as not having my team with me.

They are:

TheItNess13-Wicked

Gamzee_Makara420-C.A.M.

Hellothisismuffin-Kahaar

Edgz06-Edgz

I'm so sorry guys that I am unable to finish this story right now.

But...I will forever be grateful to all of you for sticking with me up until now. This is all I can say for now. Again, maybe one day I'll continue this, but for now...I just can't see myself doing so.

Thank you all, and I wish you all the best for now and to your futures. If anyone has any questions, or wants to do their own thing with this, please contact me privately. Otherwise, I will surely miss you all and writing the stories of NeXT and the rest.

For now though...until NeXT time everyone,

-Infinity Calix

 _ **[Author's Note: Over…]**_


End file.
